Gold Buckle Dreams
by BrandieB
Summary: Bella is returning home to Phoenix, after her divorce,she wants to return to the Rodeo life she left behind. Edward is an equine vet,who has just ended a long term relationship, will they be able to put their pasts behind them and move on? B/E, A/J, R/E
1. Prologue Crystal Ball

Gold Buckle Dreams

By: Brandieb

This is my first endeavor into writing, hope you guys like it….. I will post links in my profile to explain some of the events in rodeo, and some terms.

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns everything I am just playin in her world.

Pink owns all the lyrics to the wonder song Crystal Ball.

In this story Bella is 25, she married James when she was 22 , they were married for 3 years.

Edward is 28.

**Thanks to StephieB for being my Beta for this and her great ideas!!! Girlie you rock my world!!!***

**Prologue**

**Crystal Ball**

_Crystal Ball: Pink_

_Drinking wine and thinking bliss, is on the other side of this  
I just need a compass and a willing accomplice  
All my doubts that fill my head are skidding up and down again  
Up and down and round again, down and up and round again._

_Oh, I've had my chances and I've taken them all.  
Just to end up right back here on the floor.  
To end up right back here in on the floor._

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell  
But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm  
The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball_

_Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring  
Love just needs a witness and a little forgivness  
And a halo of patience and a less sporadic pace and  
I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes_

_Oh I've felt that fire and I've been burned  
But I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned  
I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned_

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell  
But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm  
Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball_

_Irony, irony, this hate and love, hate and love  
What it does to me, what it's done to me  
What is done...done_

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel  
Broken mirrors and a black cats cold stare,  
Walk under ladders on my way to hell, I'll meet you there  
But I'm not scared at all, hmm...I'm not scared at all  
'Bout the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball_

**BPOV**

Divorce……the single word I thought I would never hear, much less actually be doing. But here I sit after signing the last papers making it official. Isabella Marie Swan is not a quitter but I feel like that is exactly what I am doing quitting; it seems I am doing a lot of that lately.

My life before marriage was so much simpler, I was a free spirit, I loved just living from weekend to weekend, just driving from town to town, from rodeo to rodeo, yup that is right, I, Bella Swan USED to chase the American Dream of Rodeo, more specifically I used to Barrel Race. Hard to believe seeing me now, James my now ex-husband took all of that away, I honestly did not see it coming I was blinded by what I thought was love at the time. He acted like my running Barrels was the thing that he loved most about me, but when it came down to it, he started to resent it. I guess I can't blame him, he wanted the Susie Homemaker wife or if you rather "barefoot and pregnant" fuck I was hardly that, I thrived off of rodeo life, it was home to me; but then I came by it honest since I am a 3rd generation cowgirl. My mom, Renee, had the biggest influence on me, she liked to joke that I was on the back of a horse before I was born and technically she is right, since she rode up until she was 8 months pregnant with me. She groomed me from a young age to become the best I could be on the back of a horse and to put it bluntly I was, until I sold it all and left my dream behind for James and what I thought was love.

So here I sit closing one chapter of my life, to start a new one, one door closes and another opens.


	2. Chapter 1 A Phoenix Rises From The Ashes

A/N: I will post links in my profile to explain some of the events in rodeo, and some terms. If there is anything at any point you do not understand I will try my best to explain it.

Stephenie Meyer owns everything I am just playin in her world.

In this story Bella is 25, she married James when she was 22 , they were married for 3 years.

Edward is 28.

***Thanks to StephieB for being my unofficial Beta. ***

**Chapter One**

**A Phoenix Rises From the Ashes**

**BPOV**

"Jacob!!! When you called me I thought you said you had a horse I would be interested in, not this bronc who looks like she has seen her better days." There in the round pen has to be the most starved down mare I had ever saw. Her eyes were dull and her coat was a lifeless yellow color, I could tell she had probably been a beautiful mare at one time but life had not been kind to her, but she still had enough spunk to rear and buck herself right up into a frenzy as Jacob tried to catch her.

Jacob Black, horse trader extraordinaire. Man what was I thinking? Letting him talk me into coming all the way down to the Quileute reservation to see his latest purchase, I should kick myself. But since my divorce I don't have much money to buy a finished barrel horse so I have to make due.

"Ahh now Bella, she is not that bad, besides the ole guy I bought her off of said that she actually has won money on the circuit." Jacob finally gets her caught after what seems like hours standing in the Arizona heat.

After the divorce I decided to move back to Phoenix, to be closer to my mom and I also desperately wanted to get my ass back on a horse again.

I walk over to her and can sense she is scared to death. The mare's trust in humans is shot to hell and back. I wonder to myself, how could anyone be so cruel, to one of God's creatures? She has a nasty scar on her right back leg and on closer inspection I find a brand on her left hip, and I gasp and look at Jacob.

"Jacob I know this mare, this is the mare that Tanya Denali rode at the 2005 National Finals Rodeo! Phoenix that was what Tanya called her!" I had heard her training methods were borderline cruel, and if this mare was any indication of that, the rumors I heard had to be true.

I try petting her but she jumps sideways. My heart breaks for her. To have once been at the top of her game, than to be used and abused and discarded like yesterday's news, just makes me sick. It is than that I realize that me and this broken creature are one in the same and that we need each other more than I care to admit.

"Alright, Jacob how much?" I try to sound like I know what the hell I am doing buying a horse, but to be honest, this is actually the first horse I have gone out on my own and bought. Renee always trained them and put me on them. My stomach is a bundle of nerves; I shift from foot to foot and bite my lip.

"Hmmm, I don't know Bella, she has been to the NFR ya know, and that makes her worth go up."

Ok now that just pissed me off since Jacob Black wouldn't know a NFR Barrel Horse if it came up and bit him on the ass. He only knew that because I just told him!!! I try to rein in my anger and remember that I am dealing with a horse trader. "JACOB BLACK, you know as well as I do that, that scar on her back leg sure the hell is not going to sell this mare. You will be lucky if you get another offer on her, if I were you I would take what I could get!" Shit, fuck, damn! I hope he bought that because I know that I will not be the only one to recognize this mare. Jacob is deep in thought, all I can think of at this particular moment is how much I need this mare and honestly she needs me too.

"Alright Bella, here is the deal, I will take three thousand for the mare."

"DONE!" I scream.

"Wait there darlin'. I'm not finished….Three thousand and you have to agree to go on a date with me." Ok I did not see that one coming! That sneaky bastard! It is not that I would be opposed to a date with Jacob Black he was in fact very good looking. His complexion is a dark russet color and he has long black hair that he always has kept in a ponytail for as long as I have known him, not to mention he is almost six foot five and all muscle.

_Hmmm milk does do a body good_, god Bella snap out of it!

_I know it has been a long time since you have gotten laid but we are here to buy a horse!_

"Alright Jacob, it is a deal!" A date is a small sacrifice to make for Phoenix and me to start living again.

*****End Note: Please review and let me know what ya think, I will update regularly and like I said I will be posting links in my profile to rodeo events. *************


	3. Chapter 2 Reality

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has added Gold Buckle Dreams to their story alerts. It makes me so happy!!! **

**This will be my last update for this week. Next week I will start updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

**Also thanks to my wonderful sister from another mother StephieB for helping me with this story. Girl I wouldn't have been able to do this if it wasn't for ya. Love ya!!!!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Reality**

**BPOV**

After paying Jacob, I head back to Renee's, realizing that I sure as hell haven't thought through my return to the saddle very thoroughly. It has been five years since I last rode and I sure wasn't in any position to keep a horse at the house I share with my cousin, Alice.

Alice had graciously offered her home to me after I decided I was moving back to Phoenix after my divorce. James and I had been living in Forks, Washington which is his home town, and also where my dad, Charlie, lived. I had met James while visiting Charlie one summer and well…….the rest is history.

My mind keeps wandering back to the mare I've just bought and the man that sold her to me. I had made the drive to the reservation after Jacob called me. I am still not sure how he knew I was interested in buying a horse. It must have been one of those Quileute things he had going on.

I've known Jacob for years and somehow, he always seems to know what I need even before I do. It is funny, I'd never thought of him as anything more than a friend, but with him selling me this mare on the contingency that I actually go out with him, it actually won't hurt. Jacob is familiar, a safe port in the storm if you will. And truthfully I need safe right now.

I feel like something amazing has happened after one of the worst times in my life. It seems fitting that I move back to Phoenix, since the name means "rebirth". Deep down, I hope I can give this mare a second chance too. It is also ironic that her name is Phoenix as well.

I know she is not at the top of her game, but in all honesty, neither am I. We both need time to heal, time to get in shape and someone to believe in us; maybe we can be that for each other. I know it sounds crazy to feel that way about a horse, but apparently the cowgirl that I thought I had left behind is still inside of me and she's ready to resurface.

Renee is already out in the arena working with some colts when she notices the truck and trailer following me. Jacob offered to follow me back to Renee's and drop off Phoenix so I wouldn't have to make a return trip to the reservation. I get out of my old pickup and start walking towards his trailer to help unload the precious cargo.

"Bella?" I heard Renee shouting to me from the arena, "What the hell is Jacob Black doing here and _why_ is he unloading..." I look up just in time to see my mother's reaction to my poor, broken mare backing off the trailer. Renee's eyes are wide and she does not look happy. She is over the fence in no time flat.

"Bella what the hell is this?" She glares at the skinny mare and than back at me.

"Um, SURPRISE!!!" _Gee Swan can't you do any better than that? _I think to myself.

"Mom, look…. let me explain. Jacob called me about this mare he just got in and I was curious, so I went to check her out. Just come over here and see her for yourself." I had always sought my mother's approval and advice, especially when it came to horses. This is the first time in my life I have taken a chance on a horse and trusted my own instincts. Renee's face tightens as she walks over to the mare.

My mom is one of the best horse women in the country and has a keen eye for what lies beneath the surface. I can't help but believe that she surely would not dismiss this beat up mare too quickly. I nervously watch as she knowingly runs her hands up and down the skittish mare's legs. I saw her hand stop momentarily and the flicker in my mom's eye when she sees the brand on the mare's hip. Turning to me, she's wearing a half-smug smile that I've come to know well. It's the look she gets when she really is impressed, but doesn't want to let on that she is.

"Bells you done good girl, I'm a little concerned that she's underweight, but we can take care of that, but that scar on her back leg will need to be looked at by Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen and his family moved here shortly after I moved to Forks, I have heard my mom rave about him ever since. She has told me over and over again that he is a miracle worker in the field of equine veterinarian practices.

Jacob helps me get Phoenix settled in to her new stall and as we are walking back to his truck he clears his throat "Um Bella, I'm really glad you agreed to the date." I look over at him and he has this sexy smile plastered on his face, showing the most perfect set of white teeth I have ever seen.

_Okay, okay, I'll admit that I am all about the teeth_.

Of course, I don't want Jake to think he has any effect over me, but I couldn't' resist playing with him just a little. I lean in close to him; so close, I know he can feel my breath on his ear. I have to resist from not giggling when I make myself low and seductive. I feel him tense when I start to whisper, "Aw Jake don't flatter yourself. I probably would have agreed to just about **_anything_ **to get that mare." I wink at him and turn back to the house, chuckling to myself as I leave Jake standing there with his mouth gaping open.

I've never thought of myself as being exceptionally pretty. My complexion is very pale and I used to swear I could pass for a vampire. My hair and eyes are just a plain brown color and I rarely ever style my hair because it always gets messed up when I am outside playing with the horses. I've never been what anyone would consider a "girlie-girl". I'm always outside getting dirty from cleaning stalls, grooming horses and basically living the life of a barn goddess. This drives Alice crazy; there is never a time that Alice is not dressed to the nines. Alice and I are opposites, if ever there were two, but she is my favorite cousin, not to mention my best friend so I let her rag on and on about my clothing choices and how I always have hay in my hair. I just shake my head at the thought and walk up the stairs of Renee's porch.

As I walk into Renee's house to tell her I am getting ready to leave, I hear her finishing up a phone conversation, "Ok thanks for your help, we will see you Thursday at ten. Thanks again Esme!"

I make my way into the kitchen just in time to see Renee hang up the phone. She apparently doesn't know I'm there because she's startled when she turns around and sees me. "Shit Bella, you can't be sneaking up on your old mama like that!"

We laugh as I say "Mom, please! I could never think of you as old! Heck, you are out there doing things with those horses that girls half your age have trouble accomplishing."

It's true I have a hard time envisioning Renee as old, but for some reason, she thinks it is humorous to call herself that. Renee is married to a man younger than her, Phil Dwyer. Phil is never around much; he is the batting coach for a minor league farm team for the Atlanta Braves. He travels a lot during baseball season which suits Renee just fine as it gives her time to work with her young horses.

"Oh Bella," she says to catch my attention, "I called and set up an appointment for that mare of yours with Dr. Cullen, Thursday morning at ten."

"Great. Thanks for taking care of that for me." I smile and hug my mom as I walk out the door.

*******************************************************************************************************************

As I drive back home, my mind is racing a hundred miles an hour. I can't believe I actually bought a fucking horse. I never thought I would own one again after I sold my good mare, Lady to appease James.

I swear, for the first time in months I am actually smiling and it doesn't feel forced. I have been so lost, unsure of who I was during my marriage that I got good at putting on a front so that no one would see what I was truly feeling on the inside. The months leading up to our divorce were not good ones. James was always working late and when he was home, he was both verbally and physically abusive to me. I was never good enough in his eyes. Looking back, I realize that it was James who was never good enough. He was just trying to tear me down to make himself feel better.

The nail in the proverbial coffin came when I caught James fucking the town slut, Victoria. I really wasn't surprised. Plus, his affair gave me the strength I needed to get the hell out of that empty marriage and back to living my life the way I wanted to. I won't say that he did not break me, because he did. He would say things like "You were nothing before I met you. You were just a silly little girl playing with her horses." His words were like venom, spewing out of his mouth to hurt me mentally and emotionally.

My favorite times were the nights when James would have too much to drink and get home expecting sex. Yeah, well that was _not_ going to happen! I have a strict rule of no drunken, meaningless sex, especially with James; he would get very rough to say the least. One particular night he was very inebriated and tried to force himself on me. After several times of me screaming no, he started yelling, "You are nothing but a little cunt, Bella! Your shit is no better than anyone else's! You might as well come down off of that fucking high horse you like to ride all the time and give me what I want!" He grabbed me by the throat and held me down but I was able to knee him in the groin and get away. Thank God my dad was the chief of police in Forks and had insisted that I take those self defense classes. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in there for the rest of the night and cried; while James passed out in the other room.

It was then and there, on the bathroom floor, that I decided I had to get out of that marriage. I just lucked out when I caught him fucking Slutoria and that was all I needed.

I got out with enough money to live comfortably on for awhile and the prick had to pay me alimony which pleased me to no end.

My cell phone ringing on the seat beside me snapped me back to reality. I grabbed it and quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Bella, oh my god where have you been I have been trying to call you for hours." I laugh to myself before answering my over reacting cousin, she is worse than my parents.

"Alice, I am fine. I just took a trip out to the reservation today and, well…… I bought a horse."

A world-deafening scream pierces my ear. "Alice for all that is holy, please, _please _stop yelling before you rupture my ear drum!" I shake my head: Alice has always been so over-dramatic.

"Beeellllla! Oh my god this is major! You are getting your groove back girl! That's it we are going to celebrate!" I shake my head and just laugh.

Alice is always looking for a reason to celebrate. "Alice, really there is no need."

"Bella stop it! This is major! Come on! Let's go out grab some drinks. It has been so long since you have gotten out of the house for any fun, and this is as good a reason as any! We will be celebrating the prodigal daughter's return to the world of rodeo!" I can just imagine Alice's pouty face at this exact minute. I shake my head. How can I say no to that?

"Ok Alice. I will be home in a few."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Alright guys like I said last update for the week, look for the next one Tuesday. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed, you guys have no idea how much that means to me. Like I said before it there is anything you do not understand about any terms I use please, please pm me I will do my best to explain and check out my profile I have some links posted there as well. **


	4. Chapter 3 Pool Halls and Old Friends

**A/N: I need to thank my wonderful StephieB for making Emmett all that he is in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 3**

**Pool Halls and Old Friends**

**BPOV**

I take a deep breath and walk in the front door of the house I was now calling home. I look around waiting to be ambushed at any minute by a rabid pixie on a mission.

Alice has always been small; well small is putting it mildly. She is all of four foot eleven with the shortest, spikiest, jet-black hair I have ever seen on a girl, but Alice can totally pull it off because she is fearless like that. She may be small but she is scary if you make her mad. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of her before I am jumped by the pixie herself. "Bella, oh my gosh, look at you! You are a mess! Hurry up and get a shower, while I find you something to wear." Normally I would protest against my overzealous cousin picking out my attire but honestly I was too happy to argue.

After I get out of the shower, I notice the clothes Alice has picked out; correction - I notice the _lack_ of clothing.

I have always been more comfortable in a good pair of worn out jeans and an oversized shirt, but Alice always has different ideas in concerning what I should wear.

O_h hell to the no! There is no way I am wearing THAT!!!_

Just as I finish that thought. Alice bops into my room and looks at me with a smirk. "I know what you're thinking, barn goddess, and yes you _are_ wearing it!" She thinks she is so smug!

"No way Alice, that has to be the shortest blue jean skirt I have ever seen!"

"Come on Bella. It will look great on you, besides you're single now. It's time to show off those perky little titties and that tight bottom. Trust me; you should know not to argue with me by now anyway." I let out a long sigh, knowing I will not win. I slip on the short denim skirt that has a worn look to it, with frayed edges and strategically placed worn holes. It looks ten years old, but I can tell from the designer label that it's brand new. Alice had also laid out a red, fitted v-neck t-shirt and I smiled to myself thinking she had stuck with my usual attire of "jeans and a t-shirt." The outfit actually does look good in contrast to my fair complexion. Then, I see the shoes. They are red, four inch heels and that is where I draw the line. I may be able to ride a horse at break-neck speeds around three barrels with all the fluid gracefulness in the world, however on my own two feet, I am extremely clumsy. If I am not careful, I'll trip over my own feet and I have done it on more than one occasion.

"Alice, seriously?" I'm unable to form compete sentences at this point. Alice really should know better as I hold the shoes up and look at her questioningly. Alice let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay Bella, you win on the shoes." As she concedes, Alice replaces the hooker heels with the cutest pair of black ballet flats.

Once dressed, we slid into Alice's car which is an ostentatious, canary yellow Porsche Boxster. Like I said, Alice and I are complete opposites; while I love _real _horsepower, Alice prefers artificial.

Alice never got into horses when we were growing up. Sure, she would ride some when we were little, and she was always good at it, but her heart was always set on going to design school. She has a pure talent for designing clothes and Alice Brandon Originals are highly sought after.

I, on the other hand, went to college and majored in English. Up until my divorce, I had taught English at Forks High School. As luck would have it, when I moved back to Arizona, an opening became available at the local high school for an English teacher. I got the job and will be starting in the fall. Teaching was always a clear choice for me because the hours and summers off allowed me to go to more rodeos.

We pull up to O'Brien's Sports Bar, which used to be our favorite hang out back in the day. As we walk in, I scan the parking lot and a newer model blood red BMW 125i convertible catches my eye. The car held my attention for a couple of reasons, not only was it a beautiful car, but it reminded me of Rosalie Hale, she always had a love of cars.

Rose was one of my best friend's growing up. We were inseparable throughout high school rodeo. Rose enjoyed barrel racing, but her talent was in breakaway roping, which wasn't surprising since her dad, Alex Hale, was a World Champion Calf Roper. More than barrels and roping, Rose excelled at the rodeo queen pageants. She has a twin brother, Jasper, who also high school rodeoed with us.

Alice actually had a crush on Jasper in high school, but Jasper was too focused on rodeoing to be in a relationship. After high school, he received a full rodeo scholarship to Texas A & M in College Station. Jasper followed in his dad's footsteps and excelled in calf roping. He won the College National Finals Rodeo Championship two years in a row and from what I have heard, he's in the lead for the Rookie of the Year in the Professional Rodeo Cowboys Association, or PRCA for short.

Alice and I make our way over to a small table and sit down. We promptly order two Bud Lights and get settled. As I look around, it seems everything changes and few things stay the same. Even at O'Brien's things are pretty dead for a Tuesday night, but man it feels good to be home.

"Bella? Bella Swan is that you?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I smile and turn "Rosalie Mother Fucking Hale, I would know that voice anywhere." I get up I am greeted by Rose's beaming smile. She looks as beautiful as ever. Tall and blonde, that was Rose. She should have been a model in Milan.

"Oh my god Bella! It has been too long how have you been?" I reach out and hug her neck.

"Things were rough for awhile but they are definitely getting better." I say with a hint of melancholy. I know that Rose will see straight through me, she knows me that well.

Rose looks at me with understanding in her eyes, "Yeah Bella, I heard about the divorce and everything, but shit I'm glad you're back!" She hugs me again.

Rose takes a seat with Alice and me while she is filling us in on her plans to run for Miss. Rodeo Arizona this year. Just then, I look up and notice two extremely good looking guys walking towards our table. One of them is extremely big with muscles bulging everywhere. He was easily six foot three with short, brown curly hair. He had a huge smile, framed by deep dimples. Everything about him just makes you want to hug him.

I glance over to the other guy and I realize it is Jasper. I feel this vibration beside me and look over to see Alice hopping up and down in her chair. Apparently Alice likes what she sees as well.

Maturing did nothing but help Jasper. He was always good looking but man when he grew up, _he grew up._ Jasper's hair was a little longer on top, dirty blonde in color and slightly messy. He always had the deepest blue eyes of anyone I have ever met. He is still tall and lanky like his dad. I can see why Alice is about to leap out of her chair onto the poor guy.

Jasper is the first to make it to the table and in an accent I am sure he picked up in Texas he purrs "Ladies" and tips his head forward. I swear Alice just fell out of her chair.

"Jasper" Alice purrs right back at him, batting her eyes at him.

Just then I hear this bellowing voice. "Damn it Rosie! There was some guy in the bathroom checking out my junk! What kind of place did you bring me to, woman?" I giggle and look at Rose.

"Um girls this is my boyfriend Emmett McCarty. Emmett dear, if you didn't have junk the width of a Pepsi can then others would not be inclined to stare." Rose pauses, "Emmett, I would like you to meet two of my oldest friends, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon." Alice and I both shake Emmett's hand and invite them to sit down.

After several beers, we learned that Emmett's event is Steer Wrestling, which I have no doubt he's good at considering his size. Steer Wrestling is tough and the guys have to be big too lay down a steer running full-out with their bare hands. Emmett and Jasper were college roommates and hauling partners to the college rodeos, which is how Emmett and Rosalie met.

As we sit around the table, drinking beers and laughing a little too loudly, Emmett dominates the conversation, but not in an overbearing way. When he talks, it's always funny and he's keeping us in hysterics with all of his stories about playing high school football in Texas (which apparently is a sort of religion there) and growing up in a rodeo family. He's a third generation cowboy, who grew up in Bastrop, Texas where his grandfather started a small rodeo production company and stock contracting business. The business grew into one of the largest production companies west of the Mississippi River and the stock contracting company now owns some of the best bucking stock in the world. Emmett's dad is currently running the business and eventually he'll turn the reins over to Emmett, but for now it's clear that he is doing things his own way.

As he continues to talk, I really look at him and it's easy to see why Rose is crazy about him. She has always liked the bad boys and it is clear that Emmett isn't your regular nice-guy-in-starched-Wranglers kind of cowboy. He's wearing a camouflage messenger cap and his dark curls spill out from under it. His hair is little long, but not to his shoulders, just left kind of shaggy so it looks good under any kind of hat, cowboy or otherwise. He is wearing a silver chain with a Bob Berg cross on it. I'd recognize the detail anywhere, every cowboy or cowgirl I know owns at least one piece of Bob Berg jewelry. The cross is masculine yet stylish with black inlay throughout the intricate design.

It is evident that Emmett's t-shirt was intentionally bought a size to small. The sleeves are stretched to their limit around his huge biceps and I'm sure they are bigger than my thigh! As he talks, he uses his hand and arm gestures a lot; they cause the sleeves to roll up revealing tattoos on each arm. On his left arm, just up from his elbow are flames. I can't be sure, but it looks like they go all the way up to his shoulder. On his right arm I can see a band of barbed wire. He's also got a scar on the underside of his right arm where the tattoo is distorted and doesn't match up. When the chance comes, I ask him what happened; he raises his sleeve so we can all see more clearly. "A mother fucking steer jacked up my tat, _that's_ what happened! I was up in Austin at a college rodeo and knew I drew a fast steer, so I had my horse, Punchy, really on the muscle, ready to run. The steer broke from the chute and Punchy waited like a fraction of a second, because my ass sure as shit isn't going to get a penalty for a fucking broken barrier. Anyway, I start leaning off to the right, slipping off Punchy and the damn run is going so good, I've damn near got a hard-on. Then, that mother fucking, son of a bitch steer set up on me and I'll be damned if the fucker's horn didn't gorge my arm right where my new tattoo was. Hurt like a mother fucker too. I got lucky though and drew that bitch again a couple of weeks later and threw the bastard down in two point eight seconds, set an arena record too. Son of a bitch steer!"

I like Emmett. His Texas drawl is thick and he uses expressions like "well, blow my dress up" which caused another roar of laughter from out table. He stood up to talk when he was telling us about the bulldogging-gone-bad and he's got just the front of his ultra tight t-shirt tucked in his jeans. His jeans are also a little on the snug side and it's pretty obvious that Rose wasn't entirely joking when she made the reference to a Pepsi can. He also wore a new championship trophy belt buckle and when he turned around his jeans hugged his tight, firm ass just right. His ass looked like you could bounce a quarter off of it. His jeans were a dirty wash and had loose legs, but his well muscled thighs filled them out anyway. They were distressed around the pockets and hems. Despite his height, he bought the jeans long enough that the hems at the bottom of the legs drug the ground, which added to the distressed look. I'm pretty sure he bought them long enough that they wouldn't ride up when he was on a horse and expose the shaft of his boots. He had on black, square toe Lucchese boots that were made from full quill ostrich leather. His look was all together urban cowboy-esque. He looked like he'd fit right in behind the chutes at a rodeo, on a Harley riding through the strip in Vegas or hanging out in Los Angeles at a Nickelback concert.

Eventually, the conversation than shifts back to me, "So Bella, now that you are back what are your plans?" Jasper asks.

Before I can answer Alice screams, "Bella just bought a horse and she is getting back into barrel racing!"

"Really Bella?" Rose says with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Uh yeah, I did buy a horse but trust me when I say she is a project. It'll be awhile before I am back competing like I was used to. I actually have an appointment Thursday to get her checked out by Dr. Cullen." When I said that name, you could hear a pin drop. Rose and Alice just look at each other and start giggling.

"Alright guys what is so funny? You are making me nervous should I not take my horse to him?"

"Oh no, no Bella it is nothing like that! Dr. Cullen, well, um... let's just say that not only is he the best equine vet in the state but he is also extremely good looking for an older man. I always tag a ride over there when Jasper is taking Stroker to get checked out. I just like to stare at the yumminess that is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale! You are so bad!" I laugh shaking my head.

Alice chimes in, "I heard that Dr. Cullen's son is moving here. Rumor has it he is joining his dad at the clinic. If the son looks anything like the dad, whoa mama! That is all I am going to say." Jasper cocks an eyebrow at Alice. I can't help but smile, thinking maybe Alice's crush was not all that one-sided after all. Emmett's voice broke me away from watching the eye fucking going on between Jasper and Alice.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen, Jasper and I know him. He went to A & M with us. We ran into him a few times at the Vet School whenever we were there with a horse from the college rodeo team that needed tended to. He was also dating a girl on the rodeo team, but for the life of me I can't remember her name. Nice enough guy though. Serious as all hell, I believe he and his family are originally from Chicago. They moved to Texas so his dad could grow his equine practice. I had no idea that Dr. Cullen ended up here in Arizona though." Emmett finishes up his beer and leans back and starts circling his finger on Rose's back.

We polish off the last round and decide to call it night, but not before exchanging numbers and promising to get together again this weekend. Rose wants to ride out and take a look at Phoenix and visit with Renee. I notice Jasper and Alice talking privately in the corner. I laugh to myself again, knowing it is just a matter of time before they are a couple.

~*~*~*~

**End Note**: **Next chapter coming Thursday. Thanks to everyone that has added my story to their story alerts I love ya'll hard! **

**Reviews are to me like Emmett's tattoo's are to him! **


	5. Chapter 4 The Vet Visit

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone's great reviews. I take them all good or bad. Thanks to Steph!! Girl you are the cheese to my toast!! **

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Vet Visit**

**BPOV**

I spend most of Wednesday grooming Phoenix and just using the time to bond with her. It's important that I win over her trust, but I can already tell it is going to be a daunting task. Horses, by nature, are flight animals; which means if they are cornered or scared, they do whatever it takes to vacate the scene.

Phoenix definitely lives up to her name. Every time I come near her, she literally tries to take flight to get away from me. I just don't understand what this beautiful, once trusting mare could have done to deserve the mistreatment she has obviously received from human hands. Finally, after about an hour of moving slowly, she relaxes enough that I can brush her and comb out her mane, although her tail is a different story. She is alright with my brushing her as long as she can keep an eye on me, but when I step behind her to try and comb the tangles out of her tail; she kicks out with one hind foot. It is just a warning from her, but I take it seriously. All in all though, I feel a lot of progress has been made between the two of us today. I decided to end on a positive note, very thankful that I am able to walk away in one piece and pleased that Phoenix is actually looking like a horse again!

Thursday morning comes and I drive up to Renee's around eight thirty in the morning. She is already out in the barn taking care of the morning chores, so I decide to go ahead and hook up the gooseneck trailer to my truck. Once that is accomplished, I walk to the barn to get Phoenix.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Renee yells from the feed room. My mom is such the morning person; me not so much.

I mumble "Good morning" back to her without putting much effort into the greeting. She just shakes her head and laughs.

I load Phoenix into the trailer and jump in to the truck, waiting for Renee. Instead of getting into the passenger seat as I expected, she walks up to my window. Confused, I ask her, "Mom, aren't you going to come with me?"

"Nah, not this time Bella. You need to do this on your own. You bought her by yourself; you can take her to the vet on your own." She smiles and pats my arm. I understand, and she's right, I can't rely on her all the time.

"I do want you to make sure Dr. Cullen looks that leg over real good though, Bells. Everything depends on what he says about it." I nod, understanding full well what my mom is saying, even though she's trying to be subtle so I won't worry so much.

Phoenix's whole career path relies on Dr. Cullen's findings. If the leg has been injured beyond repair than Phoenix will become a broodmare and have beautiful babies. However, if the leg is healed and we are given the green light, then I will be able to start conditioning her and hopefully put her back on the barrel pattern. I'm torn away from my thoughts when Renee hands me a piece of paper with directions to Dr. Cullen's clinic

*********************************************************************************************************************

I find Dr. Cullen's practice without any problems. As I slowly make my way up the long driveway, there is a white fence on either side with horses in both pastures. I realize then that the clinic is actually located at Dr. Cullen's home. The house itself is beautiful; it's Victorian influenced with a wraparound porch. I notice a shiny silver Volvo parked in the front and it doesn't surprise me that they would own a nice car like that.

The gravel drive winds around to the rear of the house to another building that must be the clinic. It's not huge, but definitely big enough to keep several horses on site and looks to have state-of-the-art equipment. It is an immaculately clean building, but still seems inviting rather than sterile and foreboding.

I park my rig under a large shade tree, get out and walk to the reception area where an attractive woman with reddish hair is sitting. Her hair falls in pretty waves past her shoulders. It looks perfectly styled, but she seems to be the type of woman who doesn't have to try look good. Probably she just let it dry naturally and it looked fabulous. She looked up from her desk and smiled warmly at me, "Can I help you dear?" She asks.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm Bella Swan; I have a ten o'clock appointment with Dr. Cullen." I return her smile.

"Bella! It is so nice to finally meet you. Your mom has told us all about you. I am Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I smile and extend my hand.

"No, no dear, that won't do. Please, call me Esme." She grabs my hand and clasps it between hers. Normally this kind of affection would have made me uncomfortable, but something about this tiny woman with her warm smile and motherly eyes made me feel right at ease.

"Wait right here dear I will go get Carlisle." She gets up and retreats to the rear of the clinic.

I start to have a seat in the reception area, but I look around and notice the pictures covering the wall. There are several pictures taken of horses in the winner's circle from racetracks around the country. I look over each pf them and it's evident that Dr. Cullen has treated a lot of high caliber horses. I continue scanning over the pictures and see one in particular that catches my eye. It appears to be an impromptu family portrait. I recognize Esme and there is an older gentleman standing beside her with his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist. I assume this is the famous Dr. Cullen. The third person in the picture literally takes my breath away; he is singularly the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was standing off to the side holding a black horse, smiling as one hand rested on the horse's neck and the other holds the lead rope. He is tall, but with a muscular frame and his eyes were the deepest, purest green color I've ever seen. It was as though he could sear a hole right down into my soul. His hair was an unusual bronze color, it had no defined style to it really, and it just kind of went where it wanted. I'd call it "sex hair" because it looked like he just finished up a good roll in the hay.

I was mulling over exactly _how sexy _his hair was and thinking how much I'd like to run my fingers through it, grabbing a handful to pull him closer to me when I was yanked back to realty as someone behind me cleared their throat. I spun around only to be face to face with both Esme and Dr. Cullen.

Oh dear God in heaven, _please _tell me these two did not see me ogling their son in that picture. I feel the heat in my cheeks and I know I am blushing. I feel like a kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Man, oh man, what a cookie it is too! Okay, it's time to get a grip; these are his parents for God's sake!

"You must be Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen, but I prefer Carlisle, if you don't mind – nothing stuffy and uptight for us here." He smiles warmly and I can't help but blush an even deeper shade of red when I think of Alice and Rose practically drooling over him, because honestly, their descriptions just didn't do this man justice. He is positively gorgeous. My brain is snapped back into the moment when he continues, "Renee says you have a horse you need me to look at?"

_Snap out of it Swan!_ The man is old enough to be your father!

I nod my head at this vision of perfection in front of me.

"Well let's get her unloaded shall we?" With that Dr. Cullen pivots on his heal and walks out the door. I smile at Esme and promptly follow him out.

I walk up to the drop down door of the horse trailer and untie Phoenix and then lower the ramp so that I can back her out. Once I get her unloaded, Dr. Cullen instructs me to lead her into the examination area of the clinic. I start to get butterflies in my stomach, scared to imagine what Dr. Cullen may find after he examines her.

Once I get Phoenix into the area designated for exams, Dr. Cullen starts asking me general questions such as her age, the last time she was vaccinated and the last time she was given medication for worms. All of this information will go into her chart for future reference. I answer his questions as best I can, then he sets his clipboard aside and turns to my mare. "Let's give her a thorough once-over, shall we?" I just smile and nod.

"Um Dr. Cullen? I am particularly interested in her right back leg. She has a nasty scar there and I want to make sure that there is no underlying damage." My voice is trembling, nervous about what he might find.

"Not a problem Bella. I noticed that right off the bat, actually. It does appear that whatever happened there was rather traumatic by the looks of the scar." He looks at me intently for a moment and then goes back to the routine exam.

I felt my breath catch and I gulp at what he just said, fearing the worst. I feel tears start to well up, those damn traitor tears have always been my Achilles heel. Every time I get scared or the least bit emotional, I cry and the tears just won't stop, no matter how hard I try to dry them up. There's just no use. I just turn my head away from Dr. Cullen and hope he doesn't see.

Dr. Cullen is very thorough and goes over my mare with a fine-tooth comb. After he makes notes on her chart, he bends down and picks up the once injured leg. He starts flexing it at the pastern, or ankle joint and at the hock, or knee. I know exactly what he's doing, he is seeing if Phoenix will show any signs of soreness in those areas. He's also checking her range of motion to make sure it hasn't been compromised. Phoenix never moves, not even to flick her ears, and I take that as a good sign. There may be hope after all!

Dr. Cullen turns to me and says, "Bella I honestly would like to take an x-ray of that right back leg just to be safe. There doesn't appear to be any soreness, but I want to make sure." I nod my head in agreement just as an attractive girl walks around the corner with a portable x-ray machine and a couple of slides.

This must be Dr. Cullen's tech. She is tall, lean and her hair is almost black. A cute pair of glasses rests on her nose. Her clothes are very casual, jeans and a scrub top that has little different colored horses all over it. Just from the looks of her I can tell she has a very good soul. I feel totally at ease as she walks over to me. The tech smiles a reassuring and sweet smile then says, "Hi, I'm Angela Weber, Dr. Cullen's tech. If you don't mind, I'll need to hold Phoenix while Dr. Cullen takes the x-ray." I hand Angela the lead rope and step back, not understanding why I couldn't hold my own horse. Then, I notice that Angela is putting on a lead vest. Well, no wonder she needed to hold the mare; I didn't have one of those flattering vests. I chuckle to myself.

As I lean up against the wall, the door opens from the reception area. Figuring it was probably Esme or another tech, I don't look up right away. When I heard a voice as smooth as pure spun silk the hair on the back of my neck stood up, my breath hitched. My heart raced as I heard him speak. "Dad, I just got finished unpacking my boxes from the move and wanted to see if you could use a hand?"

My head snaps up, eager to see who that beautiful voice had come from. That's when I saw him… the man from the picture in the reception area. Oh my stars, the picture did _**not **_do him justice! He was standing with his back to the door he'd just walked through. He looked like he just stepped out of the pages of GQ. Sweet mercy, he was still sporting sex hair! I quickly try to divert my eyes elsewhere, not wanting to get caught staring. For some reason, my eyes have a mind of their own and I can't stop myself from looking back up at him and than our eyes lock. The greenness of his eyes in the picture paled to their vivid color in realty. I was still unable to will my eyes off of this Adonis. My vision drifted over he chiseled face, seeing his strong, square jaw line and perfectly shaped lips. _God, how I would love to suck on his bottom lip! _In that instant, it was as though he could hear my thoughts as those divine lips turned up into the sexiest crooked smile. _Dear God in heaven, I think I am in love! _I know I've blushed ten shades of pink by now and finally Dr. Cullen's voice breaks me out of my daydream.

"I've got this, Edward. I'm almost done anyway." I think my heart actually sank a little, wishing Dr. Cullen would ask his son to stick around so I could continue staring and memorizing every detail of this beautiful man. "Bella, this is my son, Edward. He just moved here from Stephenville, Texas and is going to be joining me here at the clinic." Dr. Cullen's voice isn't irritated, but he's talking fast, busy working on getting my mare's x-rays taken.

With what seemed like one graceful move the god himself was standing in front of me with his hand stretched out for me to shake. If only he knew what I actually wanted his hands to do to me.

"Very nice to meet you Bella." He annunciates every word perfectly, I think I am going to faint!

I reach his outstretched hand and gasp when we touch. The electricity coursing through our hands when we touch almost felt like a static shock, but more intense and longer. An instant later, I withdrew my hand and wonder what the _**fuck **_just happened! I'm sure my mouth is hanging open in utter shock, confusion, lust and about a thousand other emotions.

"Bella, I'm going to process these films and I'll be back in a minute to go over them with you." Dr. Cullen says as he disappears into the other room. Angela hands me back Phoenix's lead rope and follows him out. FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck! That leaves me alone with this statue of male perfection. Sweet Jesus… _please_ let me be able to form a coherent sentence.

"So um Edward you just moved here? How do you like it so far?" _Shit, I sound like a complete fucktard; I am so bad at this! _Someone as beautiful as this guy would never be interested in someone as plain as me.

"Well, I just got here yesterday, but so far I love it." His mouth forms that fucking delicious crooked smile again. _Damn, this man is going to be the death of me! Hurry up hot daddy vet before I pounce on your son and have my way with him!_

Just then, I hear Dr. Cullen call me into his office. I sigh, partly out of relief and partly because I want to stand here and look as this man for the rest of the day…well, maybe I wanted to do more than look. _Shit! _I mentally scolded myself. _You're here for your horse, dumb ass! Get your head in the game!_

I tie Phoenix up and turn back to Edward. "Well um…" Hot damn, I am really showing off my stellar use of the English language today! God help me, I hope he doesn't ask what I do for a living because there is no way he'll believe I'm an English teacher with the vocabulary I'm using today. I try to redeem myself and have only slightly better results as I continue, "It was really nice meeting you, Edward. Maybe I'll see ya around?" I look up at him as I bite my bottom lip. It's a nervous habit I've had since I was a kid and no matter how I tried, I never could seem to break it.

"Most definitely Bella, most _definitely." _That sexy fucker knows exactly what he's doing to me, I'm sure of it. I was blushing even more now and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak without sounding like a damn idiot, so I just pivot around and high tail it to Dr. Cullen's office.

**~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Next Chapter will be from Edward's POV. Finally!!! **

**Don't forget to leave me some love! **


	6. Chapter 5 Past Lives

**A/N: I know, I know! I said I would only put new chapters up on Tuesday & Thursday. But today is Friday and I have a barrel race tomorrow, the ponies are fit and rearing to go. So I am happy today. So here ya go!!!**

**I have a lot of links in my profile for this chapter. Check them out if you get confused about anything. And as always you can also pm me, I will be happy to answer any questions. **

*****Thanks to my remarkable Pepsi loving Beta StephieB! I love ya girl!!*****

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 5**

**Past Lives**

**EPOV**

Becoming an Equine Vet was always a clear choice for me. My father Dr. Carlisle Cullen is one of the best in the field.

I grew up in Lake Forest, Illinois, which is a suburb of Chicago. My dad had his first practice there and he did well, but Chicago really wasn't considered horse country. That, coupled with several other reasons, prompted my family to move to Stephenville, Texas the summer before my junior year of high school.

I inherited my father's love of horses. Being from a wealthy family, my father grew up with the blue blooded thoroughbreds. They are the long-distance runners of the equine world; they are the athletes you see running on the first Saturday in May at the Kentucky Derby. The love of these magnificent creatures is what lured my dad into the veterinarian field to begin with and ironically the same beautiful animals would be the reasons for our move.

My dad was working as one of the track vets for the 1997 Kentucky Derby in Louisville, Kentucky. One of the favorites, Dixie Dynamo, broke from the number eight starting gate. When racehorses break from the gates, it is hard and fast. The slightest misstep can cause catastrophic damage and unfortunately, that is exactly what happened. When Dixie Dynamo broke, he stumbled with his right front leg. When the colt regained his stride, something was off. The jockey got the horse pulled up and it was then the extent of the damage could be seen. Dad was first on the track. The gallant colt just stood there on three trembling legs, in obvious pain. It was as plain as day that he had a broken canon bone.

The track assistants and other vets got Dynamo loaded in the ambulance and brought him back to the barn. Dad's x-rays confirmed the severity of the break, which was worse than anyone could have imagined. The leg was shattered. Dad explained the levity of the situation and that through the advances in equine medicines, surgery was a viable option. However, the owners made the decision to euthanize Dixie Dynamo on site. This wasn't the first time dad had to put down one of these glorious creatures due to man's greed.

My dad and I believe thoroughbreds are put into training at too young of an age. They are pushed to perform on the race track far too soon than their growing bones should be. All at the tender age of three, they are just babies!

When dad came home that evening with puffy, red eyes, we knew he'd cried after losing another great champion. It was then and there he made the decision to get away from the race track life, so we packed up and moved to Stephenville. We were right in the heart of cowboy country, which was a new world to me.

Quarter Horses were the breed of choice in Texas and this was where I was introduced to the world of rodeo…and _her._ I went to my first rodeo at the Lone Star Arena in Stephenville. Dad was asked to attend by one of his clients so of course I tagged along, eager to check out my first Texas rodeo. I loved the atmosphere immediately. It was such an odd combination of up tempo frenzy combined with an air of family. It was so different than the stuffy, ostentatious world of thoroughbred racing. I watched each event and studied every move made by these finely tuned equine athletes. I found that I really enjoyed watching the barrel racing.

Barrel racing is the only event in professional rodeo where women are allowed to compete. It's a timed event and electric eyes are used to gauge each run to the hundredth of a second. The barrel pattern consists of three fifty-five gallon drum barrels set up in a cloverleaf pattern. If a line was drawn from each barrel to the next, a triangle would be formed. It's called a cloverleaf pattern because when women make a run, the horse makes either one right turn and two lefts, or vise versa, depending on the horse. The shape of the pattern ran looks like a clover, thus the term "cloverleaf pattern." The horses enter the arena through what is called an alleyway and they rocket into the pen at breakneck speeds. They have to have athletic ability to gather and turn all three barrels; almost as if they are peeling the paint from the rim of each barrel, the turns are so tight. If a rider knocks over a barrel, five seconds is added to her time and in rodeo, that is basically the kiss of death. I was amazed at how woman and horse were a perfect team, relying on each other and trusting their partner as they navigated the pattern.

After the barrel racing was over, my dad went to check on the horse that belonged to his client's daughter. They had made a clean run, leaving up all three barrels and the horse was being walked so he could cool off. It was then that I met the girl who would dominate my world throughout the rest of high school and vet school while I was at Texas A & M; Tanya Denali. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Her hair was red, long and beautiful. It spilled out in ringlets from under her black cowboy hat. Her smoky gray eyes were a compliment to her slightly tan complexion. We hit it off immediately. Tanya was my first love, or at least I thought it was love. It wasn't until later that I realized Tanya wasn't as honest about things as I thought she was. That's what has led me back to my parents' home, which is now in Phoenix, Arizona.

"Edward?" I hear my mom's voice call from downstairs, breaking me out of a memory I do not want to revisit at this moment.

"Mom, I am up here. I am just finishing up with the unpacking." I have missed her melodic voice. My mom is the sweetest, kindest person I know.

My parents' house is large enough to afford me privacy, for this I am extremely grateful. My room is the entire third floor, which was once used as a game room. It is plenty big enough, I have my own master bath and a balcony that overlooks the clinic, barns and a small side pasture. It is peaceful here it allows me time to think about the turn my life has taken in the last few months. I find it irritating that I was blind…for so many years when it came to Tanya. I am smarter than that! I allowed my emotions to cloud my vision when it came to her. I will never forget that day… it is forever etched into my mind. His beautiful black coat soaked with blood, there was so much blood, the desperation in his pleading eyes. Why didn't she call me sooner? Damn her, Damn her to hell! I sigh and turn my attention back to my wonderful mother who is still standing in the door way.

"Did you need help with something Mom?" I look at my mother's sweet face. There is sadness there when she looks at me sometimes. I know she worries about me. I try to hide how badly I truly am hurting around her. My mother is a fixer by nature, I know she means well. Honestly, I only told her part of the story with Tanya. The full story is just too painful for me to speak about right now; it only haunts me in my dreams. Those eyes….I shudder as Esme speaks again.

"No sweetie but your dad has a new client that he might need some help with." She says as she walks across the room to where I am sitting. She places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I look up and giver her a comforting smile. She still has those worry lines on her forehead.

"Sure mom, I will go down to the clinic in a minute. I just have to finish unpacking this last bag."

My dad's clinic is another reason I wanted to move back closer to my parents. I wanted to join my dad in his practice and it was an opportunity to learn from the best. I want to able to heal the horses that no one else can. I never want to look into another pair of big, brown eyes and know the horse is in pain, the same look I saw in his eyes on that faithful day and to be helpless to do anything. I may not be able to save every horse, but I will always try with every fiber of my being to save the ones that I know I can.

I walk into the reception area of the clinic, I notice Mom is back sitting at the reception desk. I look up at her questioningly not knowing exactly where dad was. She points to the back examination area. I nod and go through the door that adjoins the reception area to the rest of the clinic. I slowly close the door behind me so as not to spook the horse that dad is working with.

I look up and see the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, for the first time in months my heart actually beats. Tanya Denali has nothing on her. She is small in frame, her hair is brown, but it has some natural auburn highlights running throughout it. It is so fucking shiny, I just want to walk over to her and run my fingers through it. I am sure it is soft and probably smells out of this world! I can't see her eyes, only her profile. She is intensely watching every move my father makes around her horse and almost has a frightened look on her face. Something inside me flutters at the thought of this woman being sad. Inexplicably, I feel protective over her and I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy.

I look over at dad and he is setting up the portable x-ray machine. "Dad? I just got finished unpacking the last boxes from the move and wanted to see if you could use a hand." _Please say you need help, Dad. _I want to get closer to the horse's owner and see if her hair smells as good as it looks. _Jesus, Edward, snap out of it!_

At that exact moment, the object of my infatuation turns towards me and it is then I see the extent of her beauty. She literally takes my breath away. Her eyes are big and so full of expression, almost doe-like. They are brown in color but there is much more to them than just plain brown. I could get lost in them forever. Her face is almost heart shaped and her complexion has a milky tone to it, even though I assume she's often out in the Phoenix sun working with horses.

Dad's voice snaps me from my thoughts. "I've got this Edward. I'm almost done anyway. Bella, this is my son, Edward. He just moved here from Stephenville, Texas and is going to be joining me here at the clinic."

I seize my chance to get closer to her and almost run across the exam room. Before I know it, I'm standing right in front of her, close enough to reach out and touch her soft skin and silky hair. She smells even sweeter than I imagined, like freesias with a hint of strawberry. Good God almighty! That has got to be the most intoxicating scent in the whole wide world. I feel myself becoming stiff in my pants. I shift my stance praying she does not notice.

I stick my hand out, hoping she will take it and dull this aching I have to feel her skin on mine, even if it is something as innocent as a hand shake. "Very nice to meet you, Bella." I gaze straight into her eyes then shift my sight down to her full lips. Fuck! Her lips look so kissable and just like she's reading my thoughts; she starts to bite her lower lip. Shit! What I wouldn't give to be biting that lip.

Suddenly, as she grasps my hand to shake it, a jolt of electricity shoots from her hand to mine the minute our skin touches. I feel it quake throughout my body. _Jesus fucking Christ, what was that?_ Bella must have felt it too, because her eyes got wide and she withdrew her hand quickly. Great, now the situation that was starting earlier in my pants just got larger. Thank goodness they are baggy jeans because Lord knows I definitely do not need the woman of my dreams thinking I'm some sort of perv.

"Bella, I am going to process these films and I'll be back in a minute to go over them with you." My father leaves for his office to develop the x-rays and Angela follows behind him.

Well, this is my lucky day! It's just the two of us now and this is just the opportunity I need to get to know her better. Maybe, just maybe, I'd get to run my fingers through that thick, beautiful hair…_dear God, Edward! Stop it! _I have to calm down or I'm going to freak this poor, insanely beautiful girl out with my new found hair fetish!

As I gauge the likelihood of actually getting my hands in her hair, I hear her speak with the most angelic voice I've ever heard. "So, um, Edward, you just moved here? How do you like it so far?" I look down at her to answer and fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, she is blushing! She is actually blushing! Who does that anymore? It's the most beautiful, yet innocent thing I've ever seen a girl do. I know I'm smiling the most ridiculously goofy grin as I answer her question.

"Well, I just got here yesterday, but so far I _love_ it." _Oh Bella, you have no idea how much I love Phoenix now that I've met you. _Right on que, Daddy Cockblock comes out of his office ready to go over the x-rays with my Bella. Wait! Hold up – did I just say _my Bella? _I've known this girl all of five minutes and I'm already laying claim to her. Smooth man, real smooth.

"Well um it was really nice meeting you Edward, maybe I will see ya around?"

Ugh there she goes with the lip biting again, the bulge in my pants is definitely getting immensely bigger by the minute.

"Most definitely Bella, _most definitely." _With that, she turns and heads into my dad's office while I am left standing here like a fool. Not just a regular fool either, but one with a raging hard on. I slip back to the house to take care of the problem that has been caused by the woman I know I am going to marry some day.

***~*~*~***

**End Note: I know I sounded kind of harsh about the horse racing, but it is the realty of the sport. But I would like to point out that not all owners are driven by greed. Barbaro's owners are a good example of owner's that went above and beyond. They truly loved their horse. **

**I want to thank everyone that has added my story to story alerts it means a lot!!! I will be going back to my normal updating schedule next week, Tuesday and Thursdays. **

**Reviews are what spur me on to write the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6 Diagnosis

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has added Gold Buckle Dreams to their story alerts and favs. You guys rock my world!!! Reviews are what encourage me on! Had a great time this past weekend at the barrel race, was 20****th**** out of 136 runners, so I was pretty excited about that! **

**Thanks to the one and only StephieB for cracking her whip and keeping this fic straight! **

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 6**

**Diagnosis**

**BPOV**

_What… The… Fuck… Was…That? _If I weren't out of the whole dating, flirting scene I would swear that the man of my dreams was actually saying he wanted to see me again. No! He was just being nice. There is _**no way**_ someone that looks like him could ever want to go out with someone that looks like me. I am so not in his league. Back to reality Bella! I am not here to make googly eyes at the sex incarnate. I have bigger things to worry about; especially what Dr. Cullen is going to say when I walk into his office.

I have been lost for so long during my marriage that I never would have thought in a million years that I could ever feel like the old me. These last few days with Phoenix have been exactly what my soul has been longing for. I have felt more peace in the last few days then I ever did in three years of marriage. Pieces of the puzzle that were once missing seem to be fitting back into place.

Walking towards Dr. Cullen's office I take one deep breath as I cross the threshold. Once inside I am surrounded by warmth and comfort, the office is very tastefully decorated. There is a mahogany desk situated almost in the center of the office, with a burgundy leather wing back chair. Directly behind the desk are what I assume to be Phoenix's x-rays hanging on the white backlights. Covering the walls are various pictures, a large horse anatomy poster, more race track winner circle pictures and numerous degrees from various Universities.

Dr. Cullen's back is to me as he intently studies the x-rays hanging against the whitish-blue light. _Ugh, this can't be good. _He turns towards me as he hears me enter the room and speaks softly, "Please take a seat Bella." I numbly do as he instructs, expecting the worst. I sit on the edge of a comfortable chair, covered in leather and cowhide. I run my fingers through the hair on the chair as he continues talking. "My main question is…what are your long-term plans for Phoenix?" He glances back at the films then directs his gaze back to me. Dr. Cullen has a way about him that is very comforting and for that I am extremely grateful because I suddenly feel sick to my stomach.

I look down nervously at my hands in my lap "Well Dr. Cullen, um… I mean Carlisle. If Phoenix came away from this vet visit with an okay from you I really was going to get back in to barrel racing. If that was no longer an option for her; then I would breed her and raise beautiful, talented babies_." Why would he ask me that? Crap I just bought a freaking broodmare! Great way to go Swan! When I fell out of the bad luck tree I must have hit every branch on the way down! _

Dr. Cullen moves to take a seat at his desk. "Well Bella, I am not going to lie. At one time Phoenix's injury to her back leg was horrific to say the least, she actually had nicked her suspensory tendon. See here on the x-ray." He once again stands and motions to one of the films behind him. "There is some scar tissue still visible, which is the cloudy gray color you see. It does appear that everything has healed nicely. She may need some extra hydro-therapy on the leg after each work out and maybe some Absorbine rubbed on it. But honestly Bella, I think she will be quite alright to proceed in whatever fashion you see fit. Just remember it has been awhile since she has been ridden so take it slow with her for the first few weeks." Dr. Cullen smiles warmly and settles deeper into his chair and crosses his arms.

_There is a god and he loves me!!!! _This man has just made me the happiest girl of all time! I am one step closer to getting back into that arena and doing what I love so much! "I don't know how to thank you enough Carlisle; seriously you do not understand how happy this makes me!" At that exact moment the euphoria of what he just said actually sinks in, I feel like I am rocket launched out of the chair as I lunge forward to give this wonderful man the biggest hug I can muster. I fell him start to shake as I realize he is laughing.

"No problem Bella. I much would rather deliver good news to an owner than bad, especially if I get this kind of reaction from them." I step back and nod my head at him, "Oh Bella one other thing; I have worked out a strict diet for Phoenix for the first few weeks. She is still a little on the malnourished side. We need to make sure she is gaining weight in a healthy way."

"No problem Carlisle! I will make sure that she has everything that she needs." I smile at him as I take the paper from his hand.

Dr. Cullen chuckles and smiles warmly at me, "Somehow I do not doubt that Bella, she is in good hands now"

As I walk back to the truck and trailer to load up, I can't help but think of all the possibilities that are now before me. There will be a lot of work ahead before we can actually enter our first rodeo. Months of conditioning, not to mention hours of practice brushing up on Phoenix's skills, I am sure we are both rusty when it comes to the barrel pattern itself. I am so lost in my own thoughts I do not even realize that there is someone leaning against my truck door as I walk around to get in.

For the second time today I am assaulted by the man I am sure I could never have, and if at all possible he looks better than before. Edward looks like he just got out of the shower. His hair is still a little damp and hanging slightly in his eyes, I fight every urge I have to walk over and brush the strands from his eyes. He is wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt with a pair of distressed jeans. His shoes appear to be black Converse low tops. Edward totally pulls this look off. T_here is a god and he definitely loves me today! _

"Hey Bella." God, his voice sounds like velvet. "I just wanted to see what my dad had to say about that mare of yours?" _Lord he is just too gorgeous for his own good, even when he is trying not to be….._

"Oh thanks for asking Edward. Your dad said that everything healed well from her injury on her back leg. He gave me the go ahead to start conditioning her. I am pretty excited about it; I can't wait to get back on a horse again after all this time." I finally look up at his beautiful face. He is smiling that damn crooked smile again. Edward has some of the most dazzling white teeth I have seen. _I really have it bad for teeth, _I chuckle to myself_. _

"What are you going to use her for? Just pleasure riding or do you have something else in mind?" As I watch his mouth move to form the words, all I can think about is how much I want his lips all over my body…

S_nap out of it Bella he just asked you a question! _"I am going to start running barrels again. I have been living out of state for awhile, I moved back home to be closer to my mom and my cousin Alice. There is nothing like feeling the adrenaline course through your veins as you run down that alley for that first barrel. Nothing can top it!" I have always loved talking about the sport that I love. I look up at Edward; I notice his eyebrow quickly shoots up. I wonder what that was all about.

"So you are a barrel racer? I treated a lot of barrel horses when I was in vet school at A & M, also had an extensive clientele when I worked for a practice in Stephenville before I moved here." Edward's face seems to have a hint of sadness as he continues. "Barrel Racers… well… um… let me just say they are an interesting breed of woman." _I wonder what he meant? Then I remember Emmett and Jasper had said he had dated a barrel racer on the college rodeo team at A & M. I wonder what happened to her? I may ask them._

Just as I was about to ask Edward if he remembered Emmett and Jasper my cell phone rang. Perfect timing! It is probably Alice. She always has a way of interrupting at the most inopportune times! I glance at Edward, his face is not as sad as it was awhile ago. I smile reassuringly. "Could you please excuse me? I will be right back." I ask hoping he doesn't magically disappear as I step to the rear of the horse trailer to answer the call.

"Hello? Oh! Hey Jake, how are you? Tomorrow night? Yes that is fine. No, six o'clock is too early I will still be out in the barn. Can we make it eight? Okay, see you then. Bye." Great I groan to myself. I am pretty sure that Edward just heard my whole conversation with Jake. Really what does it matter if Jake wants to go out with me, Edward Cullen has not asked me out, like he even would. I shake my head as I walk back around to where he is still standing. Glancing down at my watch I realize I really need to get going. I promised to help Mom with an unruly colt this afternoon.

"Well Edward, I really need to be headed home. I have got to get my mare tended to and I promised Mom I would help her with a colt this afternoon. It_** really**_ has been nice talking with you." I extend my hand, just like last time the minute our skin touches I feel that electrical current start flowing through my whole body. _How the hell does he do that?_

**EPOV**

There it is again that jolt of electricity.

_Why does this woman have this effect on me? And who the hell is Jake and why the fuck is he calling her? It actually sounded like they were planning a date. Calm down Edward, there is no need to get bent out of shape. Bella is a single beautiful woman of course she is going to go out on dates. The problem __is why am I seeing red at the thought of another man laying his hands on her? Fuck! Never has one female been able to elicit these kinds of strong urges from me when I first meet them. Not even Tanya. It is like she is the most powerful force in the universe and I am unexplainably __drawn to her. _

_She is getting in her truck idiot! Say __something before she drives off and thinks you are not interested!_

"Oh… hey Bella…here I want to give you my personal cell phone number. Just in case you need _ANYTHING, ANYTHING_ at all…well you know when it comes to your horse." _Damn it to hell! I feel like I am back in elementary school flirting with the prettiest girl in class. SHIT! Cullen get it together!!_

Bella takes the card, looks up at me through her long eyelashes. Her mouth begins to crinkle at the corners as she starts to smile. "Oh…okay…thanks Edward. I will be sure to hang on to this in case I need _anything_….well _anything_ for Phoenix that is."

Just like that she gets in her truck and drives away with my heart. I begin walking back to the house when I realize what she called her horse, Phoenix. It couldn't be! I barely looked at the mare when dad was examining her. I only have known one mare named that and I was told by someone I once trusted that the mare I had known as Phoenix was dead…

**~*~*~*~**

**End Note: I have put a link on my profile page to tendon injuries if you are confused as to what Phoenix's injury is. Please review guys it makes me happier then Bella's vet visit. **


	8. Chapter 7 The First Run Back

**A/N: I was so encouraged by the reviews you guys left on Tuesday I wrote Chapters 14 & 15, yup I am that far ahead. Ya'll are truly great!!! **

**Steph – ya know I love you hard right. If only we could find our own Vetward…sigh…**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 7**

**The First Run Back**

**BPOV**

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. It is almost fall now, school will be starting soon.

To say that this has been the best summer I've ever had would be an understatement, especially since so many wonderful and glorious things have happened. I am riding Phoenix every day. She looks beautiful, her eyes have a spark in them that wasn't there when I first saw her on the reservation. Her once dull yellow coat now shines like polished gold and she has gained most of her much-needed weight as well.

I've also been seeing a lot of Jacob Black. After our first date, we went on a second, then an third and so on. Jake is warm and caring. He treats me differently than any man has before – he treats me as if I'm something special. I know he feels more for me than I do for him, it is evident from the way he looks at me. I honestly wish I _could_ feel more for him, but I just can't.

My mind keeps wondering back to that day at the vet clinic, seeing flashing images of green eyes, bronze hair and the feeling of electricity. I never took Edward up on his offer of calling him…frankly he scares the shit out of me. Deep down I feel like he is the one...the one that will complete my soul making me whole again. I am nervous that if I do pick up the phone to call Edward Cullen then I will have to let all my walls down to allow him in. I just do not think I'm ready to open myself up for all the hurt that will surely come with giving my heart to someone again. I don't think I'm strong enough to survive if my heart is put through the wringer again.

I really didn't realize how damaged I had become during my marriage to James. I want to be better...I want to be that girl that takes life by the horns and says "FUCK EVERYBODY! I AM DOING THIS SHIT MY WAY." Until I am that girl again, I will not allow myself to fall into the temptations of one green eyed god.

Every day that Phoenix gets stronger and more confident, I do too. It is like our lives are now intertwined and we were always destined to be together, it is our time now. The time with Edward will come soon enough… that is if he even feels the same way I do.

******************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Today is the day that Phoenix and I are no longer taking it slow around the barrel pattern. For weeks now Mom has had us out in the arena drilling, perfecting us as a team. Her favorite thing to say is "Bella you have to learn to walk before you run." That is exactly what we have been doing walking and sometimes trotting the barrel pattern for what seems like a hundred times a day.

"Alright Bells enough of this pussy footing around! I want you and Phoenix to show me what you got today. Nice, smooth and controlled, you got it?" I heard Renee yell from her milk crate, the make shift stool she has taken to dragging out into the arena so she can sit and dictate. Renee is either sitting on that infernal crate examining my every move or barking orders all the time, so I have started calling her the Barrel Racing Nazi; it seems fitting. _Back to business Bella, mind in the game now_. I chastise myself.

"Yea mom I think we can handle that!" I yell back at the Nazi as I gently stroke Phoenix's neck. I then lean down so I can whisper into her ear. "Come on girl we _**CAN **_do this." I feel every muscle tighten under me. Phoenix is no dummy. She is just as anxious as I am.

I walk her down the alley so I can get into a good position to run at the first barrel. I feel her heart rate increase under me. I take a deep breath, gather my reins and position my hand. Just like that Phoenix wheels around and we are like a bullet shot from a gun, running full tilt towards the first barrel. _Holy shit! _There is no way in hell she is going to rate herself down enough to make the turn, but it is like she and I are one. My body starts to act on its own accord, as I get to the spot that I know is Phoenix's rate spot. This is the place before the barrel that is crucial, in order for a horse to make a super fast, tight turn, the rate of speed needs to be gauged. The rate spot is where that happens. It is not necessarily a slowing down but a coming together place if you will.

In a split second several things happen at once: my body instinctively sits deeper into my saddle to let Phoenix know that we are going to turn. My inside foot, the one closest to the barrel, curves into her side to get her body in a bent position to prepare for the turn. I pick up the inside rein tucking her nose towards the barrel and before I realize it we are around the first barrel with lightening speed. The second and third barrels come easier. I just send her across the pen towards the second barrel, driving her forward with the gentle but urging kicking of my feet. I do the same to the third and just like that we are exiting the arena out of the same alleyway we came in.

The adrenaline is coursing through my veins and my heart is about to pound out of my chest. _Fuck that was fantastic! _I can hear my mother in the back ground whooping and screaming like a mad woman. Yup that confirms it, must have been a kick ass run! As I look towards Renee I see four other figures hanging on the fence I hadn't noticed before, cheering and yelling as well; Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

Renee comes running up, out of breath from all the yelling "Bella…oh my God! That was beautiful to watch! I knew you still had it in you! You and this mare were destined for one another, a perfect team." I am speechless. In all the years I have been running barrels my mom could and would always point out every single mistake in my run, but this time she is telling me that it was beautiful, perfect even. For the first time in years my heart is beating in my chest. I feel alive……

******************************************************************************

"Bellllaaaaa!" Alice is screaming, jumping, waving her arms in the air and running straight for me as I dismount from Phoenix. I am still winded after that run and need a minute to catch my breath before I am assaulted by my force of nature cousin. She is upon me before I can even blink an eye. _Damn that pixie is fast! _"Oh… my… gosh Bella that was amazing! I am so happy we decided to ride out today, we almost missed your first run back!" Alice is vibrating with so much excitement that I can feel it coming off of her in waves. Alice has been living a blissfully happy life these past couple of months. She and Jasper started dating not too long after they found each again at O'Brien's. Truthfully I could not be happier for her, they genuinely are in love.

My face is starting to hurt from the big ass grin that is permanently plastered there. "Thanks Alice! It felt…wow….really…there are no words for how great that felt, almost better than sex!" A small giggle escapes my lips; I am giddy like a school girl.

Alice's eyes get wide with shock and a small chuckle escapes her lips. "Whoa, whoa, back up there Bella. I don't know that is a pretty dangerous statement! Sex between me and Jas…"

I quickly put my fingers in my ears, not wanting or needing to know anything about my cousin's sex life. "ALICE! That is a definite TMI! I so _**do not**_ want to hear about you and Jasper's sex life." I shake my head hoping she gets the message.

Alice then waves her little pixie hand in front of me and rolls her eyes, "Oh Bella! Don't be such a prude. I know you and Jakey Wakey have gotten it on." My eyes get big and I glance down.

Alice gasps in amazement and throws her hand up to her mouth, looking at me incredulously…"Wait! What? Don't tell me…you guys have been hanging out a lot lately and you haven't gotten _**ANY**_ yet? Bella how is that possible? The man is **HOT**!" She is stares at me disbelievingly.

My face is red and I can feel the heat radiating off of it. I shuffle my feet in the dirt. Why did this conversation have to go in this direction? I look around for something to divert the over-sexed pixie's train of thought when I realize I'm still holding Phoenix. "I…um….really _do not_ have time to talk about this right now, Alice. I have to take care of Phoenix." It is foolish of me to think that Alice will drop this line of questioning that she is so intent on pursing. It doesn't hurt to try though.

Alice sighs, stomps her foot and pouts, "Fine Bella, but we are all going out tonight. It is Friday after all! We need to celebrate your first run back." I nod smiling meekly at the torturing Tinkerbelle in front of me.

Right when I am going to turn to walk Phoenix back to the barn I am grabbed from behind by two of the most massive arms ever. "Damn B that was hot…smokin hot!" Emmett has taken to calling me "B" because he said it is easier for him to remember. I have become rather fond of him in the months after first meeting him with Rose. He always knows how to make me smile even when I am having the shittest day ever. "Thanks Em, that means a lot to me." I hug him back; he really is like an oversized teddy bear.

I look over beside him to see Rose and Jasper are also there to offer their congratulations. "Seriously Bella that was fan-fuckin-tastic!" Leave it to Rose to be so colorful with her praises. She may be a rodeo queen, but her vocabulary is extensive in the more colorful words of the English dictionary.

"Bellarific when do you think you will be ready to enter your first rodeo_?" What is it with the nicknames?_ I turn towards Jasper trying to answer him, but I really haven't thought much about when I was going to enter my first rodeo on Phoenix. "Well Jas, I am not real sure. Frankly I haven't given it much thought, since I have been out of the whole rodeo loop for awhile. I guess I need to find somewhere to go. I just need to get my feet wet again, so to speak." I really do need to find somewhere to go. I think Phoenix is ready. I know without a doubt I am.

Jasper is looking at me intently, "Well you know, there is a little pumpkin puller next weekend that Emmett and I are going to, you should just load up and go with us." Jas leans back against the rail of the arena, props one foot up and puts his toothpick he has been chewing on back in his mouth. "Think about it Bella. It will be good for you." He smiles that cocky ass grin that Jasper is famous for…but he is right.

A pumpkin puller is a small rodeo that does not have a lot of added money and the entry fees are low. That is definitely what I would need for my first run back, not a lot of pressure. "You know Jas…I think I will take you up on that. We will work out the details later, sound good?" I smile gratefully back at him and start to turn towards the barn so I can unsaddle and wash Phoenix down.

Jasper pushes off the fence, starts walking beside me to the barn. He puts one arm around my shoulder and in that Texas drawl he is so proud of says, "Sure thing Bellarific, we will have a good time. Alice and Rose are going too."

I turn back to look at my four friends, I wave at them as they are making their way to their vehicles. Alice yells over her shoulder, "Hurry up barn goddess, you still have to get dressed for tonight!"

I groan internally and wave my hand dismissively at her as I walk into the barn. God it feels good to be alive…

**~*~*~*~**

**End Note: So what did you guys think? It is extremely hard to put a barrel run to paper. I started to realize everything I do up there, LOL . Reviews make me happier then Bella's first practice run back. Next chapter will be up on Tuesday.**


	9. Chapter 8 On the Border

**A/N: I am giving you guys an early chapter, I am having a blah Monday and considering this is one of my favorite chapters, I decided hell, why not give it to ya'll early! **

**Steph – Here is your shower scene you love so much LOL**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 8**

**On The Border**

**BPOV**

Just as I am finishing up with my barn chores, Renee calls me over to the tack room. She is putting up the saddles, blankets and bridles that were used today. "Hey Bells before I forget, Dr. Cullen and his son Edward are coming out Monday to check some of the horses teeth and to draw blood for Coggins Tests. I went ahead and told Esme to schedule Phoenix for all of that as well, if that is alright by you?"

I swallow hard, dear lord in heaven the man I have been fantasizing about for months, Dr. Edward Cullen DVM is going to be here at my mother's house Monday.

_Well, hell yea that is ok! What is wrong with you woman?_

"Sure mom that is fine. What time will they be here?"

_Please say it will be after twelve_. Monday I have to be at the school from eight until noon for a teacher's meeting before the first day of school the following week.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you have to be at the school on Monday. Esme said that they would be out here around two. You should be finished by then right?"

"Yes, I will be out of my meeting at noon, which actually works out fine. Well Mom I got to get going. Alice has declared tonight a celebratory night for my first run back, I swear she just loves to celebrate." I shake my head at how my cousin can wrangle me into just about anything.

Renee lets out a snicker, "Your cousin is something else I will give her that. You girls have fun and **BE** careful.

I make it home in record time; flying through the door because I am late…I am always late. I take the steps two at a time, being extra careful not to trip and bust my ass. Once in my room I strip down, heading to the shower. I turn on the water, as the steam is enveloping the room I start to think about Jake.

He is not going tonight to have drinks at Alice's favorite Mexican restaurant. Jake is in Albuquerque, New Mexico at a horse sale with his dad, Billy, and his best friend Sam. I am kind of glad he is gone until Sunday, I have a lot of feelings I need to sort through before he gets back. I know I am not being fair to him. I have come to love Jake but not in the way he would like. He is my best friend. I am scared that once I tell him that, he will be so hurt that he will not want to talk to me again but truthfully I need to tell him. I plan on doing just that on Sunday when he comes by.

I step into the shower the warmth of the water starts to work its magic on my muscles. Riding everyday certainly has put a kink in them. I am starting to feel them loosen with every second that goes by. I start to idly wonder what Edward it doing at this moment. Since our encounter in May, I have thought about him nonstop. He is my happy place along with Phoenix.

I wonder if he is in the shower…I wonder if he thinks about me like I think about him. I yearn to touch every square inch of his body, I dream about him every night. He consumes me. He owns me, mind, body and soul and he does not even realize it. I remember every detail of our conversation that day. The way he smiled, that sexy crooked grin, the way he smelled…cedar and sandalwood, his own unique scent. It makes my uterus quiver at the sheer thought of it. I can feel that familiar yearning in my core every time I think of him. My mind flashes to the most recent dream I had of Edward.

_Edward's hands touching me, caressing every inch of my skin. Every time he would touch me I would feel that recognizable surge of electricity, it would pulse through my body causing me to moan and become wetter, wanting him more with each touch. "You like that Bella? God you feel so good." He growls against my neck. I can feel his hot ragged breath against my skin, only exciting me more. He looks up… our eyes meet his are a darker shade of green now, full of lust. I am going to explode at any minute. He runs his hand down my belly. Edward hesitates right before proceeding to my dripping, hot sex that is waiting for him. "Bella you are so beautiful." "Edward please I don't think I can stand it anymore, I need you!" He looks at me again, "Bella I need you to… it has always been you." His hand slowly creeps to my center, pausing, teasing….. Edward oh so slowly circles my wetness with his finger, "God Bella you are so…..wet for me." _

"BEELLLLAAA! Jesus Christ woman what are you doing in that shower? You are going to be shriveled up like an old woman if you don't get out of there soon!" Just like that my fantasy is over. Thanks to Alice!

"Fucking…Hell Alice, I will be out in a minute!" I growl at her. I remove my hand from my clit, unsatisfied to say the least and get out of the shower.

I start drying off, still pissed off that my happy time with Dr. Edward "Me Love You Long Time" Cullen was cut short. I start going through my closet for something to wear. I pick out my favorite pair of faded jeans and a cute blue tunic.

I am ready in a matter of minutes. It never takes me long to get ready, I never wear a lot of makeup, so it takes me longer to blow dry my hair then it does to do anything else. I put on lip gloss, giving myself a once over in the mirror, satisfied with what I see I head down the stairs to where everyone is waiting.

******************************************************************************************************************

We pull into the parking lot of On the Border a few minutes later and the restaurant is packed. Jasper gives his name to the hostess for our group and she indicated we had a good forty-five minute wait. Of course, that doesn't bother us in the least since it gives us time to knock back a few margaritas in the restaurant bar.

The bar has a definite southwestern vibe to it. There are Navajo blankets hanging on the walls, with clay pots holding random plants situated in faux windows that are there for pure appearance. High top tables are strategically placed all around, a big walk-through door is located over to the side of the bar, shielding the other restaurant patrons that would prefer to sit in a more family-friendly atmosphere. Located right in the middle is a square shaped bar, this is where we decide to sit, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and then me.

We are on about our third round of margaritas. Alice has been taking hers with an extra shot of Cuervo in each one, to say she was feeling no pain was an understatement. I glance over to her noticing her alcohol induced smile is no longer present, in its place is the biggest case of stink eye I have ever seen. I look around trying to see what has Alice's attention……and that is when I see **_them_**. Jessica Skank Stanley and Edward Cullen! _My Edward Cullen is with that walking disease magnet!_

Alice and I have known Jessica since kindergarten, and that is where it all started. Jessica dumped finger paint all over Alice's pink and green stripped Granimals top that she dearly loved. She was livid, even as a kid Alice was scary when mad. She grabbed Jessica by her frizzy Curly Sue hair and pulled, HARD!

It went on like this all through school, if Alice or I had a boyfriend, Jessica would do her best to lure them away. Sometimes it worked…sometimes it didn't, there was one particular guy that Alice really had a mad crush on, Tyler Crowley. Jessica worked her whoreific magic on poor Tyler, Alice caught them under the bleachers at a baseball game, Jessica was giving Tyler a blow job. Once again there was a lot of name calling, hair pulling and shoe throwing. Alice _**DOES NOT**_ let go of a grudge. She may not get you right then but eventually she will get you.

I am snapped from memory lane by the Queen of Crabs herself and her banshee nasally voice. "Isabella…Alice it is good to see you." I look up from my margarita to be greeted by Jessica's mystic tanned face, fake boobs and over processed frizzy-ass blonde hair. I nod my head, then turning my head to her right to see Edward just staring at me with this confused look on his face. I give him the same curt nod I gave She-Devil and return my interest to the wonderful margarita in front of me. A million thoughts are going through my clouded mind…

_What the hell is he doing with her? Dear God what does that say about me? He is after all on a date with Stinky Twat Stanley. Am I that bad? I guess in his defense I never did call him, so he really did not does not have a clue I am remotely interested and there is the Jake situation that is still looming. Still though, Jessica Spread-Her-Legs-Easier-Than- Parkay-Butter Stanley! What. The. Fuck. Is. That? We must stage on intervention soon before the poor boy dips into the murky depths of Jessica's diseased core!_

"Well, well if it isn't Jessica Suck-My-Boyfriend's-Dick-Under-The-Bleachers Stanley!" Alice spits a little into Jessica's face as she carefully annunciates each word in a weak attempt to hide how drunk she actually is. _Oh this is going to end so badly! _Alice continues on her verbal tirade, "So slut, who have you conned into wining and dining you tonight? You gold digging bitch." Alice spews her words through clinched teeth. _Oh this is REALLY going to end badly!_

"Well, Alice, if you must know this is Edward Cullen. He just moved here from Texas a few months ago." Jessica's tone is just as filled with venom as Alice's.

Edward glances over at me; I look up at him, giving him the stink eye of my own.

"Edward Cullen, we thought that was you!" I hear Emmett's booming voice say.

"Emmett McCarty, it has been a long time! Jasper Hale is that you too? I didn't know you guys lived here?" The Greek god says out of his perfect mouth.

_Yeah, Yeah as aggravated as I am that he is here with HER, I still appreciate how beautiful he is in every way and how I would like to stroke my hand up and down the length of his big hard penis. God that must be the tequila talking!_

Then Medusa speaks again, "Alice Brandon I just don't understand why you hate me so much." Jessica bats her eyelashes trying to look innocent. _Oh no she didn't! This is REALLY, REALLY going to end badly!_

Several things happen at once: Alice lets out a battle cry that Braveheart himself would be proud of. I see out of the corner of my eye Alice's little hand rear back and then with a swoosh through the air it connects with Super Skank's cheek. _Oh yeah Alice has had way too much to drink. _

Rose jumps up off of her stool…Edward steps back with eyes as wide as saucers…Jasper screams "Hell yea baby slap that bitch again!" Emmett is laughing so hard he is crying, and just like that he fell off of his bar stool, still laughing but is now writhing around on the floor like he is having a seizure. I just sit here like a deer caught in the headlights, thinking _WAY TO GO PIXIE! HIT THAT BITCH AGAIN FOR STEALING MY MAN! _

Then Jessica makes the worst mistake of her life; she flings her glass of red wine all over Alice's white Chanel top. The gates of hell have officially opened and Alice Brandon is the welcoming committee. _**Nobody**_…and I mean _**nobody**_ defiles Chanel and lives to tell about. It is one thing to ruin Granimals. It is an entirely different matter all together when you desecrate Coco Chanel and her vision.

I gasp and quickly look at Alice, what I see has me scrambling to get off of my barstool in a hurry. I am in such a rush to remove myself from a situation gone bad, that I run straight into Edward's chest, he reflexively puts his arms around me. I jerk felling that damn spark again, I take a step back and turn so that I am facing him, I look up at his face, he is looking down at me looking shell shocked.

Everything is happening in slow motion…Alice standing on her bar stool…Alice flying through the air like John Cena…Jessica just standing there like she is stuck to fly paper…Alice crashing into Jessica and they both falling to the ground in a heap of twisted writhing bodies…Alice grabbing Jessica by the hair pulling for all she is worth…Jessica screaming and crying like the bitch that she is…everybody in the bar is cheering and cat calling; it is after all a girl fight…Alice manages to rip Jessica's shirt, both of her silicone filled sacks fall out, and just like that it is all interrupted as the hostess calls "Hale party of 5, Hale party of 5." _Yup that is us. _

Alice stops pelting Jessica, stands, runs her fingers through her hair, straightens her blouse and skirt, then leans down to the spawn of Satan that is still a heap on the nasty restaurant floor and says "That bitch is what I call a beat down! Nobody messes with Coco Chanel and lives to tell about it, _**NOBODY**_!" The entire bar is whooping, clapping and hollering. Alice turns to them and gives them a curtsy. With that we all turn to follow the hostess to our seats, before I can make my get away I feel Edward's long, graceful fingers grab my arm and pull me back. He is grinning like a Cheshire cat, "So _Isabella_?" He raises one eyebrow, "Is it always this interesting at On the Border on a Friday night?"

I smile back at him and wink "Nah pretty boy, only when we come here." I chuckle and turn, leaving Edward to tend to his date.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Ok I have a confession to make, the whole girl fight at On the Border actually did happen. My lovely sister was the inspiration for this, yup she really did leap off of a bar stool at El Chico's onto a girl who dumped her beer down her shirt. So I need to Thank my sis for giving me a truly priceless story to put into my story. LOL. **

**Ohh a Coggins is a test that is given yearly for Sleeping Sickness in horses. It is a requirement in all states, some states require 6 months coggins and others it can be a year. **


	10. Chapter 9 Repercussions

****

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and to everyone that has put this story on alert!!!! I have added a link to the thread on for Gold Buckle Dreams, if you guys want I can start putting teasers over there, so bop over there and let me know if that is something you would be interested in. **

**Steph – Thanks so much girlie!!!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 9**

**Repercussions**

**EPOV**

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph! That was literally the most fucked up spectacle I have ever witnessed. Don't get me wrong, I like a good girl fight as much as the next guy, but shit! Did this one have to involve the girl's friend that I have trying to get off my mind for the last few months?_

When I gave her my cell number at the beginning of the summer I literally would wait for it to ring, wishing each time it would be her. I just needed to hear her voice again, smell her scent and gaze into her eyes. But I was let down every time I looked at the caller id, she never did call. So I tried my damnedest to push her to the side, but I just couldn't. There was just something about her, almost like fate was playing her hand and dealt Bella straight to me. Now I am pretty sure after the On the Border beat down her friend gave Jessica, Bella will probably never speak to me again.

_What was I thinking going out with Jessica Stanley anyway? _

It wasn't like I was looking for a date; I ran into Jessica at the grocery store while I was picking some things up for mom, she just walked up and struck up a conversation. Some how I do not think this was her first time to do this. She asked if I wanted to join her for drinks tonight and I figured it wouldn't hurt. I have not really gone out since moving here, and honestly I was getting stir crazy being in the house with mom and dad all the time. So I accepted Jessica's invite.

_Man! That turned out bad!_ I shake my head returning my attentions to Jessica who is still trying to compose herself in the passenger seat of my car. _I can't get this girl home fast enough! _Even though her blouse is torn to hell and back, her face has red splotches all over it and she is sporting a bloody lip, she is still looking at me like she thinks something is going to happen when I take her home. _Hate to break it to you honey, but that is not going to happen. _There is just one woman I want and she will probably never speak to me again. I need to make this right with Bella.

When I walked in to the bar and saw her sitting there with her friends, it was like my heart had wings, I had totally forgotten that I was there with plastic Barbie. Then when said plastic Barbie knew her, I just about died. I was going to try and suggest another restaurant, but Jessica had to go over and speak. The look on Bella's face when she saw who was with her arch nemesis was horrific to say the least. She looked at me like I was the Anti-Christ, all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and kiss her senseless.

I pull up to Jessica's house, thanking God we're finally here!

"Uh…um…Eddie? Would you like to come up for a night cap?" I look over at Jessica and her mangled face. Man, that elf sure did a number on her. I can't help but laugh as I look at her.

Still not able to control my laughter as I try to answer her, "I honestly do not think that would be such a good idea Jessica." I say between guffaws. She unhooks her seat belt and gets out of my Volvo and slams the door hard. _Thank God that is over with!_

*********************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

My head is aching, my mouth is dry and all I want is for that damn sun to go away! _What the hell happened last night? _It is apparent I drank way too much. I will myself out of the bed and amble over to the bathroom, I look up and groan. _God I look like hell! _

I go about my morning routine, and head downstairs to the kitchen. Alice and Jasper are sitting at the bar, heads hung down over their orange juice. "Morning guys" they both look up and groan and look back down, I chuckle to myself. "So Ally, what the hell was that last night? Were you trying out for the UFC or something?"

"Don't even start Bella, you know about the history between me and that slut; if I am remembering correctly you have bad blood with her too. I was just doing the greater Phoenix area a favor by taking that bitch out before she infests millions of other unsuspecting men…like _Edward Cullen_." She raises her eyebrow at me. Jasper looks up shakes his head and goes back to staring at his juice. _Damn that pixie is good._

"Shut it Alice! You saw him last night, he could barely care less that I was there. Who was I fooling anyway?" I shake my head as I grab the Cap'n Crunch Berries out of the cabinet.

"Bella evidently you weren't paying attention, because even as I was laying the smack down on that skank, I saw that Edward never once took his eyes off of you. I could have ripped all of that succubus's clothes off and he could have cared less. He. Was. Watching. _**YOU**_. Bella! The man is infatuated." She smirks.

"Get for real Alice." I say rolling my eyes as I set my cereal bowl down.

Jasper finally is broken from his OJ induced trance, "Seriously, Bella it is true. Even I noticed it. Are you that clueless?"

_Am I? I guess I am. Was I too distracted by all that was happening last night to notice? What the hell do I do now? Call him? No! I know! I will see him Monday when he comes out for the scheduled vet call, maybe then all my questions will be answered._

Just then Alice is jumping out of her chair, "Bella there is somebody at the door!" She runs out of the kitchen to the front door and returns shortly with a huge bouquet of red and white roses.

Jasper jumps up off his stool, "ALICE! What the hell? Who is sending you roses?"

"Calm down Jas, they are not for me….They are for Bella."

_Wait! What? Did she just say those are for me? Surely this is some kind of sick joke, I never get flowers!_

"Come on Al, that is not funny, who are they really for?" I ask her as I reach for the card attached to the flowers. I grab the card off and open it, and written in the neatest penmanship I have seen is simply:

Look forward to seeing you on Monday.

Edward

I am blushing ten shades of red by now. Alice rips the card from my hand. "Oh my God, Bella, see I was right! Never doubt me! You should know that by now!" She gloats.

_Well this changes everything!_

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Next Chapter will be up on Thursday, ya'll's reviews make me happier then Bella getting flowers!!!! **


	11. Chapter 10 Motherly Advice

**A/N: Wow! I can not believe how many of you guys put my story on alert! I am blown away. Thanks so much! **

**My best bud StephieB has started her own Fanfic it is called Fireflies, if ya'll have not read it, you need to. It is awesome! I have it listed on my favorite stories tab in my profile. **

**Steph girl, thanks so much for helping me out with this, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight, I just do random things with them. **

**Chapter 10**

**Motherly Advice**

**BPOV**

I spend the rest of Saturday in a constant state of euphoria. Edward Cullen sent **ME** flowers. I had resigned myself into believing that he was my unicorn, my unattainable ideal. After the heart break I went through with James, I am not sure if I will be able to let the wall down completely that I have built up around my heart. But for the first time since I met Edward, I realize that I do not have the strength to stay away from him any longer. I am afraid of getting hurt again, but I am more afraid of not giving this man a chance. No matter the outcome.

I get dressed and head over to Renee's I want to mess around in the barn and ride Phoenix. I have a lot of thinking to do. Just being around Phoenix always helps clear my head. I walk out to the barn, she is waiting in her stall, I open the door placing the halter on her so that I can tie her up in the wash-racks while I strip down her old bedding and replace it with new.

As I am busying myself with mucking out the stall, my mind drifts to Jake and how I need to figure out how to let him down easily tomorrow. He really is a great guy, just not the guy for me. He has helped me in so many ways and for that I am thankful. I know that there is a good chance that after tomorrow he will not want to speak to me again, I hope that will not be the case.

The longer I work the sweatier I become…The damn Arizona heat is almost brutal.

_Hmmm, I wonder what Edward would look like covered in sweat. His muscles glistening with every pearl that runs down his toned chest, continuing further down to his well defined abs. I want to lick every drop as it makes it way down below the top of his jeans. I bet he tastes just as good as he smells. _

Just as I am finishing up I hear Renee come into the barn, "Bella, I didn't know you were out here. Did you girls have fun last night?"

I tell Renee the details of Alice and her WWE Monday Night Raw impersonation. She is in tears from laughing so hard when I finish and can barely talk between gasps. "Damn I wish I could have seen that! I bet your cousin was fit to be tied! So...Edward Cullen was there with Jessica?"

"Yeah, but I think it was a one time occurrence." I try not to sound interested, the last thing I need is for my mom to pick up that I am attracted to Edward Cullen. She worries way too much about me ever since my divorce. I know she wants me to find someone to fill the void that Phoenix can't fill. Renee is just as scared as I am that I will get hurt again, I have had enough hurt to last a lifetime.

"A one time occurrence huh? I sure hope so. That girl has a reputation a mile long. I would hate for the good doc's son to get involved with that. From what I hear about him he is _very _good looking and a gentleman to boot. He needs a nice a girl…Didn't you say you met him when you took Phoenix to the clinic at the beginning of the summer?" She tilts her head towards me, waiting on my response.

"Uh…yes I met him. He was really a charming guy…very handsome." I leave it at that hoping she does not want to pursue this line of questioning.

"So Bells, what is up with you and Jacob Black?"

_Why does she want to have all of these difficult conversations today? I have enough on my mind as it is. I was just starting to decompress!_

"Things are complicated with Jake…I mean…well….I am breaking things off with him tomorrow when he gets back. It is only fair. I do not feel about him the way he does for me and besides I am kind of interested in someone else. "Propping my rake against the wall, I remove my gloves and shove them into the back pockets of my jeans.

"Well Bella, I think you are doing the right thing. I have seen you with Jake and there always seems to be something off about you too. You guys act more like brother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend. A mother always knows." She smirks at me. "So tell me about this other guy that has piqued your interest? "

I immediately start blushing and biting my lip. "He actually sent me roses this morning. You know Mom, I have never gotten flowers delivered to my house before. It was kind of nice." I internally sigh to myself.

"Really? Roses huh? Wow, who is this guy?" Renee is all ears now; I am sure she sees right through the mask I am trying to put up. I should know better. She knows me better then I know myself.

I let out the breath I know I have been holding for five minutes, "This guy is different. Don't ask me how I know I just do. For the first time in a long time I want to let someone in to my life. I am just scared to death!"

Renee walks over and hugs me, "I know you are sweetie, but truthfully, no one ever got anywhere in life without taking chances. Isabella I do believe that it is time for you to take a chance. Pull down that wall and let this guy in. It is time sweetheart. Although……._you_ still have not told me his name." She glances down inquisitively at me.

"Mom, it is Edward Cullen." I sigh looking down at my rubber muck boots.

And then my mother did something I have never heard her do in all of my twenty five years…she squealed and not just a regular squeal but a high pitched almost Alice squeal. I sincerely did not think she had it in her.

I am full out laughing now. "So Mom, I take it you approve?"

"Approve! Hell Bella, I am ready to plan the wedding right now!" She beams.

Leave it to my mom to just put it out there.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I return home from Renee's feeling better after our talk. Alice isn't home yet, she and Jasper were going to catch a movie. I decide to cook some supper…something I haven't done in awhile. I actually miss cooking; it is one of my favorite things to do.

I decide on Shrimp Etouffee. I have always loved Cajun food. I took a Cajun cooking class when I lived in Washington, mainly it helped to pass the time while James was out whoring around. I am busying myself with preparing the etouffee, when my cell phone rings. It is not a phone number I recognize.

"Hello." I say tentatively.

"Bella? Is that you? "I nearly drop the phone when I hear that voice. The voice that is like rainbows, kittens and everything nice in the world, it is Edward.

_What do I say? _

"Bella are you there? This is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Uh…yeah I am here. Sorry about that I was just in the middle of something."

_Fuck, shit, damn! Why do I always feel like I am a moron every time I open my mouth to speak to this man? I know I am capable of having a one on one conversation with him! I just know it. _

"If this is a bad time…..you can call me back or I can call back when it is convenient for you."

"NO! Um, I mean no Edward it is fine. I am just cooking myself some dinner. "

"Oh...Bella, I just wanted to call and apologize for last night. It was an awkward situation all the way around and I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me." I am so excited that he was actually worried about what I thought about him I almost dropped my spoon into the etouffee sauce.

"Don't worry about it…_**Really.**_ How were you to know that your date single handily gave crabs to the entire varsity football team back in high school?" I hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Well it sure would have been nice if I would have known that beforehand. I was just glad I was able to drop her off without her dragging me kicking and screaming into her house. "I giggle at the thought of Jessica dragging Edward all caveman style to her door.

"Oh Edward, I just wanted to thank you for the roses they are beautiful. You know this is actually the first time I have ever had flowers delivered to my house before. It was nice. Thanks again." I just know he can feel me blushing from here.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I find it hard to believe that some one as beautiful as you has never had flowers delivered to her before. I just really wanted you to know that _**YOU**_ have made an impression on me." And just like that I am rendered speechless.

_Come on Bella say something. Anything! _

_Remember what Renee said, put your self out there. Come on girl just do it!_

"Edward, I am going to be honest with you. The first time I met you, I felt a connection, almost like a spark. I don't know if you felt it too...But it mesmerized me. Frankly I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since then."

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, did I really just say that out loud? I have diarrhea of the mouth. Someone please stop me!_

"Bella you have no idea how happy that makes me. I have felt the same exact way." He purrs into the phone.

Just as I am jumping up and down, Alice and Jasper walk into the kitchen. They both give me a look like I have lost my ever-loving mind. But thankfully they just shake their heads and continue walking to the living room.

"Really?" I can't help the big goofy ass grin that is spread across my face.

"Yes, Bella really! That actually brings me to the real reason for this phone call. I want to know if there is any possibility you would like to go grab some dinner with me tomorrow night?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck and double fuck! I am so fucked. Jake is coming over tomorrow night. Compose yourself Bella. Just explain to him that you have plans._

"Edward as much I would love to go to dinner with you. I have a prior engagement for tomorrow night. But we are going to see each other Monday when you come out to my mother's. Can we maybe make plans then?" I am holding my breath in waiting for his answer.

After a long pause he finally answers.

"Sure Bella that sounds great. But I won't say that I am not disappointed, I truly had my heart set on seeing you tomorrow. But I have waited this long for you. What is one more day in the scheme of things, right?"

"Edward you have no idea how true that statement really is." I reply.

"Until Monday then?" Edward croons into the receiver.

"Until Monday, Edward." I reply back, before hanging up the phone.

**End Note: Okay, if you guys have not figured it out, I am from Louisiana. LOL. I had to throw in some Cajun flavor. I hope ya'll enjoyed this, next chapter EPOV and then Jacob! ******

**Reviews make me happier then phone calls from Edward…well ok that is a lie… but they come pretty close. **


	12. Chapter 11 Taking the Plunge

**A/N: Had a bit of an accident at the house this weekend. One of our 2 year old fillies cut her leg up pretty bad, had to have mucho stitches, not fun at all. Good news she will heal and be fine.**

**My best bud StephieB has started her own Fanfic it is called Fireflies, if ya'll have not read it, you need to. It is awesome! Here is a link: ****www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/4950970/1/Fireflies**

**Of course a big Muwh to StephieB for Beta'ing the hell outta this mother!!!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight, I just do random things with them. **

**Chapter 11**

**Taking the Plunge**

**EPOV**

"_God Edward, please." She looks at me through her eyelashes, pleading with her eyes. _

"_You like that Bella? I just want to make you happy." Her naked body is splayed out beneath me, as I press my erection into her stomach. I want her to feel what she does to me. _

"_Ungh, Edward you are so hard." She pants "Please__,__ I need to feel you inside of me, I can't take this anymore." Her tiny hand starts caressing my long hard member. _

"_Uhhh Bella…Fuck…that feels...." I look up at her face, she is so beautiful. She opens her mouth to say something, but it isn't right. There is a buzzing sound coming from her. What the hell. Every time Bella tries to speak the buzzing continues. _

I rollover and groan as I realize it is my damn alarm clock.

_Fuck__! __I forgot I have Lauren Mallory's appointment at ten this morning. _That is one of the draw backs of being a Vet. I have to work Saturday's. I throw the covers back to get out of bed, when I realize I have some unfinished business down stairs.

I have dreamt of Bella every night since meeting her. I always wake up the same way; with a raging hard-on. I feel like an adolescent boy with all of the jacking off I have been doing lately.

Walking into the bathroom, I turn the shower on and remove my boxers. The warmth of the water just intensifies the hard-on I have. I grab the bottle of shampoo, squeeze some into my hair, then I squeeze some more shampoo onto my hand and grab my cock and slowly start moving up and down. I can feel my release building, all I can see is Bella staring at me, biting her lip and her fucking shiny ass hair. My rhythm is picking up, as I head to the release I so desperately need.

Bella blushing.

_Ok that did it. _I finally reach my plateau, my heart is racing, I am panting "Ughh oh god Belllaaa!" My knees go weak…I have to prop my hand on the shower wall for support as I try to regain composure. _Boy Cullen, you have got it bad when something as innocent as a girl blushing can push you over the edge. _I chide myself.

I finish up the rest of my shower, dry off, get dressed and head downstairs.

Esme is in the kitchen as I take a seat at the breakfast bar, she hands me a glass of juice. I know I royally screwed up last night. I need to make it right with Bella. The way she looked at me cut me to the bone. I do not ever want her to look at me with disappointment again. I only want to make her happy.

"Edward? Dear, what is the matter?" Esme's gentle voice coos.

"Mom, I think I really messed things up last night." I lay my head against the counter top.

"What happened? Did you not have a good time on your date?" She asks inquisitively.

"Ugh… No, I had a horrible time. Let's just say that I could not get Jessica home fast enough. That is not the issue." I sigh and roll my head back and forth on the counter top.

"Edward, what happened?" I can hear the concern in her voice.

I let out a long sigh and look up at my mom while running my fingers through my unruly hair…it never does what I want it to do. "Well, I kind of ran into the girl I have had an interest in for some time now. It turns out that Jessica and this girl have a how do I say this…… a not so nice history." I shake my head as I remember the way Bella looked at me last night. "Mom, the way she looked at me when she saw me with Jessica, it literally broke my heart. This is the first time I have had feelings like this since Tanya." I glance back down at my hands.

"Dear, I know what happened between you and Tanya almost destroyed you, it is perfectly normal for you to be scared. But you can't let one bad experience ruin all the good ones that may come, sounds like to me this girl, whom ever she may be, is worth putting some effort into. You will do the right thing, son, you always do." Esme pats my hand and turns back to the stove to finish up breakfast.

At that moment I realize that she is right, I need to make a sincere gesture, show Bella I am interested. "Mom, I am going to run to town for a sec, I will be back before Lauren shows up at ten." I hurriedly grab my keys and run to my car.

I speed into town and stop at the first flower shop I can find, the sign outside reads Grace's Flowers and Gifts. I walk into the shop; it has a very homey atmosphere. Behind the counter is an attractive elderly couple.

"Hello son, how can I help you today?" The older lady smiles genuinely from the counter.

"I need to have some flowers delivered to a very special lady." I say as I return her smile.

"I think we can help you with that…This young lady, is she someone you care deeply about?" She lightly taps me on my hand knowingly.

"Yes ma'am I do believe she will be at some point." I look up at her.

"Well, let's see. I think roses would be fitting, maybe red and white. Red roses are the traditional symbol for love and romance. White roses symbolize purity, innocence and secrecy."

"That is absolutely perfect, thank you so much!" The roses' colors say exactly what I want to convey to Bella.

I pay the flower lady and hand her the address for the delivery and sign the card. I return to my car and start my way back to home.

_I hope I do not scare her by being so forward. I had heard Esme and Carlisle talk about how Bella had been through a bad marriage and then divorce. I tried not to act interested, but frankly I am interested in anything that has to do with Bella. I want to know how someone could be so careless with her heart and break something so fragile. I just want to take all of her pain away so she does not have to carry it anymore._

I pull behind the house into the garage and get out of the car. I walk towards the clinic where my first appointment of the day is waiting, Lauren Mallory.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I go from appointment to appointment, trying hard to forget my first appointment of the day with Lauren. The girl shamelessly flirted the whole time I was examining her horse, she even went as far as to push her tits almost directly into my face. Not that Lauren was not attractive… she is just not Bella. I thought of nothing but her the whole day, some how I do not feel the flowers will be enough. I need to hear her voice. I feel like I also need to apologize for last night.

After I conclude my last appointment, I go into the office area and pull Bella's file, I know I really shouldn't get her phone number this way, but desperate times cause for desperate measures. I take my cell phone from my pocket.

_Should I? What if she does not want to talk to me? What if she hangs up? Why am I a being such a pussy? Just dial the damn number!_

I punch in the numbers on the key pad and wait….one ring…..two rings….and then I hear her angelic voice. It is like sugar and spice and everything nice.

"Hello."

_God she sounds like she is in the middle of something. She is going to hang up I just know it. Say something you moron._

"Bella? Is that you? This is Edward, Edward Cullen."

_Original! Real smooth Cullen! Why is she not talking, fuck she is going to hang the phone up. _

"Bella are you there?"

"Uh yea I am here. Sorry about that I was just in the middle of something." I can hear her breath as she exhales in and out. _Oh God! I have interrupted a date. I am such a freaking fool!_

"If this is a bad time…..you can call me back or I can call back when it is convenient for you." _That's it Edward, give her an out, so she doesn't have to humiliate you by hanging up the phone._

"NO! Um, I mean no Edward it is fine. I am just cooking myself some dinner. "

_Wait! She said she was only cooking herself dinner. So that means she is alone. SCORE!_

"Oh…….Bella, I just wanted to call and apologize for last night. It was an awkward situation all the way around and I did not want you to get the wrong impression of me."

"Don't worry about it…_**Really**_. How were you to know that your date single handily gave crabs to the entire varsity football team back in high school?" I can't help but laugh, it is quite amusing hearing her talk like that about Jessica.

"Well it sure would have been nice if I would have known that beforehand. I was just glad I was able to drop her off without her dragging me kicking and screaming into her house." I hear the tinkling sound of her giggle on the other end.

"Oh Edward, I wanted to thank you for the roses they are beautiful. You know this is actually the first time I have ever had flowers delivered to my house before. It was nice. Thanks again." For some reason I believe she is blushing, I shake my head. She can make me smile even over the phone.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I find it hard to believe that some one as beautiful as you has never had flowers delivered to her before. I just really wanted you to know that YOU have made an impression on me." _Holy Hell did I really just say that! What has come over me, it is like my mouth has a mind of its own!_

"Edward, I am going to be honest with you." I detect a hint of nervousness in her voice. _Here it comes Edward she is going to let you down easy. Don't cry!_

"The first time I met you, I felt a connection, almost like a spark. I don't know if you felt it too. But it mesmerized me. Frankly I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since then."

_Huh? What? Did she really just say that? I think my heart just burst from my chest. _

"Bella you have no idea how happy that makes me. I have felt the same exact way." I am beaming right now. _This woman is going to be the death of me I just know it._

"Really?" She coos into the phone.

"Yes, Bella really! That actually brings me to the real reason for this phone call. I want to know if there is any possibility you would like to go grab some dinner with me tomorrow night?"

_That's it. Let's get this show on the road! Thank you mamma Esme for the pep talk!_

"Edward as much I would love to go to dinner with you. I have a prior engagement for tomorrow night. But we are going to see each other Monday when you come out to my mother's. Can we maybe make plans then?"

_Did she just turn me down? I think my heart just fell on the floor. Hold on she did say that we could talk Monday and make plans. So it is not a total rejection. I can work with that._

"Sure Bella that sounds great. But I won't say that I am not disappointed, I truly had my heart set on seeing you tomorrow. But I have waited this long for you. What is one more day in the scheme of things, right?"

I meant every word I said. It feels like she is my missing puzzle piece, waiting one more day will not matter. Because I do not plan on letting her go ever, once I have her.

"Edward you have no idea how true that statement really is."

_I just passed out, I see stars. She feels the same. Thank you Lord Jesus!_

"Until Monday then?" I can wait knowing that she wants to see me as much as I need to see her.

"Until Monday, Edward." And with that she hangs up.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Next Chapter Thursday.**

**Thanks for taking the time to review it means a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 12 Broken Heart

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up today, I have been home sick since Tuesday. Went to the doc yesterday, 4 prescriptions and a shot in the ass later, they concluded I have a bacterial infection in my lungs and sinuses. Fun huh? So without further a due…Jacob and Bella.**

**As always thanks to StephieB for everything girlie!!**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight I just play with the characters.**

**Chapter 12**

**Broken Heart**

**BPOV**

It is now a little after three in the morning on Sunday. I can't get Edward out of my mind. I tried to go to sleep but every time I our telephone conversation replays in my head. I am still in shock that he actually feels the same about me as I have been feeling for him these past few months. I can't explain the draw I have towards him or the way my heart leaps out of my chest when I hear his voice. I have never felt this way, not even with James. I want to know every single detail of Edward's life. What his favorite food is? If he drinks coffee and if so how does he take it? What is his favorite color? Who was his first love? Like I said…Every detail.

My heart is also heavy knowing what needs to be said to Jake, just the thought of him coming over later has my stomach in knots. I do not want to break his heart but I am afraid there will be no way around it. As much as I want to make this as painless for Jacob, heart break never is.

The past few months with Jake have been fun. He only wants to make me happy. Taking me places that I wanted to go, sacrificing his wants for mine, in true Jake fashion always knowing what I need before I even knew.

I roll over and sigh, this is going to be hard so very hard.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I finally fell asleep around four only to wake at eight. I throw the covers back and walk into the bathroom. I look up at my reflection and groan internally.

_God Bella you look like you have been rode hard and put up wet!_ I chastise myself.

After brushing my teeth and putting my hair up in a messy bun, I head downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. I am sure Alice and Jasper are hungry after that all night love fest I was forced to listen to last night…..another reason I got no sleep last night. I am finishing the buttermilk pancakes and bacon, when Alice and Jasper make their appearance.

Just as I am busily plating the breakfast, Jasper reaches around and steals a piece of bacon before I can ever react. _Damn he is fast. _"Bellarific, you are the shit right now, I am starving!" Jas manages to say between chews of his pilfered bacon. I just shake my head and laugh.

Alice and Jasper really were made for each other. Whereas Alice is hyper and tends to over react, Jasper has this calm and cool thing going on. You just feel totally at ease when he is around. He could almost pass for one of those laid back California boys if you didn't know him. They totally balance one another out.

I grab the plates and set them down in front of them. Alice looks up at me and cocks her head to the side, raising her eyebrow. _Damn that Pixie she can always tell when something is not right with me._ "Bella is everything alright? You seem a little out of it this morning."

"Yea…No…I mean…oh hell Alice I don't know what I mean! " I plop down in my chair and start pushing pancakes around with my fork. "I mean Ally everything is so fucked up in my head. Things are just happening so fast. The thing with Edward, whatever it may be, then there is the Jake issue and I honestly do not know where to start with that. He will be here in a couple of hours and I am freaking out because I do not want to hurt him. I cherish our friendship and I don't want to lose that. But I know I can't have my cake and eat it too, and this…." I wave my hands around me "is not fair to him. I know that." I sigh and refocus on pushing the bacon around this time.

Alice jumps and runs over to me, wrapping her small frame around me. I usually am not one for hugs, but at this moment it is exactly what I need. "Alice, thanks I needed that." I smile up at her.

"Anytime, Bells. I know that things have not been easy for you, but I totally see them getting better. Remember I just know these things." She says as she taps her head. "And besides I think Edward Cullen is going to be a good thing for you Bella. I just do. Don't worry so much, these things have a way of working themselves out." She pats me on my knee and gets up and walks back over to Jasper.

I feel tons better after talking to Alice, I start to clear the dishes away and that is when I realize the time, it is nine thirty, crap! Jake will be here in thirty minutes. I hurriedly throw the dishes in the dish washer and run upstairs, jump in the shower and jump out. I throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I look at my hair. I decide there is no helping it so I just throw it into a ponytail. Just then I hear a knock at my bedroom. I open the door and there stands Jake, all six foot five of him.

_You are really stupid, you know that. He is really one sweet piece of man meat! _Not HELPING!

Jake steps in to my room and grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him placing a chastise kiss on my lips. "Bells, I missed you!" I pull back and smile up at him. "So Jake did you have a good time, buy any horses?" At this point I am trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Actually I picked up a couple of three year olds, I think will take cattle real easily. I should be able to put a couple of months of ride time on them. Then turn them around for a profit." Jake walks over to my bed and sits down.

_Fuck can't he sit anywhere but on the gosh damn bed. This is going to be so awkward!_

"Oh Bella I almost forgot while I was at the sale I ran into Tanya Denali, she had heard that I had ended up with that mare of yours. She wanted to know who I sold her too. There was no way I was going to tell her that. She was not very nice about it either. "Jake glances over at me.

_Why the hell would Tanya be worried about Phoenix, she threw her out like old trash. That mare should not concern her at all. _

"How do you mean, not very nice, Jake?"

Jake's brows are furrowed together now, like he is in an inner debate with himself. "Well Bella I am not sure if you want to hear this or not. It is not very good."

Now I am getting nervous! "What the fuck Jake! What did she say?"

His head snaps up and he is glaring at me "Shit Bella, alright. Tanya had heard that I bought Phoenix from a horse trader down near El Paso, Texas. Which she is right I did. I truthfully never asked the guy where he came by the mare, really didn't care to know. I figured I could fatten her up and sell her for a profit because she is a Palomino after all; folks go crazy for those yellow horses. Anyway back to Tanya. She was irate that the mare is even still alive. Apparently she never intended for the mare to ever stay in the states." He looks up nervously at me.

"What do you mean she never intended for her to stay in the states Jake?" At this point my heart is beating so fast I am sure Jake can hear it where he is sitting.

"Bella, Tanya sold Phoenix to a broker for the horse meat packaging plants in Mexico. She was supposed to be shipped down there for dog food." Jake said as he nervously wringed his hands.

"SHE SAID WHAT!" I feel tears welling up in my eyes, how anybody could be so cruel is beyond comprehension for me. Tanya Denali better hope I never see her, because lord help her if I do.

Jake pulls me closer and starts stroking my hair "Bella calm down, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

I am infuriated now. I jump up off the bed. I start pacing back and forth. I need to get out of this room I need to think. I am just so saddened that someone could be so cruel and heartless to a horse I love so much. It does not make sense to me. "Jake did she say why she was on the meater's truck?"

He sighs and tentatively answers "No not really, she just hinted that the mare was dead to her the minute she stopped performing, so she was just making it so."

The tears are falling heavy now, Jacob gets up and walks over to me, pulls me in for a comforting hug. But I do not want to be comforted by him. I just want him to go away so I can be by myself. I jerk away to Jake's surprise, wiping the tears from my face. I start backing away from him, so I can sit back down, not trusting myself to stand right now.

"Look Jake. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about today. This…" I say as I waved my hand between us "is not working." I look down at my feet. I do not want to see the hurt in his eyes. I hear his feet shuffling on the floor.

"Bella you can't be serious! I didn't know anything about that horse when I sold her to you! I swear!"

_Poor sweet innocent Jake, he thinks this is about what he told me._

Still looking down at my feet, the floor anything but him "Jake this is not about the horse, this is about us. I just…….don't feel the same way about you as you do for me. I tried, Lord knows I have. But in all honesty I just see you as a friend. My best friend to be exact, I know I am hurting you; shit Jake that is the last thing I want to do right now. But I have to be fair to you and _**THIS**_ is not fair to you. You deserve someone that will love you with all their heart, give it to you unconditionally and I just can't do that. I just hope and pray that one day you will be able to forgive me so that we can be friends. Your friendship means more to me than anything Jake." I finally look up. What I see crushes my heart.

Jake's beautiful face is distorted by pain, pain that I caused.

_God I am a heartless wench!_

The tears are back with a vengeance now; I rise up from the bed and walk towards him. I just want to comfort him like he has done for me in the past. I know that he will not welcome it but I have to try anyway.

"Jake I am so, so sorry. I love you I do. But just not in the way that you want me too." I grab him by the neck and pull him close to me. I bury my head into his chest. We just stand there hugging for what seemed like an eternity. I feel Jake's massive hand cup my chin and pull my face up so that I am looking straight at him.

"Bella, frankly I had a feeling this was coming. I knew that you did not feel the same way for me. But out of my selfish needs I never said anything. I just wanted to keep you for as long as you would let me."

_Ok really not helping the guilty factor I have going on or the tear flow._

I am blubbering like an idiot now "Oh Jake I truly do not deserve you! You deserve someone far better than me. Someone that will appreciate you for the wonderful man you are. I am going to miss you Jacob Black." I sniffle into his shirt.

His arms squeeze tighter around me. "I will miss you too Bella. I do want you to know that I will always be rooting for you and that yellow mare from afar. I am your biggest fan club. I will always be your friend Isabella Marie Swan no matter what. Never forget that….."

**~*~*~*~***

**End Note: Well there it is. Next Chapter up Tuesday. Thanks again for reviewing it really does make me feel so much better! **


	14. Chapter 13 Merv the Perv

**A/N: This is totally a filler chapter, kind of an insight into Bella and her life outside of horses. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for supporting my fic! You guys totally rock. **

**My best bud StephieB has started her own Fanfic it is called Fireflies, if ya'll have not read it, you need to. It is awesome! Here is a link: ****www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/4950970/1/Fireflies**

**Steph girl, this is unlucky Chapter 13, LOL. I think after all the re-drafts and re-do's it came out pretty ok!!!!!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight, I just do random things with them. **

**Chapter 13**

**Merv the Perv**

**BPOV**

I'm pulled from a restless sleep as the alarm clock buzzes on the nightstand beside my bed. I did not sleep well. My dreams were filled with flashbacks of the hurt look in Jacob's eyes. Then, without warning, the picture would shift to Edward's piercing green eyes as they appeared to look straight into my soul. Would Edward like what he saw? I sure don't. I'm afraid James has damaged me beyond repair, making it impossible for me to be in a normal relationship with a man again. I just want to be able to love free again, without any restrictions. _**Damn**_ James for doing this to me!

The invisible scarring left on my heart by him is one reason I enjoy spending so much time with horses. Horses cannot speak, so I pour my heart and soul out to Phoenix, she doesn't retort with damning words. She just listens and accepts.

My chest is starting to constrict I just know the tears will begin to flow soon. They always do when I start to go down this route. I need to get out of bed and stop wallowing in self-pity. I have an in-service teacher's meeting to be at this morning, can't be late.

I am dressed and out of the house in no time. I jump into my old pickup and drive the fifteen miles to the High School. I pull into the parking lot and notice a few people milling about in the parking lot. _Shit I feel like I am teenager just starting my first day at a new school! Come on Swan this is no different than Forks, well except for the fact that this school is three times the size of Forks High. _

As I make my way up to the heavy double doors of the gymnasium where the meeting is to be held, I hear muted footsteps behind me. I pick up my pace and hear the steps behind me match my own, then increasing speed so as to catch up with me. As the person behind me closes the distance between us, I hear the swish of material rubbing against itself. He's next to me now and I see his black Nikes with a white swish on the side, which explained the quietness of his stride compared to the leather-soled cowboy boots I was wearing. His shoes are only laced about three-quarters of the way up and he is wearing a fire-engine red nylon wind suit. It is the type with the elastic around the bottoms of the legs with zippers at the ankles to make the pants easier to slip on and off without taking off his shoes. The top of his wind suit is a simple pull-over of the same material and the zippered collar is open displaying a thick gold chain that is lost in his thick, curly chest hair that doesn't stop until it reaches his Adam's apple.

"Hey", he said. "You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Mike Newton, coach of the track team." Even at the sound of Mike's voice, I wanted to recoil. I couldn't imagine this guy being the coach of anything. Quite frankly, he reminded me more of Merv the Perv than a coach of any sport! His head bobbed as he spoke and he looked to be the kind of man who would wear loafers without socks and think it looked good together. It was obvious he needed help in every aspect of his life, but especially with his wardrobe.

Then Merv speaks again,"You are Isabella_? Right?" _I finally look up at his face seeing nothing incredibly special about it. He has dirty blonde hair that kind of sticks up everywhere. It looks like it used to be a buzz cut, but Merv has missed a couple of trips to the barber. He has a cheesy-ass grin plastered on his face showing of the grossest teeth I've ever seen. They look like they hadn't seen a toothbrush in years, much less a dentist. I'd call them "butter teeth" because all the plaque accumulated on them looks like a thick layer of greasy butter

"Uh, yeah… I am Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I force a smile extending my hand out in a friendly gesture. He grasps my hand; his are cold and clammy. Ew, now that was totally gross! I withdraw my hand and promptly reach into my bag for some hand sanitizer.

"Merv" keeps walking beside me. Fuck, am I ever going to get that gymnasium? "So Bella, since you are new in town, maybe I could show you around." _Guh is he serious? Yup that confirms it, I am a loser magnet! _

Just as I am about to answer Merv, an attractive girl who looks to be my age walks up. "Hi I am Lauren Mallory, I teach ninth grade Algebra. You must be our new English teacher, Bella Swan, Right?" I nod, smiling and grateful to have the distraction from Merv. "Great to have you! I had heard you just moved here. Your mom is Renee Dwyer right?" She glances over at me. Lauren has a cheerful smile, big blue eyes and long brunette hair. She is dressed casually but professional in high waisted slacks, a light weight green shirt and heels, a stark contrast to my jeans, polo shirt and boots. She wears modest jewelry, only one piece, a Montana Silversmith's cuff bracelet that accentuates her outfit beautifully. I have always loved those bracelets and hers is no exception. It is gold and silver, with a black filling that accentuates the filigree look of it.

"Yup, that would be my mom. Do you know her?" Lauren opens the gym door, holds it open as I walk through.

"No not personally but I have heard of her. She is a heck of a hand when it comes to horses. I ride myself, not barrel racing. I actually do American Quarter Horse Association Horse Shows. I am leading the amateur standings in Western Pleasure right now. " I nod appreciatively.

Horse shows are not easy, whereas barrel racing is completely unbiased, you do not have to answer to anybody but yourself and the clock. The horse show world is very political. The events winners are determined by an actual show judge. You can kiss any hopes you had of excelling, if you do not come from the right family or if you don't have the "it" trainer in your corner. Lauren must have one or both of those things working in her favor to be doing that well.

As we make our way into the gym, I glance around taking in my surroundings. The gym looks to have been newly renovated and well stocked with equipment, very unlike Forks High, we made due with what we had there. Lauren finds an available spot on the bottom of the wooden bleachers and I take the space next to her. We are sandwiched between two other older ladies, keeping Merv away. _Thank God I wasn't stuck next to him._ It didn't stop him from leaning across one of the ladies to talk to me again though. This time when he spoke some spittle came out and landed on my cheek. _Uh Gross!_ _I am so __going to hurt this nerd! _

"Well I guess I will catch up with you later after the meeting. We have plans to firm up." Before I can tell him to get lost Principal Boyd steps up to the podium and begins her welcome to another year speech. I shift my attention to the petite lady standing under one of the basketball goals. The only time I'd met her was at my interview and I was too nervous to look at her then, but now I have the opportunity to really take in her appearance. Principal Boyd's brunette hair is cut in a short bob, with some bangs tucked behind her ear. She is dressed professionally in a grey pantsuit, with a white lace cami under the jacket. She clears her throat and begins to go over dress code. Her voice is very sweet and charming, I can see where she can use it to get her point across if need be. The students are required to wear uniforms in our school district; Principal Boyd says this is to keep down dress code infractions. This differs from Forks as well. Students were allowed to wear their own clothes there. As she drones on about school rules and regulations I am antsy to get out of here. I do not want to miss seeing Edward. I have had butterflies all morning about seeing him again. I feel my mind drifting on to other things as the huge clock that hangs above the entrance slowly ticks.

"_Um Bella, that feels…fuck…that…is…just….Ungh…yea…right there baby!" I look up and what I see has me creaming even more into my already soaked panties. Edward's head is tossed back, lips parted mumbling words under his breath, as I continue to work my mouth up and down his long hard cock. God it tastes so fuck good! I want to feel him inside of me. I want to see his face as he releases his cum. Edward snaps his head forward as I release his dick, I go lower and start licking his taint then I gently take his balls into my mouth and start humming. "FUCK! BELLLLAAA!" He pants through clinched teeth. Yea that's right say my name bitch! I can tell he is getting close to his release. So I release his nuts from my mouth, licking my way up his shaft until I reach the tip. There is some pre-cum there and I greedily lick it clean; eager for the explosion I am sure is going to come. I take just his tip in my mouth, feeling him tense beneath me. _

And just like that I am snapped from my daydream by Lauren, I groan internally. I shift on the bleachers trying to adjust myself. My panties are totally soaked at this point.

"Bella? Bella? The meeting has been dismissed. You kind of spaced out there for a while." She looks at me inquisitively as we start to make our way out of the gym. Everyone is buzzing around with the excitement of another school year that is about to kick off next week.

"Oh! Sorry Lauren. You said something? I was just thinking about all the _things_ I need to do when I get home." I smile at her, trying hard to play it off nonchalantly even though I am pretty sure my face is probably ten shades of red right now.

Lauren gives me the once over, I guess she is making sure I am really okay. "Oh, no it is fine Bella. I totally understand. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite for lunch?" She grabs the door that leads out to the parking lot and holds it open, as we walk through. I start to scan the area making sure I do not see Merv anywhere. Thank goodness! It appears I may have dodged that bullet.

"Thanks so much for the offer…_**really**_…but I have a vet appointment with Dr. Cullen at two o'clock." I look over at her and notice that she is staring at me with a guilty looking grin on her face.

"Girl, do you use Carlisle or Edward? I brought my gelding, Lucky, to the dashingly handsome Dr. Edward Cullen Saturday. It was just for a routine check- up, to get health papers for the horse show I am going to this coming weekend in New Mexico. Anyway, that is one hot piece of man. I flirted my ass off. I tried everything! Hair flipping, pushing my tits up, I even resorted to brushing up against his ass as he was bent over showing me the thrush in Lucky's frog. Nothing! I got nothing! I am telling you girl, I think he may be gay! I mean how did he not notice _**ME**_, if he isn't?"

I let out a nervous chuckle at Lauren's theory that Edward may be gay. He is far from it. At least I hope he is. _Yeah…no…he is definitely not gay! He was out with Jessica Stanley for God sakes! Oh wait didn't he say he dropped her off at her house and that the only way he was going in with her was if she drug him in kicking and screaming. SHIT! What if he was gay? Emmett…Emmett and Jasper! They said he had a girlfriend at A & M she was on the college rodeo team. Thank god! I had forgotten about that! No…there is no way Edward Cullen is gay. _

I giggle again before answering Lauren. "I have used Carlisle Cullen once, but I have met Edward and honestly I just didn't get the gay vibe from him. He was very nice and charming when Dr. Carlisle introduced us. But he was not working either, so maybe in his defense he may have just been engrossed in the task at hand. I have heard he is quite serious."

Lauren shakes her head. "Hmph I don't know Bella, I practically shoved my tits in his face. It did not even phase him. I have another appointment with him on Wednesday for a new colt I just bought. I may just ask him out for drinks just to see what kind of reaction I get. Oh, here is my car Bella. I will call you this week so we can get together." As she gets into her car I feel my chest constrict at the very thought of Lauren actually asking Edward out_. I can't be jealous he does not belong to me, even though I desperately want to claim him as my own._ I sigh and turn heading towards where I parked this morning.

I look down at my watch. Crap! It is almost one! My truck is parked in the next to last parking spot closest to the school office, it is quite a distance from where I am, I hurriedly pick up my pace. As I approach my truck, I can only see the passenger side; the driver's side is shielded by another truck parked next to it. I start digging in my huge purse for my keys when I look up. There to my total shock and dismay as I walk around the rear of my truck is "Merv", leaning against my driver's side door. _I so do not need this right now!_

He snarls his lips up over his butter teeth; in what I guess is his lame ass attempt to be sexy. "So we meet again beautiful." I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Uh Mer….Mike is it?" He nods and takes a step closer to me. "Look I am in kind of a hurry; I have an appointment at two o'clock I cannot be late for." I side step around him as I put my key in the door. I finally open it and get in. The asshat then steps in the way of my door hindering me from closing it. _Ok he is really starting to piss me off. _I slip my hand into my purse feeling around for the taser that my dad gave me before leaving Forks. _**There!**_ Found it. I grasp it in my hand and slowly withdraw it from my purse.

"Look Mike, if you do not get out of the way of my door, I may have to resort to less than lady like behavior, if you get my drift!" He steps closer.

"Oh Bella, I would _love_ for you to resort to un-lady like behavior anytime you see fit. I knew you dug me." I draw my hand up holding the taser and I aim it right at his crouch. The fucker smirks at me, leans in closer and then he opens his mouth to speak, that is when I smell the foulest breath known to man! Mother Fuck Me that is nasty!

"Aw sweetheart you wouldn't really use that on little ole me, now would ya?" He says as he licks his cracked herpes-infested lips.

"Mike if you do not get the hell away from me and my truck I will tase you. No shit!" I am breathing hard; I have never really used this thing before. Dad says it is perfectly safe; it will just give the perpetrator a nice little shock.

Mike is still leering in truck door. _The fucker doesn't think I will do it! _"Dude I am _**so**_ not kidding right now. Consider yourself warned. If you take one more step towards me I will use this!" And what does fucktard do? Yup he steps. At that exact moment I press the button releasing the wires with the clamps attached. Still holding down on the button, the clamps make connection right on Merv's balls. Yup! I tased Mike Newton…king of the dipshits…in the nut sack! He immediately falls to the ground in what looks like a seizure, screaming incomprehensible words. I release the button and the clamps release. I slam my truck door and squeal tires as I head out of the parking lot. That is right Bella Swan can and will use a taser if provoked.

**~*~*~*~***

**End Note: Next Chapter will be up on Thursday. I have also put some links in my profile for this chapter. Reviews make me happier than Bella tasing Mike! LMAO!**


	15. Chapter 14 Farm Call

**A/N: Spring is here in Louisiana and let me tell you guys I am loving it! I am getting to ride everyday which really helps my inspiration level for my fic, lol. I have put a link in my profile to Edward's boots in this chapter, if you guys are curious. This chapter and chapter 15 which will be posted Tuesday go hand in hand. Enjoy! Thanks for the great reviews guys, I love them!**

**Thanks to the ever awesome StephieB for helping me as much as she does. Again guys if you have not checked out her fic you so need to it is some kind of awesome, especially if you are a Jasper and Alice fan.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight…I just want to own Rob Pattinson, maybe put him to work in my barn, so he can get all hot and sweaty. **swoon****

**Chapter 14**

**Farm Call**

**EPOV**

I have been stuck in a good mood since getting off the phone with Bella on Saturday. It is funny how something as simple as a conversation with her can make my once empty heart soar.

Dad and I are loading up the truck we use for farm calls, a burgundy Ford F250. We have a few calls to make before Bella's moms appointment at two o'clock; I am anxious as we finish placing all the medical supplies we will need for the day in the tool boxes that are in the bed of the truck. I am broken from my mundane task by Carlisle "Edward, did you get the files? We have a few teeth to do at Renee's today."

"Uh, let me check. I think Angela packed them." I look inside the back of the truck, nope no files. As I turn to go back into the clinic to get them I see Angela with them in her hands.

She smiles and wags the files at me. Angela is truly one of the most genuinely nice people I have met since moving to Phoenix. I have gotten to know her and her boyfriend Ben quite well. "Thanks Ang, I don't know what I'd do without you. Are you tagging along today?"

"I don't think so Edward, I need to stay here and tend to that stud that we had to sew up yesterday afternoon. He's trying to bite at his stitches." She glances over at my dad and then back to me as she lowers her voice "I see that Renee Dwyer is on the books for a farm call today. Is Bella going to be there?" Angela raises her eyebrow at me knowingly.

I can't help but smile at the mention of Bella's name, "Yeah I think so. When I talked to her on Saturday she said that she would be there." Angela lets out a small squeal.

"Edward, I really like her. She seemed so sweet when she was in her with her horse a few months back. I got a really good vibe from her." She elbows me in the side as she walks back to the clinic.

"EDWARD! Come on, we're going to be late!" Dad yells from the cab of the truck. With the files in hand I jog towards the Ford eager to get on with the day.

********************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

The drive to Renee's seemed to take forever. It's now two-thirty; I am late. As I pull into the driveway and cruise past the house to the barns, I notice a big burgundy Ford parked in front of one of the barns. I let out the breath I had been holding as I sped over here, scared I would miss him.

I park my truck, giving my self the once over in the rear view mirror before stepping out. I walk at a brisk pace into the barn where I am sure they are working. I pass by the rows of stalls. Each has a bright face hanging over each door, expecting a treat, "Not right now guys, maybe later," I say to them as I rush by.

I turn the corner to the wash racks and am halted dead in my tracks. Edward looks way better than my dreams ever depicted him. He is wearing lose fitting jeans, with a light grey v-neck scrub top, there is a white t-shirt visible at the v of the scrub. His boots appear to be a deep rich brown full quill ostrich, almost a cigar color, they could be Lucchese.

Edward is helping his Dad with one of Renee's more unruly colts, Damien. Yeah she named him after the scary kid in The Omen. The colt wants nothing to do with either Dr. Cullen. I assume they are trying to give him an intramuscular vaccination, Edward is holding the lead rope, Carlisle has the shot in his hand and Damien to trying to bite whichever one he can get his teeth on first. I take in the escalating situation in front of me, if they do not do something fast some one is fixing to get hurt.

Then Dr. Carlisle steps back wipes the sweat from his brow and exhales a long breath, "Edward, lets give this colt a breather. He definitely does not like us and I am starting to not like him very much." Edward releases the hold he had on Damien's halter and hands the lead rope back to Renee.

"I told you boys he was a handful. You should have listened to me when I said I should hold him." Renee chides them as she chuckles.

I clear my throat as all three of them turn to look at me, "Is sweet lovable Damien giving you guys trouble?" I chuckle under my breath, knowing full well that Damien could take us all out if he wanted to.

Edward looks straight at me. The corner of his mouth starts up into that damn crooked smile; he is covered in sweat after his battle with the colt. "Bella…love…_**that**_ was the understatement of the year" he purrs as he wipes the sweat from his face with his shirt. Oh…my…God his abs are perfect, I notice he has a light trail of hair leading from his belly button down below the waist band of his pants. _God what I wouldn't do to be able to lick straight down that trail_, it is then that is dawns on me what he just called me: "love"…surely that was a mistake.

"Bella, after we're done with Damien we're going to get Phoenix out of the way. Would you bring her up, please?" Renee hurriedly says as she tries to distract Damien as round two begins.

I walk to the back pasture to catch Phoenix who is over grazing by the pond. I call her name and she lazily looks at me like I am crazy. I put the halter and lead on my shoulder as I start walking out to her. She studies me intently for a second, then drops her head back down to continue munching on the green grass. I am still amazed that this is the same mare I bought from Jake all those months ago. She does not even look the same, a total transformation from the horse she was when I got her. As I walk up to her she raises her head and rests it on my chest. I know what she wants. Phoenix loves it when I rub between her eyes and behind her ears. Normally she would practically knock me down to get what she wants. I slip the halter on, and start back to the barn.

As I walk back in with Phoenix, I notice they have gotten Damien all taken care of and back in his stall. He is pissed; kicking the stall walls periodically and shaking his head over the stall door. That horse is something else, I don't know why Mom keeps him around but she says something about liking his firey attitude.

I notice, as I am walking to where Renee, Dr. Cullen and Edward are standing, there are two other figures. As I get closer I realize it is Rose and Jasper. Jasper and Edward are engaged in a conversation as Renee, Rose and Dr. Cullen are chatting over to the side. Jas glances away from Edward, seeing me walk up, "Hey Bellarific!" He yells as I get closer. I shake my head, turning all kinds of red at Jas' use of my nickname. "Rose and I stopped by to make plans for the rodeo Saturday. You're still in, aren't you?"

"Of course I am still in! Are you crazy! I can not wait. Where is it? What time?" I feel those butterflies in my stomach I always get when I'm excited about something.

Jasper and Edward both walk towards me. Edward is looking at me, then back at Phoenix, his gaze stays on her almost like he has seen her before. I meet them in the middle of the alley. "The rodeo's in Gilbert, which is about…oh…thirty minutes from here. It starts at seven. We could be here around five to load up and go. How does that sound?" Jasper places one hand on Phoenix's withers to prop himself up as he awaits my answer.

"That'll be perfect Jas. Alice can just ride here with me. Does that sound good?" I glance over to see Edward still studying Phoenix as he walks around her. He gets to her right hip where her brand is and stops dead in his tracks. I am broken away from the unusual scene in front of me by Rose walking up.

"Damn, Bella. Phoenix looks great! So are you still in for this weekend?" She looks inquisitively at me and then to Jasper.

"You know it Rose. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I say to both her and Jasper.

Rose then turns to Jasper, "Well little brother." Jasper and Rose are twins, but Rose was born three minutes before him. She loves rubbing it in his face.

Jasper lets out a low growl, "Rose, I am warning you."

"Oh, Jasper, quit being so emotional, I was just going to say that we needed to get going. Alice is waiting on us at the mall." Rose than turns to me, "Bella do you want to go with us? We're going shopping for outfits for this weekend."

"As tempting as that sounds Rose, I have plenty to occupy my time here. Just get Alice to pick me up something, make sure it is not too extravagant though. This isn't the NFR, it's just a local rodeo." Rose rolls her eyes and hugs me bye.

"It was nice to see you again Edward, take care of my girl's horse here." Rose says over her shoulder as she walks down the alley towards her car.

"Alright Bellarific, til Saturday." Jasper says as he follows Rose, "Edward it was great seeing you again man…maybe we can all get together and hang out, us Aggies need to stick together." Jasper turns, catching up with Rose.

I look back over at Edward. He still has this shell shocked expression. I can not help but think he has found something wrong with my horse. "Edward you look worried, is everything alright with Phoenix?"

He smiles nervously at me, "Oh. No. Bella it's nothing like that, she looks fine. Where did you get her, if I may ask?" The crooked smile is back.

"Oh thank goodness! You had me scared for a minute. I bought her from a horse trader named Jacob Black who lives out on the Quileute reservation. I really lucked up when I went out to look at her." I instinctively start biting my lower lip, "I'll be honest with you Edward, I happened to recognize the mare's brand from one of the better ranches and the fact she ran at the NFR a few years back kind of influenced my decision. I didn't find out until later that the previous owner had actually sold her for dog food! How horrible is that? Some people's kids, I tell ya what!" I could feel myself getting mad all over again at what I had learned from Jake on Sunday.

It is then that I look up at Edward's face, if I didn't know any better I would have sworn he looked mad…well mad does not cover it, he looks pissed. "Edward? Are you alright? Your face is awful flush. Can I get you anything?" He looks like he is going to be sick.

"Um…Bella…I know this mare. I was told she was dead." I gasp. Who would have told him that?

"Edward, how do you know Phoenix? Did you treat her in Texas? I know the previous owner was Tanya Denali. I believe she lived in Stephenville, do you know her…"

**~*~*~*~***

**Tell me what you think guys, the next chapter will answer a lot of questions ya'll have been wondering about. So until Tuesday, leave me lots of reviews. **


	16. Chapter 15 Phoenix

**A/N: I hope this chapter answers a lot of questions you guys had. **

**Thanks to Steph for everything!!!**

**As always Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Phoenix**

**EPOV**

"_Edward, how do you know Phoenix? Did you treat her in Texas? I know the previous owner was Tanya Denali. I believe she lived in Stephenville, do you know her…" _

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. Right before the "accident" that led me here to Arizona, Tanya and I had gotten into an argument about the mare standing in front of me; it was the beginning of the end for us. Something sure didn't add up with the story Tanya told me about Phoenix.

I look back at Bella, who is running her fingers through Phoenix's forelock. The way Bella looks at her I can tell she loves the mare. She deserves to know everything about her horse.

"Bella I think that maybe you should tie Phoenix up and we should go for a walk." I take her small hand into mine stroking it gently. Bella just nods steps back and walks Phoenix to an empty stall, leading her in and removing her halter.

We walk out the back of the barn into a beautiful green pasture with a pond. I take her hand once again in mine as I start to recount the story. "Bella I used to date Tanya Denali." I look over towards her, her head snaps up.

"Edward, I had no idea! Emmett and Jasper both said you dated a girl on their college rodeo team but couldn't remember her name." She is biting her bottom lip again, "Um…Edward please tell me you had nothing to do with Phoenix being on a meater's truck."

I am shocked that she would even think that but considering what she has heard about Tanya it is a valid question. "No Bella I didn't even know she was still alive until I saw her today. I'm just as disgusted as you are that Tanya could do this." I sigh and continue to rub circles into Bella's palm. "Bella she lied…she lied about everything. I guess I need to start with how Phoenix got her scar. Almost 2 years ago Phoenix was involved in a trailer wreck. Tanya was having her shipped out to her in California. She was running the circuit there but her first string horse had pulled a muscle. She called me in a panic and asked if I could have Phoenix shipped to her, she had made it back to the short go at the Cow Palace and needed her in four days. I made the necessary arrangements; the shipper was at Tanya's place within the hour. The transport I was able to find on such short notice was not our normal one but he came with excellent references. I felt comfortable putting Phoenix on the trailer.

"Later that night around one in the morning I get a call from Dr. Sisson, he was one of the vets at the practice I was working. He informed me that there had been an accident involving a horse transport headed to California. My heart stopped, it couldn't be the same one I loaded Phoenix on hours before. I jumped out of bed, ran to the kitchen where I had written the emergency contact information for the company, someone answered on the third ring verifying what I felt in my gut to be true. I dressed quickly and was in my car within minutes, it took me about 2 hours to get to the scene of the wreck. The transport had been hauling eight horses to various destinations on its way to California.

"I had not fully grasped the situation before me until I walked to the twisted piece of aluminum that had once been the trailer." I have tried not to think of the wreck. Glancing over at Bella her eyes are expectant and wondering.

_Be strong Edward, as painful as this is, she needs to know._

I turn my head so that I am not looking at Bella, I am not sure if I can get through this if I see the hurt in her eyes that is surely to come when she learns the truth. I take a deep breath before continuing, "Apparently an eighteen wheeler did not break in time slamming into the rear of the trailer; the two horses on the end were killed on impact.

"I looked frantically for Phoenix among the other six. I did not see her anywhere. Spotting and officer I walked over and identified my self as one of the owner's of a horse on the transport and an equine veterinarian." I start rubbing my hand that is not holding Bella's on my blue jeans. I can feel the pain welling up in my chest as I continue…

"The officer informed me that one horse was still trapped inside; animal control, fire and rescue were working hard to free her, my heart dropped as I ran over to where they were working. It was far worse then I ever imagined. Bella…Standing in the first slant of the trailer was Phoenix, her left back leg was bleeding profusely; it was still impaled on a piece of aluminum. The rescue workers were trying to cut the piece free so her leg could be removed." I hear Bella gasp as the reality of what Phoenix went through hits her. I put my arm around her pulling her closer to me, not just for her, but I need to feel her closer so that I can get through this with out breaking down.

"I walked over identifying myself once again to the workers. They allowed me to go inside to assess Phoenix's condition. She was dehydrated and appeared to be going into shock from the blood loss. I knew we had to get her out quickly. I heard the jaws of life start back up, Phoenix flicked her ear towards the noise, I tried my best to comfort her, but honestly there was not much I could do until they got her free, and just like that I heard the noise stop I looked down, she was free. She instinctively held her leg up, and hobbled three legged out of the makeshift door the firemen had made." Pausing I look at Bella again, tears are streaming down her beautiful face. I feel a pain shoot through my heart at the thought of her crying, but she needs to know this. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead.

"Immediately I started to place a tourniquet around her back leg to slow the bleeding. I ran over to my car, grabbed my vet bag and went back to the median that Phoenix was standing on. She would need massive amounts of staples and stitches. I made arrangements for her to be trailered to my clinic in Stephenville. Bella, it was a long year of healing and physical therapy before Phoenix was fully recovered, as you know she will always have a nasty scar on the outside of her leg and her suspensory tendon had been nicked leaving scar tissue there as well, but at least she was alive." I instinctively raise my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, I know I need to tell Bella about Tanya, this is not really a conversation I wanted to have so early in our relationship.

"Tanya of course blamed me for putting her on a strange transport, she never took into consideration that the accident was not the driver's fault. Once I released Phoenix, Tanya immediately wanted to start conditioning her; she wanted to make some rodeos on her. It then became evident that even though Phoenix was healed physically, emotionally she was not. She was never the same. She was skittish of everything and everyone, Phoenix would get extremely nervous when ever Tanya would work the barrel pattern on her.

"I had to leave for a week to attend an equine veterinarian conference in New Orleans. Upon returning I went to Tanya's to check on Phoenix, she was not there. Fearing the worse I called Tanya, she was on her way to a PRCA rodeo in Oklahoma City. She answered the phone immediately telling me that Phoenix had severely coliced while I was away. Tanya had said she found her dead in the pasture when she went out to feed. I couldn't believe it. I had fought so hard to heal Phoenix only to lose her to something like colic. It just did not make sense.

"I questioned Tanya extensively about what exactly happened. The vet in me knew it took hours of a horse thrashing around to get a twisted gut. She got defensive, throwing everything back at me. Telling me if I would have been there none of this would have happened. She even threw the transport accident back at me, so I just let it go. Thinking she was just destroyed from losing her mare. I now know that was not the case. Tanya had once again lied to me.

"Bella…I know this is a lot to take in but I felt that you needed to know what all Phoenix has been through." I glance over at Bella her eyes are still full of tears. I reach over wiping them from her cheek.

She slowly draws in a breath, almost whispering "Edward…I can't imagine. I am so sorry you had to go through all of that." I stop walking and pull her to me, placing my hand under her chin to angle her face up to me.

"Bella, I am fine now… _really._ I am just so happy that Phoenix is alive and she has found someone as great as you to care for her. I can see how much you love her, and for that I am grateful. She needs someone like you." I lean down, I can feel her breathing hitch as my thumb caresses her face. I hesitate making sure she is as receptive to this as I am. Bella's lips are slightly parted and her eyes are closed waiting on me. I gently place my lips on hers there was no awkwardness in this kiss, it was as if we knew exactly what the other wanted our tongues started off soft and slow. Exploring each others mouths I feel Bella's hand make its way up to my neck pulling me closer to her, deepening the kiss. Our tongues are moving more frantically now. She tastes so good, I never want this to end, but I know that if it doesn't end now things will spiral out of control. I slowly pull away, placing a chastise kiss on the side of her mouth, she whimpers at the loss of contact. I smile as I lean back to look at her face. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

I smile smugly at her "So Bella, how about that date?"

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: **

**Definition of Colic - Colic basically is abdominal pain, but in the worst case scenarios, various parts of the horse's gastrointestinal tract may twist upon themselves. It is most likely to be either the small intestine or part of the colon. Occlusion of the blood supply means that it is a painful condition causing rapid deterioration and requiring emergency surgery. Horses cannot burp or vomit so while most other animals (& humans) could rectify any problems this way, horses aren't able to. **

**So there it is…tell me what you think about Phoenix's journey. She has had a heck of ride so far. **


	17. Chapter 16 It's a Date

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a small chapter before we get to the date, which will be posted on Tuesday. Got two barrel races this weekend, looks to be a beautiful weekend for it!! I can't wait. Hope ya'll have a great weekend.**

**Thanks again to my wonderful Beta StephieB, she keeps me in check. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, I do however own Vetward! **

**Chapter 16**

**It's a Date**

**BPOV**

I immediately feel empty the minute Edward's lips leave mine, I have never experienced a first kiss like that, we moved together like we were supposed to be together. I have never been one to believe in soul mates but my opinion on that matter is rapidly changing.

I look up at Edward. He has the smuggest smile on his face. "So Bella, how about that date?" Since intelligent speech evades me at the moment, I nod my head to answer his question. I hear that beautiful laugh he has "I am going to take that as a yes then."

My heartbeat has quieted enough that I feel it would be alright to speak "Yes Edward, I would love to go on a date with you." I look up at him through my eye lashes.

He dips his head lower and whispers "Wonderful! And what exactly do you enjoy doing on dates?" Edward then cocks his head to the side waiting on my answer.

"Hmm…every week Alice, Jasper and I get together for dinner and a movie. It is my turn to cook this Friday, would you be interested in doing something like that? Maybe we can invite Rose and Emmett as well." I immediately start biting my lower lip, anxiously awaiting his answer.

Edward smirks "Isabella, Friday it is…"

"EDWARD! BELLA! Where did you disappear to?" I look up to see Renee yelling from the back of the barn.

I roll my eyes, knowing that our time together today is coming to an end, "Ugh, guess we better start making our way back to the barn. I'm sure they are almost done." I look down at my boots.

"Yeah I bet Dad needs some help; I've been gone long enough." Edward grabs my hand as we start walking in a comfortable silence back to the barn.

After what Edward told me this afternoon about Phoenix, I dislike Tanya even more. Not only did she betray Phoenix but she also betrayed Edward. What kind of person could be that heartless? She didn't deserve Phoenix or Edward; fate has a funny way of working itself out. If Tanya wouldn't have been so careless with either of them, they both would not be in my life right now. I need to thank her the next time I run into her. Maybe I could mail her a Thank you card. That would really get to her. I giggle to myself.

Edward seems to notice the smile on my face. "What are you thinking about?" He smiles back at me. I start to blush.

"Oh…just thinking about fate, you know stuff like that." We walk into the barn, where Carlisle is standing with his arms folded and Renee has her hands on her hips. I totally feel like we are about to get punished.

Renee is the first to speak, "Where have you two been? Carlisle and I finished up with the rest of the horses. It would have been nice to have some help." She scowls at both of us.

"I am sorry Mom." I let out a sigh. "I know it was irresponsible to leave you both. There is a really good reason though. I promise to tell you all about it later." I look up apologetically at my mother.

Carlisle is next to speak, "Edward, I hope your story will be as good as Bella's." He shakes his head. "Let's go son. We have one more farm call this afternoon, than we can go home."

I walk out to the truck with Edward and Carlisle, helping them pack up to leave. "Edward, about Friday, do you think you could be at the house around seven o'clock?"

He pauses before opening the passenger side door of the farm truck, "Seven o'clock is perfect. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope" I say popping the p, "just yourself. I guess I will talk to you later then?" I glance up at his beautiful green eyes.

He leans in and kisses me on the forehead, "You know it, Bella." He smiles as he gets in the truck, leaving down the long driveway in a cloud of dust.

I turn to see Renee standing behind me. She is wearing her concerned mother face at the moment. "So Bells, you and Edward Cullen huh?"

We both start to make our way back into the barn. "Yeah, I guess so", I shrug my shoulders, trying to act nonchalant about the whole situation. The last thing I need is for Renee to worry about me. She worried enough during my marriage.

"Hmm…something tells me that Edward Cullen is not just a 'yeah, I guess so' kind of guy." Renee looks over at me with a smirk on her face, "Call it mother's intuition," she says as she points to her head.

I just laugh as I start dishing up the afternoon feedings.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Friday is here before I know it. The week sped by. I spent my mornings getting my classroom ready to start on Monday; the afternoons were spent getting ready for our first rodeo back on Saturday. Every day Phoenix gets stronger and faster. She is ready and knows it.

I pull up to Renee's around two on Friday afternoon. I have to get all my gear ready for when Em and Jas come to pick me up tomorrow. I am not going to ride today, Phoenix will need her rest for tomorrow. Mom is sitting on her porch playing with one of the barn cats. I walk up taking a seat next to her on the old wooden swing. She pats me on the knee, "Well, tomorrow is the big day kiddo. You guys will do fine I just know it."

I nod my head "I know we will mom, I am just a bundle of nerves right now. With the date tonight and the rodeo tomorrow," I run my fingers along the grooves in the swing.

"Isabella, look at me." Renee grabs my chin and pulls my face up so that I am looking at her. "You have come a long way since that piece of shit James. Please sweetie, do not ever doubt yourself, you are a strong, intelligent, independent woman. You can do anything you set your heart and mind too." She takes me into a motherly embrace, I start tearing up. I have never been very good with showing emotions, "As for Edward, I have seen the way he looks at you. Trust me when I say he is as head over heals for you as you are for him." She releases me, grabs me by the hand and hauls me up from the swing.

I wipe the tears from my cheeks, "Do you really think so mom?"

She chuckles softly as we walk hand and hand to the barn, "Bella you must be blind, trust me that man is totally smitten."

I feel tons better after the talk with Renee. We go about our chores without incident.

********************************************************************************************************************

On my way home from Renee's I decide to stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner, I am going to make lasagna and a green salad for everyone. I hurriedly make my way down the aisle that contains the pasta. _Ugh you would know they would put the freaking lasagna on the top shelf! _As I stretch up on my tippy toes, a very large russet colored arm shots up grabbing one of the packages and hands it to me. I pivot around to say thank you, and there standing behind me is Jake.

"Oh…Hey Jake, thanks for reaching that for me, it really sucks being vertically challenged." _Why, oh why did I have to run into him today of all days!_

He chuckles "Not a problem Bella, you looked to be having some trouble. So…um…how have you been? How is Phoenix?"

"We are both doing _**GREAT. **_Thanks for asking. I am actually headed to Gilbert Saturday night to a small rodeo for our first run back, pretty excited about it." Just as Jake is about to answer a very attractive girl with jet black hair and the same complexion as him walks up and loops her arm through his, they compliment one another very well.

Jacob turns to her the minute he feels her hand "Leah, this is Bella. Bella this is my girlfriend Leah." Apparently Jacob's girlfriend has heard all about me, the once beautiful smile she had is now turned down at the corners. I wonder what Jake has told her.

"I am so happy to meet you Leah." I hold out my hand and smile genuinely hoping she will see I truly meant what I said. Leah studies my face for a fraction of a second, satisfied by what she sees there, her smile returns and takes my hand, "Likewise Bella."

An uncomfortable silence has fallen upon us, so I try to get the conversation back on track, "So Jake, have you sold any horses lately?"

"Yea I have, it is funny that you are going to Gilbert Saturday night. Leah and I also are headed- up that a way, I sold her brother Seth a calf horse a few months back. That is actually how we met. Anyway, we are going to watch and cheer him on." He takes Leah's hand and raises it up to his lips and kisses it very tenderly. _I am so glad Jake has found somebody, he really does deserve it._

"Great! I will see you both there then. Jake you will be able to see Phoenix as well; you won't believe how different she looks." I catch a glance at my watch, "Well, I really need to get going. It was great seeing you both. Come find me tomorrow night, okay." I turn on my heel, looking over my shoulder one last time to wave at the couple as I hurry to pay for my purchases.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I rush through the door, throwing the grocery bags on the counter, the clock on the microwave says five-thirty. _Can that be right? _I have an hour and a half to get dressed and everything cooked before Edward gets here. _Calm down Bella you can do this! _I start to work immediately on the lasagna; it takes better than thirty minutes to get it layered and in the oven. I take the opportunity while it is baking to head upstairs to get dressed.

Once upstairs I jump in the shower, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. Once I am completely clean, I get out, grabbing a towel as I walk into my room. I hear voices pass my door, so I peak to see who it is, Alice and Jasper. I snake my arm around the door grabbing Alice as she walks by. She screams and jumps, "DAMN IT BELLA! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Oh my God Alice I am so sorry, I just need you help. I am having a clothing crisis." She squeals, places a kiss on Jasper's cheek, and then joins me in my room. Alice loves to play dress Bella up.

Forty five minutes later, Alice has worked her magic. She tore through my closet and hers to piece together the perfect outfit, a blue v-neck halter with a pair of bleached destroyed jeans. I grab a pair of black strappy low-wedge heals from my closet throwing them on as I run down the stairs. Just as I get to the last step there is a knock on the door. I freeze in place as Alice and Jasper come around the corner from the living room. "Bella, what are you waiting for, let the poor guy in." I nod at my cousin, swallow and walk towards the door. Nothing and I mean nothing in my 25 years has prepared me for the sight that was before me when I opened the door…

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: So next week the date. Leave me some love peeps, I love it! I posted some links in my profile to Bella's shirt and jeans she is wearing for her date. **


	18. Chapter 17 Dinner and Movie

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys I read every one of them! Sorry this is so late today, I have been slammed at work, not fun! **

**As always thanks to StephieB for keeping my grammar and punctuation in check. **

**Stephenie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. I however own 2 horses, 3 cats and 1 one dog. **

**Chapter 17**

**Dinner and a Movie**

**BPOV**

There in my doorway is Edward looking better then I have _**ever**_ seen him. He is wearing a pair of charcoal slacks, a black button up shirt. The first few buttons are undone enough showing a few sparse chest hairs. His hair is in controlled chaos and of course that sexy-ass crooked grin.

Edward hands me a bottle of wine, "It just seemed entirely inappropriate that I show up empty handed. I hope the wine is acceptable?"

"Thanks Edward, that was very thoughtful. Won't you come in?" I take a step over, allowing him inside. I close the door, turning to see him leaning against the breakfast bar, admiring the flowers he sent.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" Edward's eyes never leave mine as he lightly caresses one of the rose petals.

Instinctively I begin to blush. "Yes they are, thanks again for sending them to me. I truly do love them." Edward pushes off the bar and in one graceful stride is standing in front of me.

His lips are practically touching mine as he whispers, "You know what I haven't been able to get off my mind since Monday?"

"What is that Edward?" I say as I part my lips slightly.

Edward's lips slightly touch mine, "That kiss, Bella. I keep thinking how I would like to do it again."

I reflexively lick my lips and tilt my head because honestly, that kiss is all I have been thinking about as well. "Mmm hmm," I moan and in one swift move Edward grabs me by the hips and lifts me up on the bar, his lips crash into mine. This kiss is different from the one on Monday, it is full of lust, need and want. As we both struggle for dominance with our tongues, I hear someone clear their throat. The kiss slows as we break away I look over my shoulder and there is Alice standing there with Jasper.

"Bella…Edward we see that you guys are busy but did either of you notice that Emmett and Rose have been knocking on the door for at least two minutes now?" Alice giggles as she skips over to the door to let our friends in.

She opens the door for them apologizing. "Sorry about that, guys. Bella and Edward were making out on the breakfast bar. Thank God we won't be eating there tonight."

Emmett walks over giving me a slap on the back, like I hit a homerun…"Way to go B! It is about time you got a little action! Edward, man it is good to see you again." Emmett drapes his arm around Edward's shoulders the whole time I can see the wheels in Emmett's demented mind turning.

Edward helps me down from the bar his hands linger a little longer at my hips as he tips his head lower to whisper in my ear, "Bella, we _**will**_ finish this later." He then turns to follow Jasper and Emmett into the living room, Rose and Alice stay behind in the kitchen to give me a hand and I am sure to play twenty questions with me about what just happened.

"Bella, come on spill it. Were you and Edward really just making out on the bar?" Rose raises her eyebrow at me. "I mean don't get me wrong, good for you, because lord knows you need to get laid in the worst way, we just want to make sure that you are going to be okay. You went through a lot with James and we _**all**_ can tell by the way you look at Edward that he is different."

I sigh as I direct my attention back to the salad that I am preparing, I can hear the guys in the next room whooping and hollering about some sports show they are engrossed in, satisfied that they are not eavesdropping. "Rose…Alice, I know you are concerned…Hell, I am concerned. As much as Edward scares me when I am around him I feel as everything is right in the world. I know that we, Edward and I, haven't been around each other much, but girls it just feels right. I really don't know how to say it any better than that, he fits. You know?" I nervously arrange the salad in the bowl as I look up at my two friends.

Alice is the first to step around the bar to where I am standing, "Bells, congratulations. You, my dear, have found your soul mate." She then takes me into an enthusiastic hug. Rose walks around and pries her way into our embrace.

"Holy Shit! Guys get in here! Our ladies are having a party in the kitchen and we weren't invited." Alice, Rose and I break up our hug, glaring at Emmett as he waves Jasper and Edward into the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett! You are such a perv!" Rose walks over to him slapping in the back of the head.

"Fuck, Rose that shit hurt!" Emmett grabs the back of his head.

********************************************************************************************************************

After dinner we are all stuffed as we make our way into the living room. It is Alice's turn to choose the movie. She grabs The Holiday, Rose and I are clearly happy with her choice. The boys… not so much…Jasper mumbles something under his breath, Emmett lets out a loud "fuck" and Edward just shakes his head.

"What? Come on guys this is a great movie! Jude Law is so freaking hot in this." Alice strolls over to the DVD player and inserts the movie.

Edward and I are curled up on the loveseat with a blanket. I have my feet tucked under his thigh and his hand is resting on my shin. I have never felt this comfortable with anyone before.

I hear Cameron Diaz in the background talking to Jude Law, it is the part of the movie where Jude Law knocks on the door thinking his sister is home and is surprised to see Cameron Diaz standing there; it is the meet-cute of the movie, if you will. At that moment I feel Edward's finger start making a small circle on my leg. I love the way this man can make me feel with just the slightest touch. I turn to look at him; he is not watching the movie at all. He is just staring at me.

"What?" I mouth to him.

"You." His lips form the single word.

I start biting my lower lip no longer worried about the movie at all. I sit up taking his hand in mine, dragging him from the couch and up the stairs to my room. As we are half-way up the stairs I hear Emmett yelling from downstairs "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Everyone left down stairs breaks out into laughter.

I reach my door opening it and practically shoving Edward through it. Once we are inside Edward grabs me and pulls me to him. Our lips crash into each other with all of the want and desire that has been building since we met in May. Edward pushes me back until the back of my legs are touching my bed. He gently pushes me down, never breaking the kiss. He is leaning over me, one hand propping himself up the other is resting on my stomach. He slowly leans in closer, deepening the already intense kiss we are engaged in. Edward breaks our kiss, slowly making his way down to my collarbone.

I lifted my legs higher locking them around his waist bringing his hardness against me completely. He shifts his hips into me with his head down on my shoulder. His breathing is getting ragged, as is mine.

Our tongues are caressing and touching again as his hand grasps my waist, then he slides his hand underneath to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. It is then that he pulls my hips closer to him and shifts harder than ever with a breathless thrust, he is throbbing and hard. I moan sharply at the incredible energy coursing through me. Edward moans as well, I dig my heels into him without thinking, trying to create friction to relieve the intensified throbbing.

He kisses me harder as he holds onto my lower back so that he can rock into me again. He shifts hard and with another breathless thrust, I whimpering at the throbbing. I shift my hips back to him, eliciting a groan. I shift back and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and shifts in an even harder rhythm in return. I moan without thinking and pull his hair softly, he starts breathing harder, shifting stronger with a hiss. Our tongues start battling for contact once more.

Edward's hand starts rubbing my stomach, our eyes locked like he is asking permission to proceed, with a silent nod he quickly unbuttons my jeans and with one quick motion they are in a pile on the floor. I sit up crossing my arms at the hem of my shirt quickly raising it above my head, also discarding it into the growing pile on the floor. I look back at Edward through hooded eyes. He is also removing his shirt. I grab the waist band of his slacks pulling him closer to me so that I can unbutton them as well. Once we are both down to our underwear, Edward leans back taking me in as I lay there in nothing but a shimmery blue bra with matching panties. I take the opportunity as well to appreciate him in nothing but his boxers. Edward's chiseled abs are perfect, coming to a V at his torso. I have never seen a more beautiful man in all my life.

He leans in and begins nibbling softly on my ear. "Bella, my God, you are beautiful."

"Ungh, Edward I need to feel you against me." Edward reaches behind me and in one shift move releases the clasp of my bra, he gently removes each strap and tosses it to the floor. He leans in taking one of my pink buds into his hot, wet mouth. I groan at the contact, it only makes me want more. I thrust my pelvis up to meet his throbbing erection, he hisses at the contact. "Bella." He growls into my nipple.

I slowly slide my hand to his boxers, moving my hand to the elastic, gently pushing them down below his knees. His erect penis slaps his taunt stomach after being freed from the confines of his underwear. I ever so gently, begin to caress the tip of his penis, there is some pre-cum gathered on the head, I run my fingers through it grasping his length and start pumping. He tenses above me moaning in pleasure. Edward then moves his hand to the band of my panties; he slips his hand under them moving his hand ever so slowly until I feel him tentatively start massaging circles into my wetness. We are moaning and writhing, wanting more, but knowing that this is as far as we both need to go right now. "Fuck, Bella that feels…ugh…" I quicken my rhythm feeling him become even harder in my hand as I move my hand up and down his length. I thrust my hips up to meet his hand, letting him know that I want to feel more. He obliges by slowly pushing one of his long graceful fingers into my wet core.

I moan with the intimate contact I had urgently been yearning. "Edward…uhh…"

"Bella, god I am going to cum…" I feel him tense above me I quicken my pace; he dips another finger into my folds. Edward then starts rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb. We are moving in unison now, each working to give the other the release we both desperately need. I begin to feel the familiar tingle of an impending orgasm.

Edward gave one last pump curling his fingers reaching my G-spot. I yell with the force of my climax. I quicken my pace so he would follow.

"God…Love…don't…stop…" he breathlessly mutters through clenched teeth. Edward's eyes are closed; his neck is so tense I can see the veins as he strains. Just like that I feel his hard cock pulse in my palm, his warm seed spilling onto my stomach. Edward collapses as he rolls off beside me, laying his head on my shoulder. We are both sweating and spent.

I idly start running my fingers through his hair. "Edward." I shift under him, knowing I need to go to the bathroom to clean up the mess on my stomach.

"Hmmm?" He purrs contently.

"I kind of need to get up to go into the bathroom for a second." I say as I keep stroking his hair. He rolls over allowing me to get up, I run into the bathroom quickly cleaning my self off. I return to the bedroom to see Edward laying flat on his back with his head resting on his arms, staring at the ceiling. I would give anything to know exactly what he is thinking at this exact moment. I slide into the turned down covers laying my head on his chest…content.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I have never felt more fulfilled than I do at this moment as I lay here running my fingers through Bella's soft, beautiful hair. I feel like at this exact moment I am alive; her head is resting on my chest, her fingers are drawing invisible lines on my stomach. I can feel her rhythmic breathing. I will never be able to leave this incredible woman again.

"Edward? Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" She says while propping her chin up on her elbow.

"Well, I do have to be at the clinic in the morning until we close at noon. After that I am totally free." I glance down; Bella is biting her lower lip again. I have come to realize that this is a nervous habit of hers. "Why, Love?"

"Well…um…I was wondering if you would like to go with me tomorrow night to a rodeo in Gilbert. It is going to be our first official run back. I would like it very much if you were there, considering your history with Phoenix."

"Silly Bella, I would love to go, but I'm not going just for Phoenix. I want to be there to watch both of my girls." I lean down placing a chaste kiss on her plump lips, I take a quick look over at the clock on the nightstand, it is almost one in the morning, as much as I hate too, I really need to get home. I feel better knowing I will see her again tomorrow.

As if she can read my mind, "You have to go, don't you?" She sounds so tired.

"As much as I hate to leave you, I do need to get home. I have to be up early for work in the morning." I start to sit up as I feel her arms wrap around my waist, her soft lips start a trail of kisses up my back sending a shiver down my spine. "Bella if you don't stop that I will never leave. It is hard enough as it is."

She chuckles as she keeps kissing her way up until I can feel her hot breath near my ear, "That is the whole idea, for you to never leave."

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

We both get out of the bed grumbling as we start getting dressed. She opens the door to her bedroom. The entire house is pitch black. Quietly we descend the stairs and walk through the kitchen to the door, all the time I am holding on to her hand like it is my life line.

I open the door and walk into the night, turning to see Bella standing in the door. I lean in placing a tender kiss on her pouty lips. "Bella, what time are we going to Gilbert tomorrow?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you a time. Can you meet us at Renee's around four-thirty? We're going to ride with the gang." She has her hand behind my neck, twirling my hair around one of her fingers, waiting for me to answer.

I take the hand intertwined with mine bring it up to my lips as I softly brush my bottom lip against her soft skin. "That is perfect Bella. Just know I miss you already. I will be counting the hours until tomorrow afternoon." I step back, turning towards my car halfway there I look back to see Bella still standing in the door, she waves at me as I get into my car. I wave back knowing that my life will never be the same after tonight…it is better.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Well guys let me know what you think. Next few chapters will be the rodeo. **

**Reviews make me happier then Bella and Edward's first date….**


	19. Chapter 18 Rodeo Time

**A/N: Here is the first chapter building up to the rodeo, which including this chapter is 3 chapters long. I wanted to go into details for the first rodeo back, I will not be going into this much detail for every rodeo, it will get repetitive if I do. Remember there are links in my profile to the rodeo events I am covering if you have any questions please do not hesitate to pm me. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Christy girl here is your Jasper, thank Steph for it. Jasper is her favorite so she sexed him up for you. Thanks Steph again for all you do!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. **

**George Strait owns the song How bout them Cowgirls**

************************************************************************************************************

****

**Chapter 18**

**Rodeo Time**

**How bout them Cowgirls by: George Strait**

_I felt the rush of the Rio Grande into Yellowstone  
And I've seen first-hand Niagra Falls  
And the lights of Vegas  
I've criss-crossed down to Key Biscayane  
And Chi-town via Bangor, Maine  
Think I've seen it all  
And all I can say is_

_Chorus:  
How 'bout them cowgirls  
Boys ain't they somthin'  
Sure are some proud girls  
And you can't tell 'em nothin'  
And I tell you right now girls  
May just be seven wonders of this big, old round world  
But how 'bout them cowgirls_

_She's ridin' colts in Steamboat Springs  
Bailing hay outside Abilene  
She's tryin' hard  
To fit in in some city  
But her home is 'neath that big, blue sky  
And the Northern Plains and those other wide open spaces  
Now days there ain't as many_

_Chorus_

_But how 'bout them cowgirls  
Boys ain't they somthin'  
Sure are some proud girls  
And you can't tell 'em nothin'  
And I tell you right now girls  
May just be seven wonders of this big, old round world  
But how 'bout them cowgirls_

_Boy, she don't need you and she don't need me  
She can do just fine on her own two feet  
But she wants a man who wants her to be herself  
And she'll never change, don't know how to hide  
Her stubborn will or her fightin' side  
But you treat her right and she'll love you like no one else_

_Yeah, how 'bout them cowgirls  
Boys ain't they somethin'  
Sure are some proud girls  
But you can't beat their lovin'  
And I'll tell you right now girls  
May just be seven wonders of this big, old round world  
But how 'bout them cowgirls_

_How 'bout 'em boys  
_

**BPOV**

I have been lying in my bed for an hour replaying last night over and over. I am in love with Edward Cullen; no ifs, ands or buts about it. I know it is crazy for me to feel these emotions about him. Everything is still so new, I can't deny them though, and they are there. Finally I decide to get out of bed and I head to the bathroom for my morning routine. I hear my bedroom door open as I am brushing my teeth.

"Bella? Are you alive? It is almost ten thirty. I want to show you what Rose and I found you to wear tonight." I hear my bed squeak as Alice sits down.

"Han o a ec," I spit the toothpaste into the sink, "I am finishing up brushing my teeth." I take one last good sweep over with my toothbrush as I reach for the mouthwash. I feel better today, than I have in a good long while…Lighter almost, like a big weight has been lifted.

I walk in to the bedroom and sure enough my cousin is sitting on my bed with a shit-load of bags; some of them are from places I recognize like Buckle and there is one from a local western store, Rod's. "Whatcha got there Alice?" I quirk my eyebrow at her kind of scared of what my cousin has in the plentiful bags sprawled out on my bed.

Alice begins rifling through the bags. "Well, we went for a cowgirl chic look for you, Bells. This rodeo tonight is waiving the dress code, right?"

"Yup." Popping my "p" as I answer the pixie.

Most sanctioned rodeos, the ones that are put on by NHSRA, PRCA or WPRA, have a specific dress code requiring a long sleeve collared shirt, blue jeans, boots and cowboy hat. The one we are going to tonight is not sanctioned so therefore we will be able to wear anything we want, within reason. We can't ride wearing bikini tops or spaghetti straps, although they do sometimes have bikini barrel races. I giggle to myself. I direct my attention back to Tinkerbelle as she is still rummaging through the Buckle bag. Alice then pulls out a totally hot Ed Hardy shirt; I have wanted one of these for awhile. "Oh Alice! How did you know I have so wanted one of those?" I snatch the shirt out of her hand so I can look at it better. It is absolutely perfect! The background is burgundy, on the front is a blue bird that could pass for a Phoenix, the back of the shirt and sleeves have the same screen printing a skull with a rose, of course on the back there is also Ed Hardy's signature with Christian Audigier's name under it.

"I take it you like the shirt?" Alice lightly laughs.

"I love it! It is perfect." I lunge at her almost knocking both of us off the bed as I hug her.

"Hold on Bella there is more. Rose and I were kind of torn on the pants, I was going towards Cruel Girls, but Rose talked me in to this pair of Miss Me, aren't they fab!" Alice holds up the cutest pair of jeans I have ever seen. They are boot cut, and they have a hand sanded look, that is not even the best part of them, on the back pockets they have an embellished crystal cross.

"Alice, you guys really out did yourselves this time." I shake my head disbelievingly.

"Well, we figured it would go well with your cadet cap the one with a crystal cross on it, your B.B. Simon Belt and Python Luccheses." Alice finishes unloading her purchases. I love everything. "So Bella, is Edward going tonight?"

I try to control the thousand watt smile that is inching its way across my face, but it is not working. "Yeah he is. He is going to meet us at four-thirty at Renee's."

"Oh goody, we're going to have such a good time tonight I am super duper excited! Jasper will be thrilled, he loves catching up with 'Aggie alums' as he puts it." Alice shakes her head as she gets up to leave my bedroom.

The rest of the afternoon flies by, Jasper called to confirm that we were still meeting at five-thirty. Seems he and Emmett are just as excited as we are; I could hear Em in the background yelling "Cowgirl up! Get your game face on B, it is rodeo time"…I swear he needs Ritalin or the equivalent.

********************************************************************************************************************

Alice and I decide to leave for Renee's at three-thirty because I want to rinse Phoenix off and braid her mane before we leave. We drive up past Renee's house noticing Phil's black Ford four wheel drive truck parked outside; I remember Mom saying he had a free week and was coming in. We get out of Alice's car making our way into the barn to get Phoenix. Mom and Phil are sitting in some folding chairs we have set out on the concrete slab chatting away when they notice us, Phil let's out a long cat call whistle. "Wow girls ya'll look amazing!" Renee calls out, motioning for us to join them.

I lead Phoenix past them tying her in the wash racks, turning back to sit with them and talk for a bit. Phil told us about how the ball season is going and how happy he is to be home for a few days. He then directs his attention to me. "Bella, your Mom tells me you are going to enter the barrels tonight at the rodeo." I nod my head anxiously at him. "I think after I take Renee out to dinner we're going to swing by and cheer ya on." Phil rests his hand on Mom's knee gently rubbing her with his thumb. "Speaking of which honey, we need to get going if we are going to make the rodeo too." Phil takes Mom's hand and helps her out of the chair.

Renee walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Bella, do good tonight. I'll see you when we get there." She releases me from her hug and then turns to Alice, "Alice, please stay out of trouble tonight." Renee chuckles as she pats her niece on the back as she walks out of the barn.

I am just finishing up with braiding Phoenix's mane when Jasper, Emmett and Rose pull up, Alice runs out to the barn to greet them. I start to feel the familiar butterflies I used to get in my stomach when I was about to leave for a rodeo…it feels good. Just as I am untying my mare I feel two strong arms around my waist and a butterfly kiss planted on the nape of my neck, I turn to face Edward, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek, he turns his lips to my palm and places a soft kiss there as well.

"Are you nervous Love?" He grabs my hand we walk side by side as I lead Phoenix to Jasper's trailer. The minute our hands touch all the nervous energy that was building in my stomach subsides.

"Umm I was until you got here, I feel pretty confident now." I stretch up on my tip toes kissing him chastely on his lips.

"Good, there is nothing to be nervous about. You and Phoenix are going to do great. I just know it." He reaches over and pats Phoenix on her neck as we get to the trailer.

Jasper comes around the side of the trailer holding my saddle as he hoists it in to the back tack, "Hey guys are ya'll ready? I know I am! I just love rodeo day." He is talking so fast he didn't even take a breath.

"Slow down and breathe Jas." I chastise him.

"I know, I know… but man, rodeo in Texas is a religion and I got converted fast down there. Don't worry Bella, I got Randy Rogers Band and Chris LeDoux ready to get you all pumped up!" Jasper reaches in the rear tack and pulls out his rope can. It's brown oak leaf tooled leather with his name in black letters. While Edward and I get Phoenix loaded, Jasper takes out a rope and grabs the powder that is stuck behind the cantle of his saddle. He gives it a good coating so the wax on the rope doesn't stick in his hands and begins to spin a loop, feeding it with the excess coils in his left hand making the loop bigger. He tosses it with precision, roping a fence post and jerking the slack out of the line. With a flick of his wrist, the loop pops off the post and he begins recoiling it, already spinning the rope to take another swing.

He's not dressed in his rodeo clothes yet and I can see Alice leaning against the fender of the truck, appreciating Jasper. He is long and lean with taught muscles. His brown cowboy boots are leather soled with square toes and the frayed legs of his jeans cover the shaft of them. The Cinch Jeans he has on aren't too tight because as a calf roper, he has to dismount, flank, or lay down a calf and then tie three of the calf's legs. Calf ropers have to be able to move in their jeans and the ones Jasper is wearing are carpenter cut, but still hugged his nice ass, which Alice was shamelessly ogling as she bit the inside of her jaw.

Jasper's toned arms are tanned from spending many hours practicing both on horseback and with the roping dummy. He is wearing a turquoise blue shirt with some worn screen printing on it and when I read what it said, I cracked up. Jasper has a habit of wearing tacky t-shirts much to the dismay of his mother I'm told. This one is no exception and the white writing reads, "Let's flip a coin. Heads I get tail. Tails I get head." Jasper has the charisma to pull off wearing a shirt like that without being mistaken for a sleaze-bag. The front of his shirt is tucked in his jeans showing off a large belt buckle he'd been awarded by winning the 2008 College National Finals Rodeo Calf Roping Championship, which is a huge accomplishment. His brown belt isn't too flashy and is covered by the hem of his t-shirt that slightly clung to his skin in the hot Arizona sun. I could see between his shoulder blades where sweat began to pool and Alice licked her lips when she touched his wet shirt.

The Texas A&M cap Jasper has on is enough to get him kicked out of a few bars around these parts if he didn't rope well today. The only way an A&M cap is allowed around here is if you were good enough to out rope the assholes who thought going to Texas is something only a traitor would do. It is the trademark burgundy color and the crown is fitted. Jasper's hair stuck out from the back of the hat in ringlets and the bill is frayed. The once white letters of A&M are now a tan color from what looked like a couple years worth of wear. The crimson color looks good next to his dirty blonde locks and tanned skin.

He keeps swinging his rope and finally starts making Alice run so he can practice on a moving target. Alice is giggling as she runs erratically around the front of the truck. Just then Emmett walks around the trailer making sure everything door is shut and all is loaded, "Alright guys, let's get this show on the road."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: I have put links to Bella's clothes on my profile and a link to the rodeo arena in Gilbert.**

**Reviews make me happier than going to rodeo_s. _**


	20. Chapter 19 Gilbert FFA Open Rodeo Part 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the rodeo, remember there are links in my profile to the rodeo events I am covering if you have any questions please do not hesitate to pm me. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks again to my girl Steph, she is the cheese to my toast. **

**Garth Brooks owns the song Rodeo. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 19**

**Gilbert FFA Open Rodeo Part One**

_**Rodeo by: Garth Brooks **_

_His eyes are cold and restless  
His wounds have almost healed  
And she'd give half of Texas  
Just to change the way he feels  
She knows his love's in Tulsa  
And she knows he's gonna go  
Well it ain't no woman flesh and blood  
It's that damned old rodeo_

_Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo_

_She does her best to hold him  
When his love comes to call  
But his need for it controls him  
And her back's against the wall  
And it's So long girl I'll see you  
When it's time for him to go  
You know the woman wants her cowboy  
Like he wants his rodeo_

_Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo  
It'll drive a cowboy crazy  
It'll drive the man insane  
And he'll sell off everything he owns  
Just to pay to play her game  
And a broken home and some broken bones  
Is all he'll have to show  
For all the years that he spent chasin'  
This dream they call rodeo_

_Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo_

_It's the broncs and the blood  
It's the steers and the mud  
And they call the thing rodeo_

**BPOV**

The ride over to Gilbert flew by and before we knew it we were driving through the front gates. Even though this is a smaller rodeo there is still a crowd but we are directed to the trailer parking area. Once parked we busily start unloading the three horses; Phoenix came off first, then Stoker, Jasper's calf horse and last but not least, Punchy, Emmett's dogging horse.

Edward starts helping me brush Phoenix before I saddle her, he then walks around to the tack compartment and comes back with my saddle. I gasp when I see him carrying my saddle. I know he's just trying to help and I appreciate it, but I am borderline OCD when it comes to putting my gear on my horse. I have a certain order and method to the way I tack up my horses.

I gingerly walk over to Edward, not to hurt his feelings; he is trying to help after all, "Here I got this. Could you maybe get my duffle bag out of there also? It has her leg gear in it." Leg gear is an important part of my tack; it goes on Phoenix's front legs to protect against strains, sprains and over-reaching.

Edward furrows his brows, I don't think I have fooled him, "Bella, why don't you let me get the saddle and you get the leg gear? Besides, I want to help."

I sigh, "I know you want to help sweetheart, it is just that I am pretty fanatical when it comes to putting my saddle and stuff on my horse. I know you understand, right?" Edward hands me the saddle and turns towards Jasper mumbling something about damn barrel racers under his breath. I chuckle to myself as I slip into my pre-race routine of saddling Phoenix. Once I have all of her tack on, I look at my watch and realize I need to get up to the rodeo office to pay my entry fees. I turn to the others to let them know where I am headed.

Rose turns to me "I'll go with you. I need to get with the stock contractor anyway because I'm supposed to carry the American Flag during the Anthem and the Grand Entry." We leave Alice and the boys at the trailer drinking beer.

We make our way to the rodeo office Rose finds the person in charge of coordinating the flags and I find my way to the entry table. As I stand in line I recognize a lot of familiar faces I haven't seen in years I take a minute to look around…_God I have missed this, _the unique smells, sounds and the togetherness. After paying my entry fees and finding out they currently have thirty-five entered in the barrels. The rodeo secretary said they will post a draw, or running order, in about thirty minutes.

To kill a little time I walk over to the arena fence crossing my arms, propping them on one of the pipes while resting my foot on a bottom one. It is a huge outdoor pen with deep, dark brown dirt there are sponsor banners hanging all along the fence line. The roughies or bull riders and bronc riders are busy by the chutes getting their ropes and gear ready. The arena workers are separating bulls, horses, steers and calves into the appropriate pens. I am so engrossed in my surroundings I didn't hear Edward walk up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans in to whisper in my ear, "You missed this didn't you?" He kisses the spot right behind my ear.

I sigh contently, "More than you will ever know. I do need to start back to the trailer though, I want to warm Phoenix up and I'm going to ride in the Grand Entry." Edward grabs my hand as we start making our way back. Once at the trailer I notice another couple, the guy is talking to Emmett, he is rather stocky built with black hair, the girl has her back turned to me as she chats with Alice and Rose. There is something familiar about her, then she turns and I hear Edward groan beside me. I glance at him and then back to her, which is when I realize it is Lauren. I chuckle to myself knowing how Lauren has tried to flirt her way into Edward's bed. For all intents and purposes I really do like her sure she is a bit superficial but a good girl none the less. I walk over to the girls as Edward lingers back he is such a coward, I laugh to myself.

"Lauren!" She turns to look at me and the expression on her face when she sees Edward holding my hand is priceless.

"Bella, I was wondering if I would see you here. I usually don't do rodeos but I have been talking to Eric here for about a week." She taps the guy that is with her on his shoulder, "Eric Yorkie this is Bella Swan, I work with her at the High School." I extended my hand to his; he does the same then turns his attention back to Emmett who is apparently telling a rather funny story about a strip club down in El Paso. "Eric's a Steer Wrestler and invited me to come with him tonight since Lucky abscessed this week and couldn't go to New Mexico…I said what the heck?" Lauren's eyes then cut between Edward and I, she narrows them and steps closer to us, "Well, hello Edward, I am surprised to see you here."

Edward nervously clears his throat, "It is good to see you Lauren. I actually came to watch Bella run tonight we having been dating for about a week now also." He then starts circling his thumb into my palm.

I can tell Lauren is mulling something over in that head of hers, "Hmmm that is funny, I saw Bella just Monday at the in-service meeting and she didn't say a word to me about it. Isn't that right Bella? As a matter of fact you were getting kind of cozy with the track coach, Mike Newton." She raises her eyebrow at me and cocks her head to the side.

_**THAT BITCH! **__I take back every good thought I have ever had about Lauren Mallory._

I mentally try to compose myself I really want to cuss this bitch for all she is worth. "Well Lauren, I guess you missed where I tased Mike in the balls in the parking lot after you left the meeting. Seriously that guy was way gross and could never hold a candle to Edward. It's actually not really your business but yes, Edward and I are dating."

Emmett ceases talking about pole dancing in El Paso at the mention of a taser and balls. "Bella, you have to be fucking kidding me! Why didn't you tell us about it? That has to be the funniest shit I have heard in a long time, little ole you tasing someone in the family jewels. What the fuck did he do?"

Everyone's attention has pretty much shifted to me, "Well he kind of fell to the ground in what looked like a seizure. I really couldn't make out what he was saying, except for 'Oh fuck, my balls'. That is about it."

Edward starts laughing along with everyone else, "So Bella is that why you were late Monday to the vet appointment?"

"Yeah, actually it was." I look over at Lauren who is clearly pissed that she didn't get the reaction she was looking for.

Lauren grabs Eric's hand and stalks off, "Come on Eric, I want some cotton candy from the concession."

"What a bitch!" Rose blurts out.

"Rosie, language!" Emmett chastises her.

Rose punches Emmett in the stomach as she rolls her eyes, "Oh fuck off Em, and you're one to talk. Come on Bella lets go, the Grand Entry starts in twenty minutes." Rose turns walking towards Punchy she is going to use Emmett's dogging horse to carry the flag on.

I shrug my shoulders at Emmett, while he is still rubbing his stomach where Rose punched him. I walk around to the other side of the trailer where Phoenix is tied, and start tightening her saddle, clasping her breast collar and putting her bridle on. I do not carry a whip on Phoenix she is a free runner and doesn't need encouragement. I put one foot in the stirrup and swing myself into the saddle adjusting it as I settle in. I ride around to the other side of the trailer where Alice, Emmett and Edward are standing; Jasper and Rose are sitting on Stoker and Punchy waiting on me.

Edward walks over to me and places his hand on my knee, "We're going to sit in the stands, come find me after you are finished with the Grand Entry."

"Okay, I'll do that." I lean down placing a short but passionate kiss on his lips.

Rose, Jasper and I ride up to the back of the arena where the alley is located, everyone is lining up for the Grand Entry. A Grand Entry at a rodeo is symbolic of the old time rodeo that used to have parades down the main street of the towns they were performing at. Most of the contestants ride through the arena in a line, sometimes the flag carrier's will make a pattern that everyone weaves around, but for the most part the Grand Entry is lead by the flag carriers and the Stock Contractor or the person putting on the rodeo.

Rose is carrying the American Flag, she is dressed in a beautiful red, white and blue sequined top, it actually looks like an American Flag, and the pants are a matching red, with a white Stetson her Ms. Rodeo Arizona crown is placed on the brim. She looks beautiful with her blonde curls cascading down under her hat. The arena director signals for Rose to get ready to enter the arena for the American Anthem, she walks up to the mouth of the alley waiting for the girl that is singing the anthem to start. Upon the first line "Oh say can you see" Rose ques Punchy into a walk and enters the arena with the flag unfurling behind her in the slight breeze that is blowing. As the song continues she picks up the pace to a slow lope around the arena while the spectators stand with their hats off and right hands over their hearts. Once the song comes to the end line Rose asks Punchy for more speed and runs straight up the middle of the arena and slides to a stop, the crowd goes wild. It really makes you proud to be an American.

Rose exits the arena and takes her place at the head of the Grand Entry line, as the announcer booms over the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman I want to welcome you to the Gilbert FFA Open Rodeo, please take this opportunity to welcome the cowboys and cowgirls who will be performing tonight for you in the rodeo." The announcer puts on some quirky sounding music as the line starts to move into the arena. I have lingered back I always like to go last during the Grand Entry, this way I can stay out of the way of some wrecks and bottlenecks that always seem to occur. Jasper rides up beside us, "Are you ready Bellarific?"

I quirk my eyebrow at him as I kick Phoenix forward to start my way into the arena, "Hell, Jas I was born ready." He chuckles at me as we walk side by side into the arena.

Once in the arena, Phoenix is prancing and shaking her head, she is just as excited as I am to be at an actual rodeo. I look up in the stands trying to find my friends, which isn't hard because Alice is jumping up and down waving at me and Jasper. I return the wave and blow a kiss at Edward who is sitting next to Emmett. I notice a couple of bleachers down from our group is Leah and Jake, I wave at them also as I ride by. Phoenix is starting to get anxious as the end of the Grand Entry is approaching, so I let the grip I have had on the reins relax some allowing her to move at a faster lope than before, she takes advantage of this and runs right out of the arena into the alley. I get her slowed as Jasper and Stoker follow behind. Yup Phoenix is definitely a rodeo atmosphere horse.

Jasper and I ride back to the trailer to dismount and loosen the girths on our horses; we have awhile until our events so there is no used in staying mounted the whole time. Rose has already taken care of Punchy and is back up at the stands signing autographs and taking pictures, oh the life of a rodeo queen.

As I walk through the gates leading to the bleachers I notice Mom and Phil standing in line at the concession stand, Jasper continues towards where Alice is sitting. I slowly make my way over to them through the crowd of people, "Hey you two, I thought ya'll were going to dinner?" Phil turns around smiling at me, while Renee orders something from the girl working the counter.

"We did, but your Mother here insisted on some popcorn. Who am I to deny her anything?" Phil smiles as he wraps his arm around my Mom. I really am happy that she found him, he really does love her.

"Bells how are you and Phoenix feeling? Do you think you are going to need my help behind the alley when it is your turn to run?" She glances inquisitively at me. All my life Renee has always been behind the alley before I run giving me last minute instructions and encouragement, I have missed that.

We start walking towards the stands, I can hear from the crowd that the Bareback Riding event has gotten underway, "We are good, just a little anxious to get on with our run. I would love if you would come back there to help me, it may help with the nerves."

Renee puts her arm around me as we walk past the spectators watching a cowboy get lawn darted off of one wild looking bucking horse in the arena, "Of course I will be back there. Do you know what number you run?"

I gasp remembering that the draw should be posted, I totally forgot to check it, "Ugh, Mom I need to walk over to the Rodeo Office to check I will be right back." I point out where everyone is sitting and start jogging to the table where the draw was supposed to be. I scan the names and notice that there are forty runners total, ten in the show and thirty in the slack. Slack are the contestants that they can't fit into the rodeo performance, these individuals will actually run after the last event in the performance, slack can make for some really late nights. I drew up during the performance, fifth in the running order actually. I scan down to the Calf Roping and Steer Wrestling to see where Jasper and Emmett ended up. Jasper drew slack while Emmett ended up drawing third in the performance. I groan internally knowing we are going to be here until the cows come home.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Hope you guys like the first chapter like I said I will not be going into this much detail for every rodeo. If you like what you are reading leave me some love, I would totally love it if we could get over 100 reviews. (Hint Hint)**


	21. Chapter 20 Gilbert FFA Open Rodeo Part 2

**A/N: This is a really long chapter, there is a lot covered here. So if you have any questions please do not hesitate to pm me! Now on with the show! **

**Steph you know I love you right? As for me putting your boy in slack…Jasper is that good that he does not worry about when he does his thing. **

**The forever great Chris LeDoux owns the song Round and Round, it is one of his older songs and hard to find but well worth the listen.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 20**

**Gilbert FFA Rodeo Part II**

_**Round and Round She Goes by: Chris LeDoux**_

_On a cold Montana morning  
On the road to __Idaho _

_I watched her order hot and black to go.  
And her boots and spurs and blue jeans  
And the lonely in her eyes  
Told me just how much she loved the rodeos._

_I asked where she was headin',  
She said, the Boise show.  
She took a third in Butte just yesterday.  
No, she never has been married,  
And she probably never will,  
'cause silver buckle dreams  
Don't leave time for standing still._

_Chorus_

_  
Round and round and round she goes  
Where she stops nobody knows.  
The miles are gettin' longer,  
The nights they never end.  
Old rodeos and livestock shows  
Keep the lady on the go.  
Lord, she loves to run those barrels,  
And it's the only life she knows.__trade__ a minute  
Of the years that she's got in it,  
'cause she's had herself some happy,  
She's learned to take the sad.  
When i looked up from my coffee  
I saw __Boise__ on her mind,  
She had that look of leavin' in her eyes.  
As she drove into the morning  
It slowly dawned on me  
How hard it is to tell a dream goodbye_

_For now on fifteen seasons  
The circuit's been her home,  
And at times she misses kids she never had.  
But she wouldn't_

_Chorus_

_Lord, she loves to run those barrels,  
And it's the only life she knows._

**BPOV**

I start walking my way down to have a seat with the group when I am stopped by Jake, Leah and a very cute younger guy, who I assume is Leah's brother, Seth. Leah speaks first, "Hey Bella it is so good to see you again. That sure is one good looking mare you are riding."

"Thanks so much Leah, I am so glad Jake found her, she truly is a once in a lifetime horse. So this must be your brother I have heard so much about?" I ask looking back and forth between the three.

Leah looks embarrassed for not introducing us sooner, "Oh geez, where are my manners? Bella Swan this is my brother, Seth Clearwater."

Seth is a natural flirt; I can just tell as he grabs my hand and raises it to his lips to kiss the back of my hand, "It is really nice to meet you Bella. If you don't mind me asking, was that Jasper Hale you were riding with in the Grand Entry?"

"Yup it sure was. Do you know him?" I gaze back at Seth as his face turns from a flirty boy, to a fan.

"Oh my God! I knew it, I have watched all of his runs I could find on YouTube from the college finals he is an amazing roper." Seth is practically jumping out of his skin with admiration for Jasper. "I actually got to see him rope once in person at the PRCA Rodeo they had in Scottsdale earlier this year. He is the reason I wanted to get into Calf Roping."

"Would you like to meet him?" Upon hearing my question Seth just about falls over.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to meet him." He practically rips my arm off as he leads me towards where everyone is sitting. I can hear Jake and Leah laughing behind me.

Once up in the stands, I introduced Seth to Jasper, they immediately start talking roping. Jasper offers to help Seth some, I think the kid literally died and went to heaven when Jasper offered. I take a seat next to Edward and place my hand on his knee. Jake and Leah sit beside Renee and Phil on the bleacher below us.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. Jake is who I bought Phoenix from." Edward's eyebrow shots up when he hears who Jake is, and turns his attention to him.

Jake looks Edward up and down, I guess sizing him up. According to Jake no one will ever be good enough for me. Jake extends his large hand to Edward "Guilty as charged. I am just glad I was able to rescue that mare before that witch of a woman, Tanya Denali, had her processed into Alpo."

Edward winces after Jake's Alpo statement; he is still pissed about that whole situation, "Well I'm glad you were at the right place at the right time. Phoenix is a special mare that's for sure. I unfortunately used to date Tanya Denali, so I am fully aware of her less then stellar ways."

Jake lets out a chuckle, "Man, sorry for you. I ran into her at a sale I was at in New Mexico, she is definitely a cold hearted snake."

"Tell me about it." Edward retorts. I am glad to see the two most important men in my life getting along.

I had been so absorbed in Edward and Jacob's conversation I hadn't noticed that the Calf Roping had started and Jasper and Seth were gone. "Where are Jas and Seth?" I ask Alice.

Alice shrugs and points down to the end of the arena where the calf ropers are waiting their turn in the roping box. Jasper is standing beside Seth who is sitting on a gorgeous stout brown gelding. Seth is twirling his rope around, pulling the slack through just like Jasper had done earlier in the day. Apparently Seth is roping in the performance and Jasper is going to push his calf for him. Pushing the calf through the chute is a very important job; it gives the calf a little extra oomph when breaking the gates.

Leah is nervously crossing and uncrossing her legs, Jake reaches over and grabs her hand trying to smooth her nerves. The announcer starts running down the list of ropers, "Here is the line up for the Calf Roping event: Dally McBride, Chad Murray, Wes Walker, Seth Clearwater" Leah lets out a yell at the mention of her brother's name, the announcer continues, "Embry Redfeather, Paul Hodges, Sam Cook, Casey Thompson, Bo Johnson and rounding out the Calf Roping will be Trey Lott."

The first roper out misses his calf all together, the second breaks the barrier resulting in an extra five seconds being tacked on to his time and the third roper Wes Walker, makes the first qualified time so far of 10.52 seconds. Seth is walking up to the roping box, he has his piggin string in his mouth and his loop tucked under his right arm, he backs his horse into the box as Jasper jumps into the chute with the calf. Seth makes sure his horse is ready and then glances down to the calf making sure it is in position. With a nod of his head Jasper pushes the calf through the open chute gates and runs out just as Seth races after the calf. He has drawn a swift calf, so he has to play chase for a little ways down the pen. Seth finally seizes the opportunity and releases his loop, it settles right over the calf's head but as luck would have it the calf runs through catching its back foot as Seth pulls his slack and dismounts in one swift motion. The calf is fighting trying to free himself as Seth makes it there flanking and making swift work of tying the calf. The boy does have some swift hands. Seth walks back and remounts his horse and walks forward loosening the tension on the rope and waits the six seconds required too make sure the calf does not get up. The judge gives thumbs up and waits for his time…14.85. It is a long time but at least he roped the calf.

Leah lets out a breath that I am sure she has been holding the whole time, Jake looks back at me, "He just was late pulling his slack, he had a good one going if it wasn't for that one mistake."

I nod agreeing, "Yeah, but he is still green. With Jasper's help he'll get better."

Jake and Leah nod as they stand up to meet Seth at the horse trailer. "We'll be back, just want to make sure Seth doesn't need a hand." Jake says as he and Leah turn to go down the bleachers.

Emmett then gets up and starts his way to the horse trailer to get ready, his event is next. Rose yells as he descends the bleachers "Give'em hell Em!" Emmett pumps his fist in the air as he continues downwards.

Renee turns around cocking her eyebrow at me, "Bells when are you heading down to get on Phoenix?"

"I'm going to head down after Emmett throws his steer. I think that'll give me plenty of time, Team Roping is still one event before me." I glance over at Edward feeling bad that I haven't really had time to spend with him. But that is the way it is when you compete.

I touch my hand to his forearm trying to get his attention, "Hey, are you having a good time? I hate that we haven't had more time to talk."

He wraps his arm around me pulling me closer, kissing me on the forehead, "Bella, I totally understand, this isn't my first rodeo remember? Things get hectic; we'll have plenty of time later to do whatever we want." He squeezes me reassuringly.

"Hm… I like the way that sounds. You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?" Thinking that if he doesn't have to get up early he might want to stay the night. We are going to get in late after all.

"Nope, I sure don't. So…I am all yours until Sunday evening. That is if you will have me."

"Um I don't know about that. We'll just have to see how things play out." I joke with him, giving him a small punch in the arm. Edward lets out a low chuckle as he brushes one of my stray hairs behind my ear.

I turn my attention back to the arena while Edward keeps running his fingers through my hair. The Steer Wrestlers have started making their way in. Emmett runs into the arena like a bat out of hell with Jasper close on his heals, apparently Jas is just helping out everyone tonight. He is going to haze Em's Steer for him; which basically means he and Stoker will run along side of the steer on his horse making sure the steer runs in a straight line and does not weave or duck.

The first steer wrestler is actually Lauren's friend Eric; I notice she is hanging on the fence further down from where we are sitting. Eric's horse breaks good and has a good steer but as he slips down off his horse the steer accelerates and Eric bites the dirt hard rolling like a tumbleweed. Gosh I hope he is not hurt. The second dogger out throws his steer and gets a time of 7.52. Emmett is next, Rose stands up to get a better view. Punchy trots into the box, his ears are pinned so close together anxiously watching the steer as Emmett backs him into the corner. He has his hat pulled down low on his head I can barely see his eyes. Every muscle in Emmett and Punchy's bodies are tensed and ready to pounce. It seems like an eternity has passed since he entered the roping box, but in reality it has only been maybe five seconds and just like that Emmett nods his head and the steer runs through the chute. Punchy pushes out of the box hard with his back legs; Emmett is in great position to throw this steer fast. Jasper moves the steer closer to him as Emmett slides down to the side of Punchy and wraps one of his massive arms around the steer's horns. Emmett's legs instinctively reach out in front of him as they hit the dirt. In one swift twisting motion Emmett lays the steer down completely. The crowd is going wild, it is an awesome run. Em releases the steer, gets up does a two gun shooting motion with his hands and dusts himself off. The time is announced and it is a 4.25. That puts him in the lead so far. Rose is jumping up and down screaming "Way to go baby! You rocked that shit!" I just shake my head and laugh; those two were made for each other.

It is now my turn to get on my horse, the butterflies are back in full force. This will be my first competition run back in almost four years. "Well guys I need to head to the trailer to get ready; I will see ya'll when I get done." Everyone wishes me good luck as I stand to walk down the bleachers.

Edward gets up with me, "Wait Bella I am going to come with you."

Renee looks up at us as we walk past her, "I will be down there before the Team Roping is finished. Okay?"

"That sounds good Mom, I'll be looking for you." Edward and I start our way down.

We bump into Jake and Leah on their way back to sit down. Jake grabs me and gives me a hug, "Good Luck Bells. You and Phoenix will do fine." Leah pats me on the shoulder nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys, well I gotta get. I will see you after, alright?" We make our way to where Phoenix is tied at the trailer. She is resting her foot so peacefully; I believe she might just be asleep.

I get her girth tightened and I decide that even though there is not dress code I want to wear my Charlie One Horse cowboy hat tonight, so I grab it out of the living quarters of Jasper's trailer. I replace my cadet cap with my cowboy hat, when I have it on my head good and snug I turn to Edward, his eyes are a darker shade of green then before, he almost looks flushed in the face too. He walks towards me and grabs me by the waist. "Fuck Bella, you look God damn hot in a cowboy hat. Do you think you could just wear that later?" He wags his eyebrows at me right before crashing his lips into mine, I can feel myself getting wet, this is not a good road to be taking right before I have to run barrels, I think to myself. I slow the kiss knowing I am never going to get on Phoenix and I still needed to warm her up.

We break from the kiss, panting. "Edward I really need to get on Phoenix… I have barrels to run tonight remember?" He chuckles softly as he leans his forehead in and touches it to mine.

"I know Love, I just couldn't help myself. Let's get you _mounted_ and on your way." He looks me up and down.

I shake my head knowing full well the double meaning of the word "mounted" in that last sentence. I get Phoenix bridled up and I swing up on her as Edward walks over.

"Good luck. Make you a fast, clean run." I lean down placing a small peck on his cheek.

"I will try my damnedest." I gently urge Phoenix forward looking back and waving at Edward as he starts his way back to the bleachers.

I walk toward the arena where there is a dirt area that is used to warm up the horse. There are a few barrel racers, some I recognize others I don't. There is one girl in particular that catches my eye she is very pretty and has shoulder length blonde hair, looks to be around my age. I had noticed her staring at me during the Grand Entry.

I kick Phoenix into a long trot as I circle her around the warm-up area; it is close quarters with all of the other girls trying to do the same. I zoom past the girl as I que Phoenix into a comfortable lope, I lope a couple of times in both directions, then stopping Phoenix settling her as I realize the last Team Ropers are finishing up.

I jump down real quick tightening my girth one last time for good measure. Just as I am about to re-mount, the pretty blonde girl rides over. "Hi I am Bree…Bree Howard. I couldn't help but notice your mare. She sure favors a horse I used to know back in Texas, her name was Phoenix. She used to belong to my best friend on the A & M rodeo team, Tanya Denali." I groan internally knowing that this conversation could go many ways and I sure do not need this right before I run.

I go ahead and get back on Phoenix turning so that Bree and I are looking at one another, "Nice to meet you Bree, I am Bella Swan. Funny you should mention Tanya and Phoenix because this is her, this is Phoenix." I straighten my saddle making sure not to break eye contact with Bree.

"I thought so. I would know that mare anywhere. Tanya's boyfriend played a big role in why that mare will never be right to run barrels again." She casually says.

_WHAT THE FUCK! Is that what that bitch is telling everyone that what happened to Phoenix was Edward's fault? Oh hell no!_

"Well Bree**, **first off your information is incorrect. Tanya's **EX**-boyfriend Edward did everything he could for Phoenix. In fact it was Tanya who lied to Edward and told him the mare was dead and sold her to a horse meat plant in Mexico. Thank God the broker that bought the mare from Tanya sold her to a friend of mine or she surely would have ended up in can of dog food."

By this point my blood is boiling. How dare this girl presume to know anything about Edward or Phoenix? "Tanya Denali really needs to keep her mouth shut when it comes to Edward and Phoenix. Neither one of them are her concern anymore." I look over to my right noticing Renee headed my way, there are setting up the barrels in the arena.

Bree is still standing by side me, "Bella believe me, I know that Tanya can be… umm how do I say this… a little less then ethical when it comes to her treatment of her horses. I always knew there was more to that story then what she had told me. We're not friends anymore. I was at her house the day she broke Edward's heart for good. I've never seen someone as destroyed as he was when he came home to find Blackjack bleeding in the arena." Bree's eyes are full of sadness she sighs as she continues, "It really is not my story to tell, it's Edward's. I noticed you and him together earlier. He really was a great guy at one time before Tanya ruined him. He looked like his old self with you. I am truly happy for him and for Phoenix, they both deserve happiness. It was really nice to meet you Bella; I hope that we can become friends. Good luck tonight."

I nod and return the good luck wishes to her as well just as Renee walks up, "Hey Bells. Are you alright? Looked like you girls were having a pretty heated conversation from where I was standing."

"Yea, but it is fine now. Just a big misunderstanding, we have other things to concentrate on right now." Just then the announcer starts calling out the names of the ten girls that will run in the performance, Bree actually runs right before me.

The first 3 girls ran and all had clean runs. It is Bree's turn now, her gelding is really on the muscle spinning and baulking at the alley. Renee goes up trying to help her get him in, she gets up beside him and gently takes the rein in her hand encouraging him to move forward which he does. Bree looks down thankfully at my Mom. Right when they get to the alley Bree tells Renee to let him go and she is down the alley in no time flat. Other than a wide first barrel she had a really good run her time is a 16.412. That is good enough for second right now the girl that ran right before Bree ran a smoking 16.112.

Renee walks back over as the announcer is calling me to the arena. "Alright Bells, don't make the run happen just let it. Do good baby girl" I straighten up in my saddle, gather my reins up and kick Phoenix forward, she is well aware of what is going on. Flo Rida's "Low" is booming over the loud speaker; I can feel Phoenix's heart beating fast beneath me. She knows this is no longer practice. The closer we get the alley the more I feel like my heart is about to thump right out of my chest as well. I take a deep breath, reach down and pat Phoenix on her neck trying to calm her and me…It is not working.

I look down my Mom walking right beside us; she has her hand on Phoenix's shoulder as well. Right as I get to the spot where I want to start my run Phoenix feels my body shift and instinctively begins to lope forward. I loosen my rein more and she takes off, I am urging her forward with my body language. Once at the first barrel I sit deep in my saddle and say whoa, she gathers up under me and before I know it we are headed towards the second. I press my inside foot in Phoenix's side, feeling we are coming at the second a little to close, she moves over and just as we are coming off the backside of the barrel I feel my leg graze the barrel, it starts to rock. I can hear the crowd gasp. I don't look back, if it falls it falls. I then hear Renee's voice above everyone else's "IT IS UP BELLA, HUSTLE HER TO THE THIRD!" I start kicking Phoenix forward and we are around the third, I lean up and throw the reins forward kicking Phoenix with all I have coming home. Once through the alley, I try to gradually slow her down. I don't like to hard stop my horse it is bad on their legs. I am so pumped I didn't even hear my time.

_Fuck that felt good!_

Once I get Phoenix stopped Bree comes trotting over on her horse, "Bella wow! That was a great run. Phoenix sure hasn't lost it. I haven't seen her run like that for Tanya ever!"

I can't help but smile and blush at the same time; I really don't take compliments very well, "Thanks Bree, God it felt good. This actually was my first competition run back in over three years."

Bree shakes her head, "Well then you two are the ones to watch on the circuit this year. You are going to buy your WPRA card aren't you?" I shrug my shoulders I really hadn't given that much thought, "Well, after that run I would seriously think about it. I gotta go cool Cash down but I will see ya around." She waves as she walks off.

I jump down off of Phoenix, loosing her girth as Mom walks up and puts her arm around me, "Bella that was great." Oh no I hear a "but" coming on I laugh to myself, "But you stopped kicking when you thought you knocked the second, that cost a little time."

Then it dawns on me I didn't even hear my time, "Mom did you even hear my time because I sure didn't…"

Then I feel two arms that are definitely not my Mom's reach around my waist and twirl me around, and just like that I am staring at the most perfect set of green eyes, "Your time, Bella, was a 16.289, you are currently sitting second. Not too bad for a couple of has-beens."

_Second…Wow! _

I laugh at Edward's term has-beens as we start walking back to the trailer, "Thanks I think!" I slightly chastise him. "But there are around thirty more runners in the slack that could bump me, I am pretty happy with that run. It felt awesome! I was so scared when I brushed that second barrel."

Edward shakes his head, "I knew it wasn't going to fall, it sure did hang there for a split second though. I will tell you this, you have quite the fan club up there, I think I'm deaf now, from all the yelling the whole gang was doing, even Jake, Leah and Seth."

I shake my head, "Ya know it's weird, when I'm in a run I have never been able to hear anyone cheering me on, the only voice I am in-tuned to is Renee's. The minute I heard her say the second was up and to hustle, that is exactly what I did."

We reach the trailer where everyone is waiting. Jasper is getting Stoker ready he is fourth out in the calf roping during the slack. After Jasper rides off to warm his horse up, everyone else walks back up to the arena to watch the bull riding, leaving me and Edward at the trailer to tend to Phoenix. I start putting away my tack while Edward brushes Phoenix down, I walk back around to the side of the trailer where she is tied, hearing Edward talking to someone, I than realize that someone is actually Phoenix.

"You are such a good girl. You did really awesome tonight." He scratches her between her eyes and gives her treat. Just the sight of Edward being so gentle and loving to Phoenix makes my heart soar. The emotions I am feeling are so different from the ones I felt with James, Edward accepts me just the way I am, barrel racer and all. James used to complain the whole time we were at a rodeo, he messed with my head a lot. Never, did he care about my horses the way I did, but here is Edward on the other end of the spectrum loving Phoenix.

Edward looks up seeing me staring at him, he smiles while he keeps brushing Phoenix, "Hey you, I didn't hear you there."

"Oh I was just watching you with Phoenix." I start walking towards them. Edward finishes up brushing her and sets the brush down on the running board of the trailer. He walks towards me, closing the gap between us. He reaches up and tilts my hat up on my head some, giving him better access to my mouth. He pulls me closer and starts placing kisses all along my neck as he works his way up to my mouth. "God Bella, you looked so fucking sexy out there in that arena. You have no idea what you do to me."

I press my body closer to his, feeling the bulge in his pants. _Huh, who would have thought running barrels would turn Edward on so much?_ Our kissing becomes more frantic as our tongues dance in each other's mouths. After what seems like an eternity we break away breathless. Edward and I start walking towards the door that leads into the living quarter's section of Jasper's trailer, I want to get comfortable by taking my hat and boots off, I brought my favorite pair of black Chuck Taylor low-tops.

Once inside I flip on the light switch, living quarters in horse trailers these days are very extravagant and Jaspers is no exception. There is dark leather couch facing us when we walk in, I plop down on it taking my hat off, Edward sits down beside me.

"Wow Jasper really knows how to travel in style." He says as he looks around the trailer. There is a door to the right that leads to the shower, restroom section of the trailer. Hanging on the wall directly above the couch is a flat screen TV, over to the left in the nose of the trailer is the bed; the linens are white with what appears to be all the rodeo events depicted on the comforter. Right in front of us is the kitchenette area, there is a microwave mounted above the small stove and a sink. There is also a mini refridge below that.

I lean my head back on the couch tilting it towards Edward who is still looking around the trailer. "You like Jasper's trailer?"

"Yeah, I do…Maybe one day we can have one like this." _Holy shit! Did he just say"one day"? Does that mean he thinks of a future with me in it?_

I look over at him and he is staring at me intensely. Leaning over I kiss him on the neck, "I would like that very much." He grabs me by the waist and lifts me so that I am straddling his lap; we continue kissing and exploring each other's exposed flesh. He reaches to the hem of my shirt. I raise my arm up allowing him to remove it. _Thank god I wore nice underwear. _I continue placing kisses down Edward's neck pausing only to lick his ear lobe. He moans as I start sucking his ear. He then reaches up and takes one of my tits in his hand and starts massaging it, he looks up at me asking permission with his eyes to remove the bra, I nod as I continue tasting him.

Edward then lowers his head taking one of the pink buds into his hot wet mouth. _Fuck that feels fantastic_. I can feel the wetness pooling into my panties. My hips start rocking back and forth creating the friction I so desperately need. I can feel how hard he is for me under his pants, reaching down I unbutton his jeans trying to free his massive erection. Once his pants are undone I glance down seeing the tip of his dick peaking out of boxers. Edward is still sucking and licking on my tits as I slowly guide my hand under his boxers, taking his throbbing dick into my hand. Our mouths meet again and our kissing is not tender but full of lust and a burning need that has building between us. Edward's hand slips between the waist of my blue jeans as he finds the spot he is looking for. My hips buckle forward needing to feel his touch on my clit.

Edward's thumb starts circling my nub as my pumps on his large erect cock become faster. "Fuck Bella, don't stop, that feels…shit…so fucking good!" He pants through closed teeth.

I raise my hips once more trying to tell him I want to feel more, "What Bella? Tell me what you need?"

"I need to feel more of you Edward, fuck I want to feel all of you." He lets out a moan as he plunges two fingers into my wet core; he works his fingers in and out at a steady pace. Feeling I am getting close I encourage him with my mouth, "Ungh, god Edward…" then all coherent speech evades me as my pussy constricts on his fingers.

"That's it Bella baby cum for me." As I ride my orgasm out I feel Edward's dick twitch in my hand realizing that he is close as well I give it two more pumps before he spills his seed all over my hand and his stomach. I collapse my head onto his shoulder as we both try and regulate our breathing.

After about five minutes of just holding one another, we decide to get presentable so we can watch Jasper. We walk hand in hand back to the bleachers. The crowd has thinned out considerably from the performance. They have already started running the barrels as we sit down next to Alice.

"So…Where have you two been?" My nosy cousin cocks her eyebrow at us.

"We were taking care of Phoenix, what else would we have been doing Alice?" I shoot her a look that says drop it.

She chuckles shaking her head, "Well your Mom and Phil went looking for you guys, they wanted to tell you bye before they left. But they couldn't find you, go figure."

I shrug my shoulders and direct my attention back to the barrels, "How many have they ran so far?"

Rose leans down from the bleachers above me, "Oh about thirty, you're sitting third now. A girl came in a little while ago and ran a 16.229."

I nod my head as I watch the remainder of the runners. The last girl runs and her time is a 16.367, so I won third. Not bad for my first run back.

Alice starts squealing beside me as Jasper makes his way with the other ropers into the arena, Emmett is already down there to help push his calf.

Alice leans over to whisper in my ear, "Bells do you wanna know what turns me on more then anything in this world?"

I roll my eyes at my cousin, really not wanting to know her intimate secrets, "Sure Alice, I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway."

"Well you know when Jasper dismounts off the side of horse, the way he does it in one motion, so fast and graceful. I swear I could orgasm just watching him." I look back at her smiling face and all I can do is shake my head.

The announcer begins calling off the working order of the Calf Roping, Jasper is fourth. Alice is practically vibrating next to me, Edward looks over at her and just laughs.

The first three ropers out all missed their calves, Jasper is next. Alice's legs are bouncing up in down. _Damn that girl is a nervous ball of energy. _

Jasper moves Stoker forward in to the box just as Seth had done earlier, but with more confidence. He twirls his loop a couple of times before entering the box completely, every time the loop swirls over his head you can every muscle in Jasper's arms and shoulders tighten.

Alice yells beside me, "I love you Jas, rope that damn calf!"

Rose gets up from where she is sitting behind us and moves beside Alice. Jasper tucks his rope under his arm as he backs Stoker in to the corner. Emmett jumps down in to the chute so that he can get ready to push the calf.

Stoker is really on the muscle and Jasper has to work a little to get him to lock in on the calf. Once Stoker eyes the calf his ears go up and he starts hopping up and down. Jasper settles him and looks at the chute worker nodding his head signaling it is alright to release the calf. Emmett pushes the calf hard through the chute and Jas gets a clean break. They take two strides outside of the box and Jasper lets go of his loop and it settles beautifully around the calf's neck. I glance over at Alice knowing her favorite orgasmic part is coming up, with one swift motion Jasper pitches his slack and dismounts in one quick move. Alice just about falls out of the bleachers, "Mother fucker that is hot", she says under her breath.

Jasper is already at the calf flanking him, one half hitch and a hooey later, it is all over. He rides Stoker up waiting the customary time. The judge looks at this stop watch and nods to the announcer's stand. "We have a clean run folks and it is **FAST! **The time for Jasper Hale is 8.01 that puts him in first place." Alice is jumping up and down screaming, "Way to go baby! Just wait until we get home!" Jasper looks up at Alice as he rides out of the arena giving her a wink and tipping his hat at her.

The announcer comes back on the speaker just as we are walking down the bleachers, "Barrel Racers we have your money ready. The placings are as follows: 1st place – Megan Robertson with a 16.112, 2nd place - Lisa Bryant with a 16.229, 3rd place – Bella Swan with a 16.289, 4th place – Stephanie James with a 16.305, 5th place – Brittany Crider with a 16.310 and 6th place – Nessie Masen with a 16.358. Congratulations ladies."

Rose grabs my hand, "Come on Bella, I'll go with you to get your money. Besides, I need to make sure they have Emmett and Jasper's address correct so they can mail them their checks."

I glance over at Edward, "Go ahead, I'll load Phoenix up and wait on you." I stand on my toes giving him one quick kiss as Rose shuttles me off to the rodeo office.

_Not bad for my first rodeo back…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: I make reference to BlackJack in this chapter, don't worry all will be revealed in time. Also there are links in my profile to Jasper's trailer and other things. Go check them out.**

**Reviews make me happier then trailer loving!**


	22. Chapter 21 Time Marches On

**A/N: Ok guys, this chapter takes a jump from the Gilbert Rodeo in September to the end of November. The reason for the jump is this, I can only write about so many rodeos before it becomes redundant and you get tired of it, so to keep the story moving and the time line I had to skip ahead slightly. Remember Bella and Edward both have been treated wrong in their previous relationships, there are issues there that always seem to come up the longer you are together. **

**I hope I don't turn you guys off buy making the jump, just know it had to happen to move things along. Let me know what you think. Some questions are answered in this chapter and some are still hanging out there. **

**Thanks again StephieB, she is one in a million!**

**As always everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 21**

**Time Marches On**

**BPOV**

The months following the Gilbert rodeo have been nothing but awesome. I took Bree's advice and bought my WPRA card. I have been hitting some rodeos on the Turquoise circuit and doing very well, I am currently ranked third in the standings. Edward and I have our ups and downs; most of the tough times stem from the fact that neither of us trusts very well, but we are working on it.

He has been spending a lot of time at my house and just drives to the clinic every morning. I guess you could say he unofficially lives here seeing how all of his clothes are at my house. Edward has nightmares every night, when I ask him about them his standard reply is "It's nothing." Sometimes I just wish he would let me in all the way. I know that Tanya did a number on him but, damn it to hell, James did one on me as well.

School has been going well, I have a great bunch of kids and Mike Newton keeps his distance. _Thank God! _After the Gilbert rodeo Lauren has not spoken to me once. _Believe me, there is no love lost there. _

Emmett and Rose got engaged and are planning a Vegas wedding during the NFR this year, which is just a couple of weeks off; December third through the twelfth to be exact. We are all planning on going for the wedding on December second and to do some Christmas shopping at the tradeshow held in conjunction with the rodeo. To be honest I am excited, the NFR is the biggest rodeo of the year, this is where champions are crowned. It has been a life-long dream of mine to run there and it seems that if Phoenix and I keep on the track we are on, we will be there next year for sure.

It is now November thirtieth; Rose, Emmett and Jasper left for Vegas a couple of days ago. Jasper qualified in the Calf Roping in the number three spot and he has a good chance of winning the Championship if he ropes well. Emmett also qualified in Steer Wrestling in the tenth position. Edward, Alice and I are making the five hour drive to Vegas tomorrow. We are planning on staying for the wedding and a couple of performances of the NFR, though Alice is going to stay with Jasper for the remainder of the rodeo.

********************************************************************************************************************

**December 1st**

Edward is going to shit when he gets here to pick us up. Alice has packed everything but the kitchen sink.

"Alice, do you really need all this?" I grab another one of her tote bags and haul it closer to the door.

She just rolls her eyes while grabbing a hanging bag, "Bella, you never know what may come up. It is Vegas after all! I still can't believe Rose and Emmett are getting married tomorrow. We are so having a bachelorette party when we get there tonight. I know the guys are planning something for Emmett."

My head is a buzz with all the trouble those three could get into on the strip in Vegas, "Um Ali? Are they going to a strip club?"

"Hell Bells I don't know, probably. You know Emmett, he loves him some strip clubs." Alice turns and heads back upstairs for one more bag.

Great, just one more thing I have to worry about. It is not enough that Tanya is going to be there. At the last rodeo we were at, Bree told me the bitch qualified fourth in the barrels. Tanya supposedly has bought a new horse that is tearing everyone up. _I can't worry about that right now, I probably will not even see Tanya._

"What the fuck is all this?" I turn to see Edward with his hands on his hips not looking happy. I hadn't even heard him come in. There's no point in him knocking since he practically lives here.

Only one word is needed to answer this question, "Alice." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

Edward grabs the first piece of luggage he can "I should have figured as much, good thing the Volvo has a big trunk."

Once everything is loaded we get on the road at ten o'clock in the morning. The drive is an easy one as we chat about Rose and Emmett's wedding and the very real possibility that Jasper could become a World Champion Calf Roper by the end of the week.

We are about twenty minutes from Vegas when it dawns on me that I haven't asked Edward about the bachelor party, "So Edward, a little birdie told me you guys are planning a bachelor party tonight?"

Never taking his eyes off the road he uninterestingly answers, "Yea Jasper said something about it. I also heard you girls are going to do something as well."

Alice chimes in from the backseat, "Yup we sure are. It is going to be a blast."

I really need to get over my trust issues.

_This is Edward, NOT James. He has never done anything for me not to trust him. _I internally chastise myself.

"Yup we are all going to have a great time." I say as I reach over and grab Edward's free hand, squeezing it reassuringly, which he returns with a smile and quick glance in my direction.

"Look girls, we are here! Las Vegas!" Edward says as he points to the famous sign that reads "Welcome to Las Vegas".

Alice squeals in the backseat, "Oh my gosh! You guys, this is going to be so much fun."

Alice's excitement must be rubbing off on me, because I start squealing along with her. There are a lot of oh's and ah's as we take in the sites of the strip as we drive towards where we will be staying, The Gold Coast Hotel and Casino.

The Gold Coast is the host casino and hotel for the NFR, so there will be a lot of the contestants staying here. This is also where they do the awards ceremony and after party at the end of each performance. We drive up to the covered valet area of the hotel, Edward gives the valet strict instructions on what to do and not to do with his car. I just shake my head as Alice and I walk hand in hand into the lobby of the hotel.

The outside of the hotel is impressive but the lobby is absolutely beautiful. The floor is marble with a tan look to it; there is intricate wood work on all the counters and there are chandeliers everywhere. Another valet strides by us as he hurriedly helps load our bags on the trolley.

Edward walks up to the check in counter where an attractive woman who looks to be in her late forties, looks up from her computer screen. I notice her eyes linger a little too long on Edward for my liking. I clear my throat hoping she will see that he is not alone. Her gaze shifts to me and for a split second the huge smile falters as she notices me. She resumes her sickingly fake smile "Welcome to the Gold Coast Hotel and Casino. My name is Rhonda. How may I _**help**_ you today?" She clearly directs that last statement towards Edward.

"I have a reservation for Cullen…Edward Cullen."

Rhonda smiles again at Edward as she types into her computer, "Ah yes Mr. Cullen you have a suite reserved for today, Tuesday, December first thru Sunday, December sixth. Is this correct?"

"Yes, but I had requested to be as close as possible to Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale's rooms." Edward looks around at me and winks as he returns his attention back to the front counter.

Rhonda types some more, "Mr. Cullen we have you in a suite on the same floor as the gentlemen you mentioned. Is that acceptable?" She looks up questioningly.

Edward nods as he hands her his credit card.

The bell boy ushers us towards the elevators, just as we walk by a meeting room a crowd of people walk out. "Edward, Bella, Alice!" We all three turn towards the familiar voice calling our names. Jasper walks through the crowd grabbing Alice and twirling her around in a hug.

Emmett walks out of the meeting room as well holding Rose's hand, "Hey you guys, we didn't know you were already here!" They walk over to us as well.

"Em what was going on in that room?" I nod towards where they just exited.

"Oh that? Just a mandatory contestant meeting, ya know what's considered acceptable behavior and what's not. Apparently they've put a ban on late-night streaking through the hotel lobby this year. Who woulda thunk?" Emmett just shakes his head in disgust that he won't be allowed to streak.

We all turn our backs waiting on the elevator to come back down so that we can all go to our rooms and plan the bachelor and bachelorette party tonight.

"Edward?" A tentative voice I do not recognize calls out from behind us as the elevator doors open. I feel Edward's whole body tense and his grip tightens around my hand. "Edward? Is that you?" The voice asks again. This time we all turn to see Tanya Denali standing right behind us.

A flurry of emotions over come me at this exact moment; I want to tell her to get fucked. I want to lunge at her and beat her senseless but for some reason my voice and my body won't work. Edward's voice breaks me from the internal debate I am having with myself.

"Tanya." He says flatly, void of any emotion at all. It is then that I realize Edward has a death grip on my hand. I look up at his face and see so much pain there. I glare back at Tanya, hating her more than I ever have. It than dawns on me that this is the first time Edward has seen Tanya since leaving Texas months ago. I must reel in my emotions and be strong for him; I am sure my feelings only pale in comparison with the ones he is feeling right now.

"How have you been? I have thought about you a lot." Tanya takes a couple of steps towards us as Edward takes one back towards the open doors of the elevators where everyone else is standing and watching.

I feel an overwhelming need to mark my terrority where this bitch is concerned so I stick my hand out, "Tanya, I am Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend and the girl who now owns Phoenix. You remember her don't you? She is the horse you sold for dog food?"

Tanya's smoky grey eyes narrow as they shift from Edward to me. "So you are the one who ended up with that piece of shit of a mare? And…you are dating Edward?" Her cold glare shifts back in forth between Edward and I settling on our laced fingers, "Well I hope you enjoy my left overs" Tanya leans over towards my ear and whispers so that only I could hear, "You may have Edward now little Swan, but trust me when I say I could have him back at the drop of a hat." Tanya wheels around flipping her hair and starts walking towards the casino.

I am so pissed now I can feel my blood boiling. Dropping Edward's hand, I look back at him disappointed that he had nothing, absolutely nothing to say to **HER. **I walk briskly to catch up with her and once close enough I grab Tanya by the elbow wheeling her around, "Look here Tanya, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but all I see is a bitch who carelessly threw away the two best things she ever had in her life. Trust me when I say they are both getting the love and care they need now from me. Honestly, I feel sorry for you because you are a truly miserable person who feeds off of causing others misery."

She wrenches her arm away from me, "Bella you have no idea what you are talking about and believe me when I say you have not heard the end of this." Tanya glares at me as she turns to walk back towards her friends.

I turn walking back toward my own friends, Alice comes running over. "Bella don't worry about that hag, she will get what she deserves. Karma is a funny thing. You know that."

I nod, still feeling dejected that Edward said and did nothing.

_Are Tanya's words true? Would he go back to her?_

**********************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Never in a million years would I have thought we would run into her. The minute I heard my name I knew it was Tanya. The only thing I could think to do was to hold on to Bella's hand like my life depended on it.

At Thanksgiving she had told me every detail of her marriage to James, from the verbal and physical abuse to the cheating. It was at the moment I decided she had gone through enough and I would not add to it by telling her why I wake up in a cold sweat screaming. Just seeing Tanya made my blood run cold and the vision of the day I left Stephenville for good to come rushing back.

_I had just gotten off work at the clinic. Tanya had returned home from Calgary a couple of days ago. I had been so busy this was the first chance I had to see her. I drove to her house and I was greeted by Bree as I stepped out of my car. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. I asked her what was wrong._

"_Edward if I were you I would get back in your car and leave. You don't want to see what she has done." Bree just shook her head and walked towards her truck and trailer._

_What the fuck was going on? I walked towards the arena and that is when I saw him; Blackjack, the three year old black gelding I had bought for Tanya at the beginning of spring. I had bought him to try and make up for Phoenix and he seemed to be taking to training very well._

_I ran to the middle of the arena where he laid. There was a lot of blood coming from his nose and upon further inspection I noticed several lacerations covering his beautiful body. I looked over to the side seeing a broken fiberglass fishing pole covered in dried blood…She must have used that to beat him with. He was extremely dehydrated and his breathing was shallow. I tried to get him to stand but his body had just given out._

_I ran to the truck to get my medical bag when Tanya walked out of the barn. _

"_Edward, I didn't know you were coming by. I missed you so much." I can't believe she is acting like nothing is wrong._

"_Tanya! What the hell? How long has Blackjack been like this?" I walked past her bumping her out of the way with my shoulder._

"_Oh Eddie, he was being obstinate. I was just teaching him a lesson. He's only been tied out here for a couple of days. I figured the hot sun would temper his attitude." She casually walks by me, looking back over her shoulder "I just untied him when Bree showed up because she threw such a fit about his condition. Honestly I don't see what the big deal is, I had to break him some how. Besides I rode him this morning and he was fine."_

_I couldn't control my anger any longer, how had I been so blind. "FINE? FINE? TANYA DOES HE LOOK FINE… AND WHEN THE HELL IS IT ALRIGHT TO BEAT A HORSE SENSELESS WITH A FUCKING FISHING POLE? " I grabbed her by the arm dragging her in to the arena. Blackjack just laid there his muscles spasming in what was his last effort to hold on to life. I dropped to his side holding the syringe with the pink fluid that would end his suffering. I picked up his beautiful head placing it in my lap. I found the vein in his neck and stuck the needle in and pushed the plunger. I continued petting him until he drew in his last breath and left this earth for good. I sobbed on to his beautiful black coat._

_Tanya just stood there emotionless, "Eddie he was a piece of shit anyway. Very hard to train, he would have never made it as a barrel horse anyway." _

_I lunged up from where I was, ignoring the fact that blood covered my jeans and hands. "Tanya you make me sick! I can't believe I never saw your true colors after all these years. I don't ever want to see you again. I am leaving! Don't try to find me. I am done with you."_

I am brought back to reality when I feel Bella's hand leave mine, I turn just in time to see her march right up to Tanya. The conversation is heated I can't really make out what they are saying, but it appears that Bella is holding her own. I know I should go over there and stand with her, but I just can't. I don't want to be anywhere near that vile woman.

Bella turns and walks back to me with a look of disappointment on her face.

_What did that bitch say to her?_

"Bella what did she say to you?" I reach to grab her hand but she moves one step away.

Waving her hand in the air at me, "Don't worry about it Edward, because Lord knows you weren't worried enough to walk over there and stand up to that bitch."

She is right I am a shit…A coward, I ran away from Tanya months ago not wanting to face my emotions and I am still running.

The elevator door opens on our floor; I walk behind Bella as we exit. We say bye to our friends as we make our way to our suite. I open the door with the key card allowing Bella to walk in first. Once inside I turn and close the door, not really knowing what to say. So I just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Bella I am so sorry. I know I should have said or done something…" Bella turns around sharply as she cuts me off.

"Edward, I know it is hard to face your ex. Hell it was hard for me to face her knowing all the horrible things she has done to you and Phoenix…But I did it." She pauses "I just wish you would let me in all the way. You are still running from something Edward I can sense it and those dreams... I know Tanya is the reason behind them. You wake up yelling her name."

I sigh knowing that she is right but I am just not ready to talk about it out loud yet. "Bella I promise when I am ready I will tell you everything." I walk towards her hoping she won't reject me.

Bella wraps her arms around my neck and whispers into my ear, "Edward, I love you. I do. But I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck feeling all sorts of guilty. Bella doesn't know that I have gone as far to shop for rings and houses, even though I haven't even worked up the nerve to tell her I love her. I am a sad pathetic man… and for the first time in months I let the tears flow.

_I really don't deserve the love this woman gives me..._

***~*~*~*~***

**End note: There is a link to the Gold Coast Hotel and Casino on my profile, go check it out it is really beautiful.**

**Let me know what you guys think. **


	23. Chapter 22 What Happens in Vegas

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay in putting this one up, life stepped in. I will not be posting any new chapters this week, I am leaving to go to Florida for Memorial Day weekend, so I am super busy getting stuff ready to leave. Hope ya'll have a great holiday!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

**Chapter 22**

**What Happens In Vegas**

**BPOV**

I am still a little unnerved with the whole Tanya situation, I guess compiled with the fact that Edward has not told me he loves me. I know he tries to show me through his actions but that just is not the same. The first time I told Edward I loved him was Thanksgiving right after I told him the details of my marriage with James. I could tell he wanted to say it back but it was like something was holding him back. I try not to push him I want to him come to me on his own time, the same way I patiently waited for Phoenix to trust and love me.

I busy myself with unpacking while Edward walks down to Alice and Jasper's room to talk about the bachelor party plans. Just as I am finishing up with hanging our clothes in the spacious closet there is a knock on the door, I walk through the living area of the suite to open the door, Alice and Rose bound in with a couple of wine bottles tucked under each of their arms.

Rose is all smiles as she plops down on the couch, "Alright chica's, lets talk about our plans for tonight! Just think by tomorrow night I will be Mrs. Emmett McCarty!"

I am really happy for Rose. She is going to make a beautiful bride even though she and Emmett are getting married by Elvis. Emmett has a weird infatuation with "The King", Rose was not to happy about getting married by an Elvis impersonator but she relented when she saw how much it meant to Emmett. It will be a wedding to remember.

Alice comes back from the wet bar with three wine glasses, "So what kind of trouble are we going to get into tonight ladies?"

Both Rose and I shrug our shoulders not really knowing what there is to do in Vegas, none of us have ever been here before.

Alice takes a sip of her Merlot "Well I know the boys are in fact going to a strip club, The Penthouse Club it just opened last year, supposed to be really high-end."

Rose tops off her glass of White Zinfandel looking a little put out by Alice's revelation, "Alice how did you find this out?"

Alice shifts slightly on the couch as I walk over taking a seat on the love seat, "Well Jasper told me. We have no secrets."

At this moment I am very jealous of Alice and Jasper's relationship, I wish Edward would be as open as Jasper.

Rose leans back narrowing her eyes, "Well ladies what is good for the goose is also good for the gander. If they can go to a strip club so can we."

Alice picks up the phone to call the front desk, "Yes we are throwing a bachelorette party for a friend of mine tonight and we want to go to a male strip club. Would you have any suggestions?" Alice picks up a pen and piece of paper as the clerk tells her the information. "Thanks for very much." She hangs up the phone holding up the piece of paper, "Girls, Rhonda at the front desk says that Olympic Gardens is the place to be tonight, it is ladies night with all nude men."

Rose let's out a squeal why I try and digest the fact we are going to see totally nude men schlonging around.

"Oh well what the hell!" I say as I raise my wine glass in an impromptu toast, we all clink our glasses as I gulp my Pinot Grigio down. "It is going to be one hell of a night!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

Edward returns to our suite shortly after Rose and Alice left to start getting dressed for the night. I start going through the clothes I brought and I find the perfect outfit, a short black mini skirt with a purple shimmery low cut top. Digging through the shoes I find a perfect pair of black peep toe heals, not to high but not short, perfect.

Edward eyes what I have laid out on the bed, "You are wearing that? Shit Bella that shirt is pretty risqué looking." He glances over at me as I get undressed to take a shower.

"Oh Edward don't be such a prude, I promise not to let anyone touch my boobs tonight. How's that sound?" I hear him make a low growling noise behind me as I turn to get in the shower. I hate being short with him, but to be honest I am still a little put out by him. I need to go out and have some fun with the girls.

Rose and Alice are already waiting on me as I walk out of the bedroom; they are both dressed to kill. If I don't say so my self we are one hot looking trio. Edward walks out behind me, he has not started getting dressed yet because the boys are leaving later than us. We are going to stop down at the casino first and try our hand at the Poker tables.

Edward leans against the door jamb of the bedroom as we gather our purses to leave, "Ladies you look breathtaking. Have fun and be careful. If you need anything call us we will have our phones on us."

I look over to where he is standing and really no matter how mad I am Edward still takes my breath away with his slightly damp hair hanging down in his eyes. I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest I quietly whisper, "I am sorry for earlier, I don't want to fight anymore. This is supposed to be a fun trip. I want you to have tonight Edward; can you please do that for me?"

He raises his hand and gently massages the back of neck, "Anything for you Bella." I grab the t-shirt he is wearing pulling him down closer to me, the kiss starts out slow and soft but then it builds into fire and heat. "Uh hm guys there will be plenty of time for that later. We have got to get going." Rose points out. We slow the kiss resting our foreheads on each others, knowing that neither of us could stay mad for long.

I remove myself from Edward's arms and join my friends as we make our way out the suite down to the casino.

********************************************************************************************************************

The casino at the Gold Coast is impressive, video poker and slot machines are everywhere, lights flashing and dings of the machines fill the air. We make our way over to the tables; we find one that has a couple of cowboys already seated so we join them. They both are around our age and very good looking, I am sure I saw them leaving the contestants meeting earlier today. Both smile and tip their hats as we sit down, little do they know Rose is a real card shark.

The waitress walks up to get our drink orders, Rose orders Patron, Alice an Amaretto Sour and I order a Red Bull with Vodka. We play a couple of hands before the guys decide to speak. The one closest to Rose is stocky built with blonde hair and green eyes and the other one is very short with red hair and brown eyes. The blonde leans over to Rose, "You really know how to play cards beautiful. You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Rose totally hates it when guys use cheesy pick up lines on her, but she keeps betting as Alice and I lose our asses off, "Well my fiancée is a Steer Wrestler. Maybe that is how you know me. Are you guys here for the rodeo?"

The short one lets out a laugh as he leans across his friend, "Steer Wrestler huh? Your boyfriend should do a real event like Bull Riding." It is common knowledge in the rodeo world that rough stock riders and ropers don't really mix so it figures that these two are roughies, they sure look the part.

Rose chugs back her Patron and smiles ever so sweetly as she gathers her winnings, "My boyfriend _**actually**_ has brains and that is something bull riders are definitely lacking. Come on girls lets get outta here." We all stand leaving Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with their mouths hanging open

We follow Rose out of the casino but not before we cash in her winnings which total five hundred seventy five dollars. We walk out in to the Nevada night it is cool and clear, I look at my watch it is already ten thirty.

_Shit I hadn't realized we had been in the casino that long, time sure doe's move fast in there._

Alice skips up beside me, we are all feeling a slight buzz from our earlier drinks, "Alright girls lets get a cab over to Olympic Gardens and see some men!"

Rose wolf whistles as a cab pulls up to the curb we all pile in telling the cabby where we are headed, a slight smile comes across his face as he nods and starts in the direction of Olympic Gardens.

The cab pulls up to a large building with a neon sign that reads Olympic Gardens, we get out paying the fare. We turn and head towards the building. The guy taking the money at the front door is not half bad he has on a pair of skimpy underwear, his tanned body is glistening with oil and his eyes are almost gold. "Welcome to Olympic Gardens ladies, I am Tristan. What brings three beautiful women as yourselves out?"

"Well Tristan, you see this beautiful blonde right here?" I point to Rose.

Tristan smiles as he looks Rose up and down, "I _**sure **_do." He than licks his lips, Alice giggles behind us.

"She is getting married tomorrow so we are here on a bachelorette party." Tristan's eyes light up at the mention of a bachelorette party.

"Ladies you have come to the right place to celebrate your friends last night of freedom." Tristan walks by opening the door ushering us inside of the dimly lit bar.

Once our eyes adjust to the sudden change in light, we take in our surroundings. The club itself is very tastefully decorated with high top tables closer to the bar and regular tables closer to the stage that is situated in the middle of the club. Lady GaGa's Love Game is blaring over the speakers. You just gotta love a woman who sings about taking a ride on a Disco Stick. Rose meanders through the tables finally sitting at one closest to the stage. Just as I am about to sit down someone taps me on the shoulder. I whirl around only to be met by a completely nude man sporting an erection asking me what I want to drink.

Okay I almost laugh out loud at the absurdness of the whole situation, but this is for Rose and this is what she wanted to do, so I choke back my laughter and order another Red Bull and Vodka. I finally sit down, I glance over to Rose and Alice, they both are not paying me any attention I follow their eyes to the stage and there is an extremely hot guy gyrating around, every time he spins his cock whips around and slaps him almost on the hip bone. The guy has an unnaturally long dick. Alice slams back her screwdriver jumping up placing a twenty in between her teeth she encourages Super Schlong over to our table. As he gets closer I can see just how big this guy's peen actually is.

_Dear God he could hurt someone with that thing. I hope he has it registered as a lethal weapon!_

I look over at Alice as Super Schlong thrusts his hips so that his dick is slapping him in the stomach, he then leans down and ever so gently removes the money from Alice's teeth.

_Alice don't let him touch you! You don't know where his mouth has been!_

After "SS" stands back up he focuses his attention on me, moving towards where I am sitting. I try to let him know that I am so not interested in what he wants to show me. Honestly I have seen enough of him to haunt me in my nightmares.

The longer we sit there the more alcohol we drink, before long none of us are feeling any pain. Alice's cell phone starts vibrating on the table; she picks it up holding it close to her face so she can see who is calling, because apparently alcohol impairs your vision.

"Heeeeyyy guyssss!" Alice's speech is really slurring, "Look! Itssss Jasssss!"

Rose grabs the phone from her, "Alice don't you dare answer that! They just want to check up on us!"

For the past five minutes I have been laying my head on the table because the room is spinning out of control and I just want it to stop, "Yeahhh Alice. Don't answer that shit!" I look up momentarily before laying my head back down.

The M.C.'s booming voice comes on the speaker, "Tristan has informed us we have a bachelorette party in the house. Could we get Rose on the stage, we have a special treat for the bride to be!"

Rose looks at me and Alice like she wants to launch across the table at us both, "Oh no bitches! If I have to go we all go!"

Alice and I groan as Rose grabs both of our arms and jerks us out of our seats. The three of us make our way onto the stage as a good looking guy holding a microphone walks towards us. He is tan with blue eyes. He is wearing a white linen shirt with the top two buttons open, a black blazer with blue jeans with holes placed strategically up and down his legs. But what grabs my attention even more is he is wearing a fedora, his jet black hair is ever so slightly peeking out from under the hat, and honestly this guy makes that shit look good. Fedora hottie stops just short of us, "Hello ladies! Which one of you is the bride to be?" He looks us up and down like he wants to eat all three of us at the same time.

Alice in her drunken glory pushes me and Rose back as she wraps her arms around Fedora guy and whispers something in his ear, he starts grinning like a Cheshire cat, just as she steps back she licks him, the crazy pixie actually licked him from his neck to his cheek.

Fedora Hottie turns towards the women in the club and points to Rose, "Our bachelorette is actually rodeo royalty, Ms. Rodeo Arizona Rosalie Hale! Rose and her long time boyfriend and NFR qualifier Emmett McCarty are tying the knot here in Vegas tomorrow. So let's see if we can make her last night as a single lady memorable! What do you say?" The women in the crowd start going wild as five dancers come out from behind the curtains three of them are carrying chairs and one has what looks like hand-cuffs in his hand.

_Uh this does not look good._

The three strippers who look more like Mr. Universe contestants than anything place the three chairs in a row and motion for us to have a seat. I look over to my friends; Alice is actually standing on her chair.

_Good grief what is it about Alice and standing on chairs! Let's just hope she does not leap on to one of these strippers like she did Jessica._

I look back at the men dancing around and notice they all have G-Strings on.

_Thank God at least they have some clothes on!_

Alice and I sit in the seats on the end allowing Rose to be in the middle, one guy sashays towards us with three pairs of hand-cuffs, he bends down smiling at all three of us, "Ladies if I may ask? We know who Rose is, but we failed to get your names."

Alice blurts out first, "I am Alice and the beautiful girl on the end is my cousin Bella."

"Well ladies my names is Devon, if you would permit me I would like to put these hand-cuffs on you. I promise I won't put them on tight." Devon glances between the three of us.

We all three nod in agreement as Devon moves gracefully behind and securing our arms comfortably behind us. The hand-cuffs actually have fur around the cuff part making them comfortable.

The music starts up and I immediately recognize it as Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me, Rose loves this song.

The crowd is going wild as three guys Devon included start dancing in unison to the song, than all three whip around and start dancing towards us. Alice is whooping and hollering. Rose is just sitting there looking them up and down like she wants to jump their bones and me I am scared shitless at having unfamiliar dick thrust into my face.

Devon walks over and whispers in my ear, "Relax beautiful Bella this won't hurt…much." He gently grabs the back of my head and tilts his head over towards the other guys who are doing the same thing to Rose and Alice. Devon than starts to move his hips closer to my face, I try to lean back but he holds my head in place as he thrusts his hard cock towards my mouth. Dear God he is acting like I am giving him head! I turn my head slightly and Alice is actually blowing on her guys cock. Rose is actually trying to bite her guy's nipple. I turn my attention back to Devon whose dick is so close to my mouth I could actually lick it if I wanted to.

_Edward would fucking die if he where here! _

Finally the song winds down and Devon releases my head as he moves away the ladies in the crowd are up on their feet cheering as they unlock the cuffs and we stand. Alice runs and jumps into her guys arms and wraps her legs around him. The poor guy almost falls backwards.

As we make our way back to our seats, Rose smiles at us as and puts her arms around our shoulders as we gather our purses to head back to the Gold Coast. "Ladies remember, what happens in Vegas…" Alice and I join her for the last part, "STAYS IN VEGAS!"

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Hope ya'll like this chapter it was a fun one to write. I will be back to normal posting schedule next week. Sorry again for the delay in getting this one up. **


	24. Chapter 23 Wedding Bells

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I know it has been awhile, with my Florida vacation and then when I got back I had to get a skin cancer growth removed from my face, so I am now sporting 5 stitches on my left cheek. I will try to get back to normal updating next week. **

**Normal disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I do however have a very swollen left cheek. LOL. **

**Chapter 23**

**Wedding Bells**

**EPOV**

I am not sure what time we got in this morning, the one thing I am sure of is I had _**way**_ to much Jack and Coke last night. My head feels like it is going to explode, I don't remember much from the night before just random flashes of naked women giving Jasper, Emmett and I lap dances. I can't even recall if Bella was even back at the hotel when I crawled into bed this morning.

I feel the bed shift beside me as her arm comes to rest on my chest. I roll over glancing at the clock on the night stand, eleven o'clock that can't be right. Bella groans beside me as I shift positions so that I can see her face. After she left with the girls yesterday I sat and thought long and hard about what happened earlier in the lobby with Tanya. I know I don't love Tanya anymore, but when I heard her voice something inside of me twinged. I know it was only old feelings rushing to the surface, ones that I have buried deep. When I saw her and Bella talking at one another that protective streak I have for Bella came to the surface more than any of the other feelings. I know I love Bella unconditionally I have just been too scared to tell her. Scared she is just putting on a mask like Tanya did and she will turn into a monster eventually. I know this is an irrational line of thinking. I shake my head as I roll over getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

I hear Bella's sleepy voice on the other side of the door, "Edward, baby, come back to bed. My head hurts. I need you." I laugh softly as I finish up brushing my teeth. She acts so strong all the time but I know she is just as hurt and scared as I am.

"Coming Love", I put my toothbrush back into its holder. I return back to the bed where Bella is laying naked on her stomach, her beautiful hair is splayed all around her face and pillow. She literally takes my breath away.

_Why? Why can't I say those three little words out loud? This is Bella she will not hurt me ever!_

I sigh as I turn the covers back slipping in beside her. She grumbles as she turns her face towards me, "Way to much alcohol…way to much." I start massaging her temples trying to dull her head ache. She sighs contently leaning towards my hands.

"Is that helping any?" She nods weakly.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" She opens her beautiful eyes as she props herself up on her elbow.

I lay back shrugging my shoulders, "Yeah I guess. That is if you like that sort of thing. I would have much rather been here naked in the bed with you." Bella leans over kissing me on the neck.

"Trust me I understand completely. My idea of fun is not watching naked men running around thrusting their man goods in my face." I chuckle at the thought of my Bella defending herself from flying peckers.

Bella's cell phone starts ringing, she picks it up flipping it open. "Hello."

I sit up on the edge of the bed knowing that we need to get up, Emmett and Rose's wedding is at five o'clock and I want to grab lunch with Bella before she is whisked away by the girls to get ready. I push myself off the bed walking over to the dresser grabbing a pair of boxers.

I feel Bella's tiny arms wrap around my chest as she lays her head in the middle of my back. "Edward that was Alice I have to meet them at one to get beautified for tonight. She also said you and Jasper are to keep Emmett entertained until the wedding."

I turn around cupping her tiny face in my hands pulling her up so that her moist warm lips are touching mine, I try to put every bit of love I feel for her into the kiss. She moans softly as I deepen the kiss. I breathlessly whisper into her lips, "Come on let's get dressed and eat lunch before we have to start wedding day duty." She places a soft peck on the corner of my mouth.

"Sounds good to me, race you to the bathroom." She takes off running naked towards the bathroom door.

_God! I love this woman! _

**BPOV**

I really thought after that kiss he was going to say the three words I long to hear from him…But he didn't. I could tell he wanted to but instead he just wanted to get lunch.

_Typical male worried about their stomachs!_

After we ate lunch at the casino's buffet, Edward and I went our separate ways. Alice, Rose and I are going to get our hair done, mani's and pedi's. I know this is supposed to be a day filled with love, but I can't help but feel depressed and because of that I have been unusually quiet.

I lean back closing my eyes as the hair stylist works on my hair, I hear my cousins concerned voice, "Bella, is everything alright? Rose and I have noticed you have not been yourself since yesterday."

I lean up turning towards my two friends, much to the dismay of the girl putting pins in my hair, "Guys it is nothing really." I sigh as I look down at my feet resting on the pedestal of the barber chair.

"Bullshit Bella, we know something is going on. Now spill it!"

"Rose it is your wedding day, I don't want it to be about my silly problems." I glance over at the blonde Amazon realizing she is not going to let me off that easy.

"Okay, okay! You guys win! It is Edward. I don't know! I know he loves me but…He has not said it yet. Sometimes I can see that he wants too but he just doesn't. Am I making sense?" I nervously play with the black nylon cape that is draped around my shoulders.

"Hell Bella we all know that man loves you! But we also know that Tanya really tore him up. I don't know if you noticed his face yesterday when she said his name…Bella it was of sheer disgust and then panic." Rose sits back at the urging of her stylist.

"Yea Bells, if the man could have dug a hole and hid he would have. I honestly think Edward needs to confront Tanya and unload all of those pent up emotions. He never really did that ya know. I think this runs a lot deeper than any of us really know." I nod my head in agreement with my cousin.

"You guys are right. I just want Edward to open up to me so that I can help him. I won't worry about it anymore I know in his own time he will tell me." Trying to lighten the mood, in my best Elvis voice I lean over to my best friends and say, "Thank ya. Thank ya very much." We all bust out laughing, knowing how much Rose is looking forward to saying her vows to Elvis.

********************************************************************************************************************

The day flew by and before I knew it we were parked outside of the Elvis Wedding Chapel. Rose looked beautiful. The dress she was wearing is breath taking and really accented her figure, the bodice has metallic beading all through it with a side drape, the skirt is a trumpet style and the dress itself is strapless. Rose had decided against a train, but did wear an elegant veil attached to a simple beaded tiara.

Alice had been in charge of picking out the bridesmaid's dresses and to be honest I really like them, they are strapless and tea length. Rose's favorite color is red so that was her one request that the dresses be that color.

The boys and Emmett, Rose and Jasper's parents are already waiting at the gazebo; this was another one of Rose's conditions, if she had to be married by Elvis then she would have a Twilight gazebo wedding. Thank goodness it is unusually warm in Nevada for this time of year.

We are finishing up our second glass of wine when Rose's mom, Katie knocks on the window. "Rose honey everything is ready." Rose nods and gulps the last of her wine as Mrs. Hale opens the door.

Once we are out of the car we all go to work straightening Rose's dress and veil, Alice hands Rose her bouquet of red Calla lilies as we make our way into the chapel. She will make her entrance from the back doors. Alice walks in first, me second and then Rose accompanied by her dad, Alex. We are all standing waiting on the music to cue our entrance onto the red carpet leading to the gazebo. I walk up to the doors peaking through the windows. I notice Emmett standing near the alter, Jasper and Edward are talking over to the side, I can't really get a good look at either of them…But Emmett looks very handsome, I can tell he is nervous. He is wringing his hands and shuffling his feet. I laugh to myself how this brute of a man can throw an eight hundred pound steer on the ground but getting married has him reduced to a sweaty nervous wreck. Just then the music starts…Love Me Tender…figures.

I turn walking swiftly to my place behind Alice. The double doors open, I take one last look at Rose, she is radiant. Alice walks forward slowly but deliberately, I wait until she is ten steps ahead as I start to make my way down the aisle. Everything is decorated beautifully there are white Gardenia's hanging from the gazebo making it smell wonderful. I glance over to Emmett who smiles at me, he looks stunning in his black suit, his cummerbund matches our dresses, I look down at his shoes, and low and behold he is wearing his boots, always the cowboy. I look at Jasper next who can't take his eyes off of Alice.

I then focus on Edward, our eyes meet and he winks at me, I can't help but smile, Edward is always gorgeous but today in the twilight he is perfect. As I take the last steps toward the alter Edward walks forward and takes my arm and places it in the crook of his and leans over kissing me on the cheek.

He leans in more to whisper in my ear before leaving me to return to his side of the alter, "There are no words that can describe how beautiful you are tonight." He then releases my arm as he returns to stand next to Jasper.

Love Me Tender comes to an end as the double doors open again the wedding march begins; Emmett's eyes never leave Rose's as she begins the slow walk down the aisle. I glance over at Mrs. Hale her eyes are full of glistening tears. I remember back to my own wedding to James, my mom never shed a happy tear.

_Hmm maybe I should have paid more attention to that._

I look over at Edward, wondering if we will ever be doing this. My heart starts to get heavy at the thought that we may never move to this stage of our relationship if Edward doesn't come to terms with his past. Things always seem so simple when you start dating then reality sets in.

Rose and her dad finally arrive at the end of the aisle, "Elvis" starts with the customary Dearly Beloved and before we know it, it is all over with and Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale are now Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty. I forgot all about my worries as I watched Emmett and Rose, they were truly happy.

We left the Elvis Chapel and spent the rest of the night celebrating our friend's happiness. The night came to a close at around three in the morning, knowing that we all needed our sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, the first performance of the NFR starts at seven o'clock sharp. _  
_

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: I will try to get back to normal updating next week. I put links to Rose, Bella and Alice's dresses and the wedding chapel in my profile. Things are going to get a little rocky in the next few chapters. So please don't hate me too much. **

**Reviews make my stitches feel so much better!!!**


	25. Chapter 24 Confessions

**A/N: Alright guys please don't hate me…this is a necessary chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything that is Twilight.**

**Chapter 24**

**Confessions**

**EPOV**

The wedding last night was magical, when Bella stepped through those doors my heart literally stopped, it was in that moment I knew without a doubt I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this amazing woman. I had to move past my past so I could move on to my future.

Jasper and I are heading down to the casino to play some Texas Hold'em while we wait for Bella and Alice to return from shopping. Rose and Emmett didn't want to be disturbed this morning, I can't really blame them, I would want to stay in the honeymoon bubble too if I was them.

As we make our way to the Poker tables Jasper got stopped several times by fans wanting autographs or fellow competitors. I decided to stand over to the side while waiting on him to finish up signing an autograph for a couple of kids, when I felt two pair of arms slip around my chest pulling my back into the person they were attached too. I immediately stiffen up knowing it is too soon for Bella to be back from shopping, I quickly wheel around and I am face to face with the very bold stranger…stranger is an understatement because there standing in front of me was the one person I wanted to avoid at all costs, Tanya.

I back up trying to put as much distance between us as I can, "What's the rush Eddie?"

_I have always hated it when she called me that._

"Look Tanya, you just can't sneak up on me and put your arms around me like that. We are not together anymore and we will never be together again." I start to turn to walk off when she grabs me by the arm.

"Tanya…LET. GO. OF. MY. ARM." I turn so that I am once again facing her and that is when I notice the tear rolling down her face. In all the years we were together Tanya _**NEVER **_cried. I was starting to believe she was incapable of showing emotion.

Tanya chokes back a sob, "Edward I just want to talk, there is a lot of _**things**_ that went unsaid that should have been said. Is there somewhere private we could go talk?"

My conscience starts telling me that something is not right, but this is my chance to get everything off my chest so that I can move on with Bella. I look up at Tanya studying her face making sure she is being sincere, she smiles weakly at me. "Edward I promise I just want to talk. I know you have a girlfriend."

I nod back just as Jasper walks up, he stops just as he gets to Tanya and I. He looks back and forth between us with a confused expression on his face. "Hey man. You ready to hit the tables?"

I shift uneasily; I need to make Jasper understand that this is something I need to do. "Um Jas man, Tanya and I have some _**things**_ we need to talk about." I try to emphasize things so that maybe he will understand. Jasper is pretty intuitive when it comes to these things.

Jas nods his head, "Alright man, I will be down here at the Texas Hold'em tables when you get done." He turns pointing in the general vicinity where he will before joining a couple of his roper friends.

I turn back to Tanya, her tears have dried up leaving streaks down her cheeks, "Do you want to get something to eat and talk?"

She let's out a sigh as she turns to look towards the restaurant, "Really what I have to say needs to be between me and you. I would feel kind of uncomfortable talking about our past around so many people. I would say we could go back to my room but Sherry is still sleeping in, she had a long night with a bull rider if you know what I mean."

I nervously run my fingers through my hair knowing it is not really smart to go back to my room, but I need to do this before I lose the nerve.

_This is for Bella, just remember that._

I drop my hand from my hair and let out a long breath I know I have been holding, "Alright Tanya, we can go back to my room, Bella is out shopping with Alice. We should have some privacy there. I do have some things I need to say to you as well." Tanya nods in understanding as she follows me to the elevators.

I push the up button as we patiently wait for the elevator to come down in uncomfortable silence, the doors open and standing there in the elevator is Emmett and Rose.

_I am fucked! There is no way Rose is not going to get the wrong idea. She is going to castrate me right here in the lobby of the Gold Coast._

Emmett is the first to speak, "Edward, Rose and I were just coming down here to meet you and Jasper. But I can see…that is not happening now. Care to tell me what is going on?" He cocks an eyebrow.

Rose pushes past Emmett as she grabs my by the arm dragging me over to the side, "Ouch Rose that fucking hurts! Can you please loosen your grip a little?"

She releases my arm but not before she hits me in the back of the head, "Edward, care to tell me what the fuck you are doing with that bitch? Please tell me you are not going to do what I think you are going to do, because I would hate to mess up your pretty face!"

I knew this was exactly what she would think, I love that she is such a good friend to Bella. "No Rose that is not what I am going to do. Tanya came up to me in the casino and said that she wanted to talk about things that happened between us, things that were left unsaid. Honestly, Rose I need to say my peace to her if I am ever going to move on. Can't you understand that? I need to do this for me and Bella."

Rose then did something very unexpected; she hugged me, "I do understand Edward. Bella has said some things to Alice and me about Tanya and you and I do agree that if you are going move on you need to close that chapter of your life. Just make sure that all you do is talk." She steps back narrowing her eyes at me as she walks back over to Emmett who is leaning against the wall beside the elevator staring Tanya up and down in a not so nice way.

Emmett and Rose continue on into the casino as I walk over to Tanya, "Bella really has some great friends. I swear that Rose girl was going to whip your ass right here in the lobby. I wish I had friends like that." I glance over at Tanya noticing the hint of sadness in her eyes as she turns to walk into the elevator.

_Huh, maybe Tanya has realized her past mistakes._

The elevator ride was uneventful; I stood on one side and Tanya on the other. It was very awkward to say the least. The doors open on my floor I wait for her to walk out first as I dig in my pocket for my key card. Tanya walks a few steps and stops waiting on me. "Uhh I am not sure which room?"

I walk ahead of her as she follows behind; I get to the door as my heart is beating out of my chest because I am not sure what I am going to say to her once we step inside this room. I slide the key in unlocking the door holding it open as she walks in.

She pauses in the middle of the living area, "Wow Eddie you sure spared no expense. This Bella must mean a lot to you." She turns so that we are facing one another.

I step around her as I sit down on the couch, "Yes she does very much. I don't really want to discuss my relationship with Bella with you Tanya. Just say what you came here to say."

Tanya sits next to me on the couch and turns so that she has one foot tucked under her and she is facing me. I remember she used to sit like this all the time when we were together.

"Edward I just really wanted to say I was sorry for everything. My behavior was deplorable I know. I never meant to hurt you, I just got caught up in being the best and I wasn't seeing clearly. You have got to know I never meant what happened to Blackjack or Phoenix for that matter."

I whip my head around at the mention of those two names, "How can you sit here and tell me you never meant what happened to those horses? For fuck's sake Tanya you killed Blackjack, he died in my arms! And as for Phoenix, you sold her to a meater!" Tears start to roll down my face, "Tanya I loved you more than anything and you lied to me. You showed me the _**YOU**_, you wanted me to see. Why? Why did you do that to me?" I crumple my head into my hands as I let the sobs over take me. I feel Tanya's arms wrap around me as she pulls me closer to her.

I can hear her sniffles combined with mine, "Edward, I still love you. There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret a single thing I did to you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me…and when I saw you with Bella the other day, something inside me broke completely. Watching you laugh and smile at her the way you used to laugh and smile at me, made me want to be your person again. Eddie I swear if you give me another chance to show that I have changed, you won't be sorry."

I remove my hands as I tilt my head towards her. I look at the face I once loved with all my heart but now I feel nothing. "Tanya you still did not answer my question. Why did you do what you did to those horses and why did you lie to me about it?"

She scoots closer to me as she cups my face in her hands, "Edward I never meant to lie, I just knew how attached you were to Phoenix, she just had become way too unpredictable and I knew I couldn't sell her, she would just end up hurting someone bad. So I did what I thought was right. I was wrong to lie to you but I felt I honestly did the right thing for the mare." Tanya shifted slightly next to me as she paused before continuing, "And as for Blackjack, that was all my fault, I pushed him too hard to fast. I should have known better but I just was so frustrated that I took it out on him. Which is inexcusable, I have done some horrible things to you Edward, but I feel like the worst I have done to you was being cold and indifferent that day in the arena. I saw how much you cared about Blackjack and I couldn't even see past myself to help the horse or you for that matter and for that I am truly sorry. Edward you never did anything wrong, it was all me."

I am totally taken aback that she is actually owning up to her actions, I really don't know how to respond to her, the only thing I am feeling at this moment is relief, like a large weight has been lifted. I turn towards Tanya knowing all has been said that needs to be said, "Thank you for telling me that. It was what I needed to hear."

I start to get up from the couch when Tanya rises up and straddles my lap, "Tanya! What the hell are you…" before I can finish my statement her lips crash into mine, rough and void of emotion. It was like kissing my sister if I had one. I try to push her away as I hear the door open and something dropping to the floor. I look towards the door and there stands Bella, tears steaming down her beautiful face bags tumbling on the floor. I shove Tanya harder as I stand up quickly she falls on the floor with a thud.

_What have I done!_

"Bella I swear this is not what it looks like!" The look on her face I will never forget, she gave me her heart and I broke it.

Her voice came out almost as a whisper through sobs, "Fuck you Edward. You are no different than James." Bella grabs the door knob to leave but hesitates looking at Tanya, "Are you happy Tanya you won…You two deserve one another." And with one swift movement she swings the door open and leaves.

Tanya's venomous filled voice breaks me from my trance, "Just let her go Edward, she doesn't deserve you. We were meant to be together."

The anger starts to well up inside me as I turn quickly to face her, "Tanya _**WE **_were never meant to be together. I never loved you the way I love Bella, _**NEVER**_! You couldn't be half the woman she is if you tried. I can see now that you haven't changed at all, you are just as deceitful as you always have been. I want you to leave this room and I never want to see or hear from you again!"

Tanya looks at me and starts laughing, the bitch actually starts laughing, "Sure thing Eddie, I did what I came to do, I told Bella the other day our little argument wasn't over. I was just proving a point. It was kind of fun breaking her heart."

"**GET THE FUCK OUT NOW TANYA!"** I open the door with so much force I am sure I broke something. Tanya walks out with a sneer on her face like she had just won the mother of all competitions.

I grab my cell phone off of the table dialing Bella's number as I grab the keys to my car and the card to the room. The phone goes straight to voicemail, "Shit!"

I start to walk towards the door when someone knocks, I run to it hoping it is Bella I open it swiftly but instead of being met by Bella's face I am hit and hit hard in the face. I instinctively grab my eye as I try to make out my attacker, "Edward I fucking told you I would mess up your pretty face if you hurt Bella! She just left you asshole, she was crying so hard she could barely tell Alice and me what happened! She said she walked in on you and that skank making out. Is that true?"

I start to answer when I am punched in the stomach by an extremely fast pixie, "Edward how could you! You knew all the shit James put Bella through! I can't believe you would do this to my cousin." Jasper came around the door and grabbed Alice around the waist before she can hit me again.

"Guys it was not what it looked like! I promise! Tanya kissed me just to get back at Bella for the other day in the lobby. Believe me I did not kiss her back I was trying to get her off of me when Bella walked in. I know what it must have looked like to her but it was so far from that, I swear! I just wanted to talk to Tanya so I could finally shut that door and move on so I could be everything Bella deserved instead of half." I walked back over to the couch.

Rose sits down beside me, "Do you love Bella Edward?"

I run my fingers through my hair as I turn to answer her, "More than anything." Rose puts her arm around me.

Alice joins us on the couch, "If you love her Edward why can't you tell her?'

"I was scared but after today and the talk I had with Tanya I am not scared anymore. I know without a doubt I want to tell her, hell I want to tell the world. But I am probably not going to get that chance am I?" I look at Alice's face and I can tell I am not going to like what she has to say.

"Edward, she told me she does not want to talk to you or see you. She left in a taxi and was going to rent a car and drive home. I would give her a few days to cool off, she will understand I just know she will." Alice gets up as she pats me on the back.

Emmett walks in from the hallway, "Hell dude you better be glad she didn't tase you in the nuts like she did that poor schmo at the high school."

Leave it to Emmett to lighten the mood as everyone laughed but me, I wished she would have tased me it would feel a whole hell of lot better than what I am feeling now!

~*~*~*~

**End Note: Alright guys tell me what you think. Tanya is a Mega Bitch! I am working on Chapter 25 right now, I hope to have it done by Thursday. **


	26. Chapter 25 Emptiness

**A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter but I really wanted to show where Bella's mind set it right now. Stitches come out tomorrow Yippee!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

**Chapter 25**

**Emptiness**

**BPOV**

I don't even remember the drive back to Phoenix. I only remember pulling up to my mom's house and running to the barn. I can't believe this has happened to me again, I think to myself as I stop in front of Phoenix's stall she is the only thing I want to see right now. Phoenix's big brown inquisitive eyes study me as she hangs her head over the door. I open the door and go in burying my face and hands into her mane and I just let the tears overtake me.

I do not know how long I had been like that when I felt my mom's arms engulf me. I just fall in to her needing her and Phoenix now more than ever.

"Shh baby girl it is going to be alright. Alice called me worried about you. She told me everything." Renee starts stroking my back as she tightens her embrace around me.

"Mom I can't believe he would do this to me. I truly thought Edward was different." Still not able to control my sobs as another one rakes through my body.

"Sweetie did you even give Edward a chance to explain? Everything is not always what it seems ya know." Renee releases the hold she has on me as I struggle to step back.

I walk past my Mom not believing she is trying to take up for him, "You weren't there Mom, you didn't see what I did!"

I can hear Renee's footsteps behind me, "Bella I know I wasn't there, all I am saying is that because of all the things you have been through you only saw what you wanted to see and not necessarily the big picture!"

I wheel around facing my Mother, "Mom believe me when I say I know what I saw! Tanya was straddled Edward's lap and they were kissing, and I mean really kissing! Is that plain enough for you?" I stalk out of the barn heading for the rental.

"BELLA WAIT!" I stop waiting on my Mom to catch up with me, my breathing is erratic I just want to be by myself. I need time to think. "Bells, you have always been such a stubborn girl. Please just listen to me; I know that your first response to getting hurt is to flee. That is only natural you are protecting yourself, but sweetie don't let the best thing that has ever happened to you slip away because you were to prideful to listen to what he has to say. Will you at least give him a chance to explain? Can you do that for me?"

I sigh as I turn to face Renee, "Mom Edward has yet to tell me he loves me, after today I am not sure if he does. He has never really opened up to me completely, God knows I wish he would but for some unknown reason he won't. But I promise I will think about what you said, for right now though I just need to be alone…If that is alright?"

"Sure Bells, just please think about what I said. You know I will always be here for you no matter what." Renee turns walking towards the house.

I get into the car and drive towards my house, thinking about what my Mom said. Was I acting irrational? I know what I saw, but Mom is right I just jumped to a conclusion and said some pretty hurtful things to Edward. I pull into the drive as I turn the car off I grab my cell phone off the seat. I had turned it off because I didn't want to listen to anything Edward had to say. I turn it over and over in my hands debating if I want to turn it on.

_No, not right now! I just want to sleep it has been a long emotional day._

I walk into the quiet house making my way up the stairs to my bedroom upon opening the door his scent is everywhere. I walk over to my bed and plop down. I take my shoes off with out untying them, falling back on the bed I start to replay everything that happened earlier today. The tears come back with the conflicting emotions racing through my body. I remember back to the first time Edward and I had sex. I call it sex because it was almost like he was holding back, like he was afraid. I wrote it off as maybe us moving to fast too soon, but now I realize maybe it was more than that.

I sit up rubbing my palms on my already red and swollen eyes. I grab my cell phone and hit the power button I set it down on the nightstand as I stand to walk into the bathroom to take a shower. When I step foot in the small room I look around, Edward's toothbrush, shaving cream and razor are sitting by the sink. The flannel sleep pants he had slept in the night before we left for Vegas are thrown haphazardly in the hamper. My heart starts to ache worse than it ever has.

_He is everywhere!_

I turn the knobs on in the shower as I undress and step in letting the water wash away the remnants of the day.

************************************************************************************************************************

I feel tons better after taking a shower, as I grab my favorite t-shirt and boxers out of the dresser my cell phone starts ringing beside the bed. I just stand there staring at it like it is a snake ready to strike. I am not ready to talk to him yet so I let it go to voicemail. I lay down on my bed hugging my pillow as I glance over at the clock.

_Hm ten thirty I wonder how Jas and Em did tonight in their events?_

I tentatively pick up the phone dialing my cousins number, she answers on the second ring.

"Bella? Are you alright? We have been so worried about you!" There is a lot of background noise on Alice's end of the phone causing her to talk louder then she normally would.

"Alice I am fine. I am home…I just wanted to know how the boys did?"

I can hear Rose in the background asking Alice if I am alright, "Tell Rose I am fine, you guys don't need to worry I promise. Now will you tell how they did please?"

Alice relays the message to Rose, then I hear the excitement in her voice, "You should have been here, Jasper was amazing he won the first round, Bells! His time was a 7.05. Can you believe it? He is now sitting second in the standings. If he can keep this up he will win this whole deal!" Alice pauses as she catches her breath, "Bella are you there?"

"Oh yeah sorry Alice I am here that is so great! What about Emmett?" I grab the remote control and turn the TV to ESPN2 hoping they will have a recap of tonight's rodeo on.

"Emmett did great too, he ended up fourth in the round tonight, so all in all it was a great night for them." I hear Jasper in the background say something to Alice.

"Ali where are you? It is awful loud where ever you are."

"Oh Bella I am sorry we are at the awards ceremony, it is going to start any minute now. Jasper won a buckle and a saddle for winning the round. He also won almost $17,000. Hold on a sec, I am going to walk out into the hall so I can hear you better." I can hear the rustling as Alice walks I hear a door open and close and it goes silent. "Alright this place is crazy right now, I had to come to the ladies bathroom just to get peace and quiet."

I chuckle softly at the image of my petite cousin sitting in a bathroom stall on her cell phone, "Ali I am so happy for Em and Jas they must be on cloud nine right now."

"Bella you and I both know that you just didn't call to find out about Jas and Em. Go ahead ask." I sigh knowing she is right there is a part of me that wants to know if he is alright.

"Okay Ali how is Edward?" I nervously start twisting my hair with my free hand.

"Edward left, not soon after you did. When you wouldn't answer his phone calls he packed up everything and was heading back to Phoenix. I know what you saw today was hard, but Bella please give him a chance to explain. I know how you can be you shut people out when you are hurting. Please don't shut Edward out, okay?"

My eyes start prickling with tears, I sniff slightly hoping Alice doesn't hear me, "Why does everyone keep saying that to me? Mom said almost the same thing you did Alice. He hurt me today and honestly it is not just today it is a lot of things. He won't open up to me, he holds back so much Ali! I just want him to feel like he can tell me anything and he doesn't. I gave him my heart and I am not sure if he really loves me. God I am stupid! I always fall for the damaged ones."

"Bella trust me when I say this, Edward was destroyed today. He does have some things he needs to work through, but so do you. You two are great together everything will work out I promise, get some sleep you sound tired, I will see you in a week. Love ya cuz."

I have stopped crying as I wipe the wetness from my face, "I love you too Ali. You guys be careful. Talk to ya later." I hang up the phone as I turn off the TV.

I grab Edward's pillow pulling it closer to me as I drift off to sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: Next Chapter will be up Tuesday. Bella is very hard headed but can you blame her. She went through a lot with James, she is just trying to protect herself. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. **


	27. Chapter 26 Transitions

**A/N: I know I should be kicked in the butt, I have no excuses except life got in the way. Hopefully I will be back on schedule now. Sorry again for the wait on the update.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

**Chapter 26**

**Transitions**

The days after I returned home from Vegas were empty. Alice said Edward left the same day I did the only way I knew he was back my luggage had been dropped off at my door. I still have not listened to the messages on my cell phone I guess I am still not ready to face everything just yet.

The gang will be returning from Vegas in a couple of days, Jasper's on the top of his game and has moved into the lead in the standings. Emmett is doing well but missed a steer in the earlier rounds. I have been riding everyday and I am up in a rodeo tonight in Buckeye, I am hauling over with Bree. Bree has become a great friend following the Gilbert rodeo we haul together when Jas and Em are going to different rodeos.

I busy myself out in the barn getting everything ready to go for tonight when my cell phone rings, I glance at the screen and my heart drops as I see Edward's name come up.

I tentatively flip the phone open I take a deep breath before I push the answer button, "Hello."

I hear an exhale on the other end of the line, "I didn't think you would answer." He sounds tired with a hint of something else I can't put my finger on.

Not knowing what to say, I just say the first thing that comes into my head, "I almost didn't."

"Bella I understand that you are upset with me but please give me a chance to explain."

_Upset? Upset does not even cover how I feel. _

"Edward we do need to talk but I just need some time to work through my own feelings. You hurt me and right now I just want to concentrate on riding my horse and not hurting so much. Can you please understand that?"

There is dead silence on the other end of the phone as I walk towards the front of the barn Bree is coming down the driveway.

After what seems like forever he answers, "Bella I do understand just promise me that you will call me when you are ready to talk."

"I promise I will call you. Look I gotta run Bree is here." Not really knowing how to end the conversation, I want so much to tell him I love him, but I know he does not feel the same way so I go for the generic, "Take care of your self Edward."

There is a low sad chuckle on the other end of the phone, "You do the same Bella good luck tonight." The line goes dead.

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I walk back to Phoenix's stall. I want so much for him to love me the way I love him, but that bitch has made it impossible for him to love anyone. I wipe the tears away as I lead Phoenix out of her stall towards the trailer. At least I still have Phoenix. That is one thing Tanya Denali can't take away from me. I load her and all my tack up in Bree's trailer and jump in the truck on to the next rodeo…

********************************************************************************************************************

It has been a couple of months since the phone call from Edward. I just haven't really worked up the nerve to talk to him. I feel like all the progress I made since my divorce with James went backward when I walked in on Edward and Tanya. Alice explained the whole situation when they returned from Vegas and honestly it made me realize I am more damaged than I thought.

On a good note Jasper ended up winning the PRCA championship in the Calf Roping and he proposed to Alice the minute he was awarded with the title. They are planning a Valentine's Day wedding, I could not be happier for my cousin.

I have been hitting the road pretty hard on the weekends I am now placing second in the Turquoise Circuit standings, I have a couple more rodeos before the circuit finals that are held at the beginning of March.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Bella hold still! Quit fidgeting, the more you move the longer it takes me to get your bridesmaid dress hemmed!" Alice sighs as she pins another needle in the bottom of the lavender dress. I was ecstatic when she asked me to be her maid of honor, now I am not so sure; I have been put through torture for her and Jasper's February 14th nuptials, which is this coming weekend.

I glance down at the spiky haired pixie as she puts the last needle in, "I am sorry Alice it is just that the reception dinner Friday will be the first time in almost two months that I have seen Edward. I am not sure how I feel about that."

Alice straightens my dress as she stands, "Bella you have no one to blame but yourself, the ball was in your court so to speak and honestly honey you dropped it."

My heart clutches at her words, as true as they are it still stings. "Alice trust me I know, you do not know how many times I have picked up the phone to call him, but the bottom line is I am scared." The tears start welling up like they always do when I talk about anything Edward. "Alice how do I overcome my fears?"

"Oh sweetie, there is only one person who knows the answer to that question and that is you. If you love Edward than I think that is enough to help you overcome anything. Just for once let your guard down, be honest with him tell him your fears. Edward is a good man he will listen." Alice hugs me tight the only way family can.

Friday is here before I know it, the hustle and bustle of wedding preparations have given me little time to think about seeing Edward, but now as I stand outside the reception hall where the wedding rehearsal is going to take place my heart is in my throat.

"Bella, why are you standing out here looking shell shocked?" I jump not realizing Rose and Emmett had walked up beside me.

"I just can't bring myself to go in there Rose. I know he is in there and I know I need to do this but…"

"Hold on right there Bella! You are stronger than this! You need to put on your big girl panties and just deal with it. I have seen you mope around for months and honestly I am just tired of it! Where is the Bella that rides twelve hundred pound horses with ease? I want that Bella back, the fearless one….Cowgirl up, Bella!" I look over at Rose knowing she is right, this is not me…Cowgirl up Rose is right. And with that I straightened my shoulders and strolled into the building….

**~*~*~*~*~**

**End Note: I am going to start work on the next chapter, should be maybe 5 more chapters give or take and an epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me, even though I took a hiatus. LOL. **


End file.
